


Two Brave Birds, One Stone

by 9Teyya_Winterbound6



Series: Ontogenesis [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Death is a creepy eldritch being, Harry and Death are the only HP characters showing up in this, Harry is BOTW Link specifically, Harry is Link, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Master of Death Harry Potter, Not Death/Harry I swear, Others might be briefly mentioned or thought of but that'ss it, Reincarnation, Violence, not too much but some?, okay Hedwig showed up but that's IT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2019-10-15 12:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 64,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9Teyya_Winterbound6/pseuds/9Teyya_Winterbound6
Summary: Every soul has it's mirrored match across alternate universes. Never identical, not even with the closests of dimensions, but kin nonetheless. Harry Potter, burdened by destiny (in addition to a Hero Complex large enough dwarf a small planet) and chosen by a higher power, has his Hyrulian match with Courageous Hero of Legend. One of three mortals center to a constant cycle of rebirth, destruction, and death. One who is about to be reborn, starting the cycle all over again. A cycle for which Death's tolerance has grown thin.Simultaneously, Death's chosen master, one singular Harry Potter, has finally passed on, and is eager to reunite with his loved ones in the Great Beyondand incredibly desolate at the revelation that he never will.Perhaps Death can solve both problems at the same time.





	1. Death and Rebirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death takes action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I got the the botw party late but I've recently found my lost cartridge and I've been playing the DLC and master mode and such and decided to give this a try. This is my first fic ever, so please have mercy on my soul. I hope you enjoy.  
> Also I know it starts with Harry feeling really down but this actually is going to be a happy fic. I mean, there's going to be hard times, sad times, but overall we will end better than we started.

Harry opened his eyes, wincing at the bright white light for a moment. Blearily, he rubbed his eyes, feeling the familiar weight of his blanket ~~cloak~~ laying on him. Harry sat up slowly, trying to recall what he had where he was, and what brought him here. He remembered lying down for bed, his old bones protesting at-  
_his old bones protesting at-_  
These were not his bones. There was no lingering ache from a life long lived, no weakness born of a childhood ill fed. He stared down at his hands, young, flawless, adorned with a ring ~~bearing a riverstone~~ , no _I must not tell lies_ in sight, fake, false, like a happy mask covering the ugly hatred inside-  
  
" **I apologies for your distress, Master. I did not consider the panic such a sudden transition might bring you.** " Harry spun around, agile as the once seeker ever was, on his feet and facing the speaker ~~near~~ instantaneously. There was... no one.  
"Show yourself," he demanded, a wand materializing in his grip. As he surveyed the land for his companion, he realized he recognized this place. The white, empty halls of King's Cross station gleamed with light. " _Oh,_ " his grip slackened on the ~~elder~~ wand, "I'm _dead_." There was a somewhat hysterical elation to the words, to the unspoken promise that revelation brought. He was dead, ~~standing before Death~~ like the others were, like everyone else _had_ while he was stuck living and living _and living and **living**_ , while he _wasted away_ , aging at a snail’s pace even by a wizard's standard-  
  
" _Oh,_ " this time drenched in horror and grief, "Oh, you called me _master_ ". In his grip The Wand's magic hummed in joy, a tune joined by the Stone in the Ring, and the Cloak ~~a weight so familiar and comforting he never even registered it's presence on his back~~. The Cloak, at least, tried to sooth his panic, but he would not be so easily pacified. The Wand and Stone, selfish as they were, cared far more about their union than his pain. Harry chocked back a sob as his knees failed him. _I am cursed_ , he thought. _I should have known. I have never been allowed happiness for more than a brief moment._  
  
" **I did not intend for your realization to be _this_ depressing, Master.**" The _Thing_ , **Death** , confessed. Harry supposed ~~he~~ ~~it~~ hadn't. It would be much more satisfying to draw out the suffering, to allow hope to exist as long as possible before crushing it to pieces in one final blow. That much, at least, Harry had learnt from Tom. ~~Harry had learnt many things from Tom. None of it was pleasant~~.  
" **Allow me to rephrase. I did not intend for this knowledge to cause you any suffering, though I knew it would.** " Death's ~~spindly~~ invisible hard grasped Harry's face, their _~~decayingendlessdarkabyssal~~_ thumb caressing his cheek in a pantomime of affection. The grip tightened. " **I should have reaped you sooner.** " Harry froze, his thoughts stilling as something within him quailed in abject terror ~~at the monsterdevourerervoide n d l e s s-~~ he shoved the offending appendage away, his anger only growing with the ~~soul-deep knowledge~~ that he was only being humored as the hand allowed itself to be pushed away.  
  
" _Don't touch me,_ " He hissed, returning to his feet. Death only chuckled, condescending amusement ~~affection~~ ringing through it.  
" **Such a brave little master,** " they teased, " **such a brave little Hero. Any doubt I once had has well and truly been assuaged.** " Harry tried to reply, to respond in some way, but found his himself growing lethargic and the light around him blazed all the brighter. " **You cannot remain here, and I refuse to send you On,** " a kiss to the back of his left hand, a charade of chivalry, " **but fear not. Your souls will merge seamlessly**." And with that, Harry was gone, swallowed by the light. 

 

_Elsewhere, a ~~destined Hero~~ baby is born ~~with a soul that was once two~~. His parents name him Link._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's the prologue! There will be less italics from now on. Harry here is just... really in a bad place emotionally here and borderline hysterical the whole time, so there's some really strong emotion here, hence all the emphasis.  
> The strike through will stick around though. I promise it's for a reason! That reason is that it mostly has to do with repression, and thoughts the mind cant comprehend and there's gonna be a lot of that with Link, with his soul remembering stuff his body/mind does not.  
> I hope you guys like it. ~~Though I'll understand if you hate it instead~~  
>  Regardless, I hope you all have a lovely day/night.


	2. The Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On his first birthday, a mark appears on Link's hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link has only barely been born and already butterflies are beginning to flutter as a result of his altered soul. Also misconceptions occur, because triangles.

Link is born with a sword in hand. That isn’t quite true, but it does eventually become folklore, future elders insisting such to children. It is easy to see why. How else could he be so in sync with a blade? How else could he defeat grown men, trained soldiers, at the mere age of four? That a child, royal guard’s son or otherwise, could be so talented, so clearly blessed by the Goddess… Well, he did wear her favour.  
It had appeared on his first birthday, materializing between one moment and the next. A singular triangle, black lines stark against the pale skin of his left hand. As he cried, his parents panicked, his father rushing to the throne room, demanding to be seen by the king and queen. Once allowed entry, Sir Oswald kneeled. “What brings you here on this day?” The king had asked, eyes hard. “What news is so dire that you feel to interupt us today, on the aniversary of our daughter, _your princess’_ , birth?”  
  
“Forgive me, your majesties,” Oswald pleaded, “but you must see my son.” Having spoken, he raised his arms to present Link, and his mark. The Queen Zelda faltered for a moment, as the king startled at the sight and turned to look at her. Uncertainty flashed in her eyes before fading into conviction.  
“It is not a piece of the Triforce,” she stated, voice firm. “However…” she stood from her throne and approached Oswald, ignoring the other guards’ protests. Oswald lowered his eyes in respect. Reaching the child, the queen placed her hand over his. “There is power in this mark. And… a will. Affection. A desire to protect. This is a blessing, of that I am certain.”  
  
“If you say it then I know it to be true,” the king spoke, “but the Goddess does not bestow blessing for no reason. That she feel the need now is an omen of things to come.” He stroke his beard, frowning. The queen did not disagree. “Sir Oswald, You have done well to come here. As your king I order you thusly: Train the child. Ensure he is prepared for what is to come. Find what power lies in that mark and make sure he is able to utilize it. You are to inform us of any developments, particularly in regards to the Goddess’ blessing. Am I clear?”  
  
“Yes, Sire,” Oswald pledged, “I will see your will done. I swear it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah! To be clear, the triangle isn't from Hylia, but they don't realize that. It's not like they have a copy of the Beedle and the Bard for reference. The beginning of butterflies _here_ is that this is going to get Hyrule to prepare for Calamity Ganon's return even sooner than in canon, since they think Link's 'blessing' is an omen it's coming.  
> Also I made Zelda and Link share a birthday because I a) couldn't find his canon birthday, b) thought it would make the comparisons Zelda (and others) draw between the two of them even _more_ painful, and c) Link's age is actually pretty important in this so I needed to decide on something.  
> Side note but in terms of canon, while things _will_ change, everything already in place will remain the same. Which is to say, Ganon will reappear at the same time. The MasterCycle exists (though I may have to alter the trial slightly if Link somehow ends up getting it _before_ the Blights exist), and all the DLC items exist (but Majora's Mask or the like wont be showing up anytime soon, if at all, since Link doesn't know about it and Traysi/the rumor books don't exist).  
> Also I named Link's dad Oswald because I couldn't find a name.


	3. To the Domain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link sits on a tree and thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm trying to write longer chapters now. This is the first of that. I know it's still very short but hopefully an improvement nonetheless.

Link sat at the top of an apple tree, a stolen moment of peace away from his father. Later, he would call it ‘stealth training’, followed by climbing, and hope Oswald accepted it. If asked to describe his father, Link probably would’ve said ‘honorable’ or ‘loyal’, if he even answered at all. Secretly, he thought the true answer was either ‘suffocating’ or ‘rigid’. His father loved him, Link knew, in the distant way you _know_ that the king was good, and the queen wise. Unquestionable facts that must be true, but one that you don’t see. The king must be good because his guards protect his people. The queen must be wise because the kingdom prospered. His father must love him because he’s his son.  
  
Link had a mark on his hand, some destiny before him, and was born to wield a sword. It was important that he trained, and he liked training! He enjoyed his spars, loved to climb and crawl over everything, scaling tree after tree after cliff with his bare hands. The feeling of satisfaction after a session, the ache of growing stronger… It felt good. It felt _right_ in the way that not even holding ~~the wrong~~ swords did. He just sometimes he wished he could train a little less. Not much, of course not, just… Maybe a single day? Every week? Every other week?  
  
Link would never ask.  
  
“Link!” His father called, snapping him out of his musings. The boy paused, scrambling down from the tree he’d been sitting on. The branches swayed as his weight suddenly disappeared, an apple landing on the grass with a muffled thud. Having gained his son’s attention, Oswald spoke. “Where did you come from?” He demanded, frustration clear in his voice. Link froze, confused by the question. His eyes looked up at his father blankly as he tried to understand what his father wanted. He’d been in clear sight. “Nevermind,” his father shook his head in exasperation, holding up his hand. “The king has decreed that some officers are to travel to the Zora’s Domain.” Link startled slightly in surprise. He knew about the Zora, of course, but he’d never met one. He wondered if his father would tell him about them when he returned- “You’ll be going with them.” _What?_  
  
“What?” He verbalized, albeit quietly. His big blue eyes blinked owlishly as he stared up at his father’s matching pair. Oswald sighed, his already raised hand running through his brown hair. His chainmail chimed as it glittered in the sunlight. Link found his attention drawn to the gleam.  
  
“You will be going with them to the Domain,” his father continued, dragging his attention back. “It is important that you be well traveled.”  
  
“You won’t be going?” Link asked, conflicted. On one hand, days (weeks? _months?_ ) away from his father’s hawk-like gaze. On the other hand… months without his father’s presence? Father had always _been there_. What… what was he without him? He trembled slightly. Something within him, no matter how overbearing, wanted his father with him. Better suffocating than alone, forever, ~~everyone else dying and _leaving him_ and _never coming back_~~.  
  
A hand landed on his head, bringing his gaze back up from the ground on which it had fallen. His father smiled reassuringly at him. The look of it on his face was somewhat strange, but not unpleasant. “It’s okay, Link. I’m sure you’ll be able to handle it.” The hand ruffled his hair, leaving the boy with a warm feeling blooming in his chest. “Just learn as much as you can, and don’t offend the Zora. Oh, and make sure you keep to your routine. I’ll be testing you once you get back.” With that the warmth died, replaced with a tight ball. His throat felt tight. The hand suddenly felt heavy, like a weight pushing him down. Link ducked out from under it.  
  
“I’ll make sure to do you proud,” he promised to the ground. After a moment of silence, his father moved as if to touch him, before freezing and stepping back.  
  
“You’ll need to pack for the trip, and say goodbye to your mother. You make take the rest of the day off to do so. You’ll make up for it traveling to the domain anyways.” Link nodded, not trusting his voice. His father started to walk away. “You’ll leave at first light tomorrow. And… be sa-remain vigilant.”  
  
Link trudged back to the house.

\---------------------------------

His mother cried. Link stared awkwardly at her as she fluttered around his room, grabbing this and that and putting it into a pack. “You-you’ll have to do your laundry while there. The bag simply isn’t big enough. Oh, a-and make sure you check your bedroll for bugs before rolling it up again! And… And bears, you simply must avoid _bears_ -”  
  
“I’ll be okay,” he promised, grabbing onto her arm. “I’m strong”. She shuddered, choking back a sob, before composing herself. She turned to face him, kneeling so that their gazes were level. Her arms gently grasped his shoulders.  
  
“I know you’re strong, my little soldier. But…” She paused, staring somewhere beyond him. “Not all harm is physical, and not all enemies can be defeated by sword. So don’t just be strong, okay? Be the smart, brave, clever boy I love.” Her gaze returned to him and he looked at the glossiness she was trying to push back.  
  
“I will,” he promised.  
  
And so the boy soldier left with the others the morning, twilight tinging the air and filling his lungs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of parallels with Zelda popping up here. That's what happens when Link too gets pressured from near birth. The difference being that he's actually very talented at what he's supposed to be doing (it's just never enough).  
> Also props to you if you noticed what I snuck in there. The characters sure didn't.


	4. A Regrettable First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link leaving did not go... quite as smoothly as anyone might have hoped. Well, at least Death is probably having a good time, watching from wherever he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is going quite slowly, but there _will_ be time jumps, don't worry. I'm writing life as Link experiences it, a haze of time passing with important/memorable moments in-between.  
> Also shout-out to my first ever commenter, you know who you are, your comment spurred me into righting this whole chapter after I read it. Can't say updates will always be this fast, that's not sustainable, though I intend to post at least 1 chapter a week. More if I'm able.

In truth, Link was surprised he didn’t recognize most of the soldiers. That isn’t to say he thought he knew everyone, but he had imagined himself close. He had been _raised_ in the barracks, he often fell asleep listening to the men training and… And yet, he only knew one man out of four? Mica, at least, greeted him warmly. A beaming grin formed on his bearded face. “Link! You’re early!” A large hand fell upon his shoulder, nearly causing him to stumble. “You must be really excited to get going then, huh?” 

Link paused, considering the question. _Was_ he excited to get going? His feet moved automatically to match pace with Mica, who was already heading off. Toward the Domain. He gulped, thinking. He wanted to see the Zora, but the thought of leaving home left him feeling nervous. He was relieved to be away from father’s gaze, but worried what his sharp eyes would see in him once he got back. Mother he would miss, but... she smiled. She was glad he was going, even though she was worried he’d be killed by a bear. To want to stay would be selfish. ~~Not heroic at all~~. But where did that leave him? _Was_ he excited?  
“No need to say a word! I can see it plain as day on your face!” Mica interrupted Link’s contemplation. Oh, good. Saved him the trouble. For a moment, he considered asking how he knew ~~and what his face said~~ , but… That would surely be strange. Better to stay silent. 

...Mother had smiled, but her eyes were wet. He wondered if he’d missed something. “Link, meet the boys!” Mica’s firm hand spun him around to face the others. Link peered at them, his eyes darting over their forms. They were Hylian, of course, and all dressed in their armor, gleaming patchily in the torchlight- Link’s brow wrinkled in confusion. Their armor was _dirty_. Well, not dirty, but not polished either. Father would never stand for such rudimentary work. Not even for sparring. Why would they go to the Zoras dressed like this?

The soldier he was staring at scowled, twisting his face into something ugly. Leaves crunched as he stomped forward. “What’s that look for, brat? Think you’re better than us just because you have a magical tattoo on your hand?” Link blinked at him. He hadn’t been thinking that at all. The man’s scowl deeped as the others glared at him. “Us mere footsoldiers not even worth a response, huh? You think you’re all-”

 

“ENOUGH!” Mica’s order cut harshly through the air. Link only narrowly suppress a wince, though his whole body froze. “Bagu, you are berating a _child_ , one that has committed no offense beyond _looking at you_. And _you_ ,” he berated, turning to point an accusing finger at the two behind him. “Don’t think I didn’t see your faces! We’re about to visit Zora’s Domain, and you can’t even remain civil for a minute?” Mica’s black hair swayed dangerously around his face as the soldiers flinched back. Link was impressed. He was also embarrassed. 

“I was just looking at your armor,” he confessed. 

“Our armor?” One of the still nameless soldiers questioned, tone soft and confused. Mica glanced at Link. 

“Yes,” the boy nodded vigorously, glad to hear no anger in their voice. It was working. “It’s not polished, and I was wondering why.”

Mica froze before bringing the torch closer to the others, letting go of Link in the process. The added light made what his sharp eyes had noticed even more apparent. “You didn’t polish your armor. We’re on a _diplomatic mission_ to the Zora’s Domain and not a single one of you _polished your armor?_ Something I _know_ you were _explicitly instructed_ to do?” His steel eyes pierced into them, sharp as any sword. Even directed away, Link felt a sharp squirmish feeling in his stomach. A desire to be anywhere else. But soldiers don’t run, especially from words, so he froze instead. ~~He couldn’t stop himself from praying no one noticed him~~. 

“We-we figured we have a week of travel before then anyways-”

“So you decided to start slacking off before your mission had even begun?” Links hands balled into fists as he stared at a blade of grass. 

“We just thought-” He hadn’t wanted this.

“That the chain of command doesn’t apply to you, yes, I am aware.” A restless cricket had crawled on top it. The blade swayed calmly in the breeze. 

“No, of course not-” _The blade swayed calmly in the breeze._

“Actions speak louder than words, _brats_ , and yours ring clearly. No wonder the king didn’t want you.” He could catch it, if he was willing to move.

“I-we’re sorry, Sir. Please.” He wasn’t. 

“Are you? Then you’ll be polishing them _and mine_ tonight, no complaints.” The cricket flew away, free. 

“O-of course, Sir, Mica, Sir!” Link envyed it. 

“And you’ll apologize to Link.” What?

“What?” Bagu voiced Link’s thought for him. “You can’t expect us to-”

“Do your jobs? Fulfill your oaths? Be respectful to your fellow Hylians? Evidently not. Are you capable of heading back on your own, or will I have to waste my time holding your hand as we escort you there?” Already. They had hardly left the castle and _already_ Link had caused trouble. ~~Father was going to be so mad~~. He blinked back tears, praying that no one saw them. Soldiers don’t cry. 

“I-I’m sorry Sir! A-and I’m sorry Link! Please don’t send me- where did he go?” Bagu’s tone flipped from desperate to confused in a moment as his eyes slid past Link. 

Mica spun around. “LINK! Where are you?” Link gazed at him, waiting to be seen but- no. Nothing. Steeling himself, he walked forward and yanked on Mica’s chest piece. The dark haired soldier looked down at him, even as his hand went for his blade. “Oh,” he exclaimed, releasing his grip. “There you are. You blend awfully well into the dark, you know.” His hand ruffled Link’s hair as he grinned ruefully. “Still, this is an important mission, so I’m going to have to order you not to run off again. Understood?”  
Link hadn’t run off, but he didn’t want to mention it. His last attempt to make things better with words had failed so awfully, after all. Instead he nodded, letting out a quiet “Yes Sir”. Mica gave him one last ruffle and muffled praise before turning them to face Bagu.

“I- sorry kid. I shouldn’t have said that stuff.” Bagu’s eyes seemed to look at everything but them. The same for the other two. Link didn’t mind. Not being seen, he’d found, was actually quite nice. 

_Still, adults are strange_ , Link thought, as the group continued towards their destination in silence. Always missing things. He glanced down at his marked hand. Even with the limited light, the black triangle stood out. _Maybe that’s my power. The ability to see things._ There were worse powers to have. Though flight would’ve been nice. 

That night Link fell asleep to the scritch-scritch (and occasional dropped clang) of armor being treated. He dreamt he was a cricket, soaring freely over jungles of grass and mountainous ant hills. Together they tasted the sky, chasing after a winged, golden sun. 

When Mica woke him up, for a brief moment, he still believed he could fly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't decided how silent Link will become yet, but I'm putting in the reasoning for why he would become adverse to speaking. The way I see it, the reason someone would decide that's the best course of action is probably a mixture of 'when I don't speak things tend to go better' and 'when I do speak things go horribly wrong'. I know that doesn't start until later in canon, but this Link had pressure from the start.  
> Also if you're curious: The other soldiers all came early because they were hoping Link would be late and they could convince Mica to leave without them.  
> Yes, Hyrule is totally sending subpar soldiers (and only a handful at that!) as delegation. There is a reason, and it has to do with butterflies Link's existence has wrought. ~~If you can guess why (the first person to, anyways, I say as if I've had more than 1 single comment ever) I'll... um, I'll write the POV of a different character! I do intend write about Zora's Domain in the next chapter, so if it's someone back in Hyrule castle or someone else it'll definitely have to wait, but if it's someone in the Domain I might be able to work it in. Maybe. Depends on who. Still It'd be within the next 2 chapters at the latest.~~  
>  Update: It's been revealed.  
> (Offer is only valid up until either someone guesses it, or I post a chapter in which the reason is revealed, for obvious reasons. Luckily we have _at least_ a couple chapters before Link learns of it, so there's time).


	5. To the Zora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and co travel to the Zora's Domain. Link tries to make a friend, and also turns out to be an excellent rock thrower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....  
> This spiraled out of control. I meant to kind of hand-wave the trip there away but Link is a child traveling for the first time ever to the BEAUTIFUL ZORA DOMAIN and there's no way it would be so negligible as to not stand out in his mind. Then I was traveling on the bath in-game in order to ensure as much fidelity as I could and... well... Let's just say I heard something in the nighttime soundtrack and it ended up spawning another idea.

The trip, after that, was fairly quiet. Mica cornered Link the next day, letting him know that they weren’t upset with him, just jealous of him and his mark. He asked Link to try to understand that it was hard, for some people, to see how talented he was. Link looked at him quietly before confessing he _didn’t_ understand. “If they wanted to get stronger”, he had asked, lost, “then why don’t they just train?”

Mica had flinched. “Yeah, kid, that’s exactly the kind of questions you shouldn’t ask”. He ran a tired hand over his face, the gesture squishing his cheeks and pulling his skin. “I mean your not _wrong_ , they could definitely use some more hours getting some training in instead of lazing about, but _you_ just can’t be the one to say it.”

“Why?”

“It’s… complicated.” Mica had shrugged helplessly. His armor glittered, and Link absently noted that the other soldiers must have done a good job last night. “Ask your father when you get back. For now, just don’t to talk them, alright? I’ve already ordered them to leave you be.” Link nodded in agreement. He had no intent to ask his father- but he was good at being quiet. 

And so the trip went on, a tense silence broken only by an occasional “Halt!” from Mica and some labored breathing from the soldiers. Not a single bokoblin in sight, or even a bear. Link had felt a little disappointed. As a child, he had always imagined forests at these mysterious, dangerous places. Beyond that, however, he had a nagging feeling that they were going the wrong way. They shouldn’t have gone east. ~~He needed to go north.~~ It prickled his skin like a dozen bug bites. So when they arrived to a bridge and Mica informed them they were stopping for the night, he eagerly volunteered to go scavenging for food to add to their rations. Anything to clear his head. 

“You won’t find much around these hills,” Mica had denied his with a shake of his head. “No need for you to look.”

“I might find _something_ ,” Link countered, “Please?” 

And thus was given permission to head off towards the few trees in the distance. Once he was a good distance he crouched, fading into the darkness. The trees were, in fact, apple trees, which he picked clean. Having about as many as his small arms could hold, he knew he should return. But there was no way Mica would agree to let him so search _again_ once he came back. And… he glanced up. He really wanted to climb that mountain. He’d never been so high before. Swallowing his guilt, he placed the apples at the top of the tree, praying they wouldn’t fall or be taken before he returned. Then he hopped back down. 

_It really isn’t much of a mountain_ , he pondered, as he scrambled up. It wasn’t nearly as steep as he thought a mountain should be. He could almost walk up it! But then again… Mica had called it a hill. Maybe that’s what a hill was. A small mountain. He was so caught up in thought he nearly stepped on a restless cricket before noticing it’s presence at the last second. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, though it seemed oblivious to the danger it had been in. “Just ignore me.” 

Focused now, he could make out the faint outlines of a creature only slightly smaller than him. _A bird_ , he realized, his pulse thrumming with excitement. The bustle of people always seemed to scare them off before, but there was no one else around. He tried to calm his beating heart, wishing he’d thought to keep an apple. Birds liked apples, didn’t they? But there was no point going back now. By the time he returned they might have flown off. No, right now it was just him and the bird, and the only thing between him and catching the bird was how sneaky he could be. 

And Link was very sneaky. He slowly made his way over, his breath so light he couldn’t hear it over the pounding of his heart. As he got closer, his breath caught as it was lit up by the pale moonlight. A pure white owl. He froze as an unfamiliar surge of emotions filled his chest, bringing tears to his eyes. He swallowed roughly, praying the she wouldn’t hear it and fly away. She didn’t. Finally, he inched close enough to grab her, except… Except he couldn’t. Instead, he knelt. “Hello,” he managed to force past his trembling lips as he extended an equally unsteady arm. “Would you like to come with me?”

She stared at him, beautiful golden eyes glimmering like stars. Then she nipped his finger, and flew away. 

When he returned to the makeshift camp, Bagu and the others were already asleep. _They must have been tired_ , Link supposed, dully. Mica glanced at him and reassured him it was alright that he hadn’t found anything. Link couldn’t find it in himself to disagree, or even look at him, lest his red eyes give him away. He ate the tastelest, dried meat in a daze. Later, as he lay on his sleeping bag staring at the stars, it occurred to him that he never actually reached the top of that hill. But what was the point, when the treasure worth finding there had already left?

\--------------------------------

It was very easy to stay quiet after that. That morning, once they had crossed the bridge and turned right, he saw the owl again. It was perched on a giant ~~but not giant like the De-~~ tree. Her sharp eyes pierced into his sad pair before he glanced away. He couldn’t blame her for flying away, but that didn’t mean he wanted the reminder. 

They continued on, passing first a pond as (the heavy clang of the soldiers sent silver crabs running) until they reached a fork in the road, near hills littered with giant bones. Even downtrodden as he was, Link couldn’t help but marvel at the size. Mica noticed his wandering gaze. “Intimidating, aren’t they? No one knows for sure what they’re from but I sure wouldn’t want to meet it.” Link gazed at the bones. Their massive form stood out sharply from the dark sky. No, he wouldn’t want to fight something that large either. Other Hylians were more than enough.

“Aha! And here we are! See this Link?” The child spun around to see Mica gesturing at a sign. “‘To Zora’s Domain’. Says it right here. Two more days and we’ll arrive.” Only two more days? Link looked up in shock. He thought it was a week’s worth of travel. “We’ve been… heading there full speed. Isn’t that right boys?” Bagu and the others let out a tired ‘yes sir’ in agreement. Looking at them, he realized that they did look quite red and tired. Wearing armor must get very heavy. 

As they made camp that night, eating roasted apples harvested from trees right next to them, Link thought he heard a hoot. Looking up back at the bones, he saw familiar outline on top of them. He turned away, unrolling his bedroll. 

\----------------------------------------

It didn’t take long for them to reach the first piece of zora architecture Link had ever seen. It was a blue bridge, with glowing be miniature towers. They were so beautiful Link didn’t even mind as the rain started to pour on them, though he did raise his hood. After they passed it a water octorok tried to attack them, but stayed down after Link picked up a rock and threw it in one of its eyes. To his surprise, that action actually got him muttered praise and a friendly slap on the back from one of the soldiers. He decided to stock up on good rocks just in case more showed up. This ended up being a good idea, as one appeared soon after. The soldier complimented him.

 _Okay_ , Link thought, as they walked along the winding road. _Okay. Getting rid of monsters makes people happy._ That made sense, actually. That was good! He was always being told that he was good with swords. He’d definitely be able to fight all sorts of monsters once he was older, as long as they weren’t as big as whatever left those bones. 

Some time, octoroks, and many twists and turns later, they made camp once more. This bridge was even larger, and the mountain’s rocks on the other side a beautiful blue. This time, Mica didn’t let him sneak off, given the rain.

That night, he still heard the owl hoot. 

 

\-----------------------------

They slowly made their way up the mountain, following the path. Link itched to just climb up it, but the rain poured far too hard anyways. It did trouble him though, as he glared at the pitter-patter of rain. What if he needed to get up somewhere and it was raining? He couldn’t fly, even though he really wanted to. He was no rito. Still, they steadily made their way until Link noticed something yellow-

“WIZZROBE,” Mica cried out, “GET DOWN!” Link responded automatically, diving into cover. The others followed suit, if not quite as quickly. Yellow light sparked past their heads. “Damn,” mutter Mica. “Had to be thunder when we’re surrounded water and wearing armor. “ His black hair was plastered to his face. “Alright, here’s what’s going to happen. I’m going to go out and distract it. Once I’ve got is attention, you are all going to run. Head towards the Domain. I’ll catch up with you later.”

“But” Bagu protested, eyes wide. He looked terrified. 

“That’s an _order_.”

“Yes sir.” It was a good thing Link didn’t always verbalize his agreement. Otherwise Mica might have been suspicious at his silence. He reached for the stones left in his pouch. Two left. 

Mica ran out, charging at the monster. It twirled it’s wand, sending a ball of condensed lightning. “GO!” He shouted. The soldiers ran past the rocks and fled as the electricity hit the water and ballooned in size. Link snuck forward at a much more sedate speed, rock in hand. The Wizzrobe disappeared, magic rippling the air like a rock skipped across water. Link tensed. He had to time this perfectly. The yellow creature reappeared, spun around, and got hit by a rock in it’s eye. It wavered, but stayed in the air, turning to face him. Yellow malevolent light sparked dangerously on it’s wand. Link paled and with clammy hands reached for his second stone- 

SKREE! With an enraged shout, the owl shot down from the sky, clawing at the monster’s face. Finally it fell, dropping it’s weapon. Mica wasted no time, leaping at the opportunity. He jumped on the monster as it hit the ground, ending it with his greatsword in a single blow. As it burst into dust, Link stared at the bird. “You came back?” He whispered, not daring to believe it. His arm raised of its own accord, and she left onto her perch. She nipped his finger one more time, puffing up her plumage, before trilling happily in agreement. It’s fortunate it was raining, or someone might have noticed his watery eyes as he brought up his left hand to stroke her head. 

Well, they might have noticed, if they weren’t so preoccupied by his blatant insubordination. “Link! I told you to run! You almost got ki-”

“It’s dead?” Bagu? Mica and Link both turned to face him. He standing there, out of breath, the other two still with him. 

“What are you doing back here?” Mica demanded. “I ordered you to leave-”

“We know,” it was the one who’d smiled at Link earlier. “But what kind of soldier runs away when a child doesn’t?”

“Obedient ones, who listen _better than children_ -” Link winced.

“We’re _not_ obedient soldiers!” Bagu cried out. The stunned silence rang out over the mountain. “ _We’re not_. You said it yourself, we’re brats that couldn’t even be bothered to polish our gear and the only reason we’re here is because rabble like us are all the king can spare.”

“I-” Mica tried to speak, but Bagu wasn’t done yet. 

“We don’t matter, not really. Sure, our families would miss us, but Hyrule wouldn’t. But you… You’re important, Sir. You’re a member of the Elite guard. And that kid…” he glanced at Link. His dark eyes were so different from before. “That kid’s got a destiny before him.” He spoke the words softly, with a hint on regret, before turning to face Mica once more. Link felt something loosen in his chest, and looked down. His owl nuzzled him. “So that’s why we couldn’t just run, sir. We’re supposed to protect Hyrule, not ruin it.” There was a long, tense silence before Mica turned to the other two. 

“You both agree with him” He received two conformations, one verbal, one a nod. Mica stroke his beard as he leveled a thoughtful gaze at them. “Maybe we can make something out of you lot after all.” Link’s head snapped up. 

“What?” Bagu blinked in shock. 

“Don’t get me wrong,” Mica warned, “another act of insubordination and you’ll be cleaning up at the stables for _years_. But that attitude? Wanting to protect your fellow Hylian? Valuing the kingdom above yourself? That drive to do so? That’s the one thing every single member of the Elite Guard have in common.” Mica allowed his statement to settle in the air before grunting and moving forward. “Now come on. We have zoras to meet.” He paused. “And Link? You can keep that wand. You earned it.”

With that, and a muttered “Did he always have that owl?”, they were off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... yeah. Redemption for jerk foot soldiers? Maybe Link will actually learn their names now.  
> I made there be less monsters in general then in game because I figure without the blood moons and with regular protocols those wouldn't be nearly so prevalent. The Wizzrobe I ran into and figured the zora might have had to ignore him because of their whole 'extreme sensitivity to electricity' so-  
> Who am I kidding. You want to know why Hedwig is here. Well, Hedwig wasn't _meant_ to be here but then I was looking around that peak at night to see what Link would see and did you guys ever notice there's hooting in the night background noise? Because there is. Which means there canonically _are_ owls, we just never see them (presumably because they're hiding from the Kreese or something. So that of course made me think of Hedwig and then I thought that it actually makes _sense_ for Death to reincarnate her soul, based on his goals. Still, there definitely won't be any people from HP showing up here. Also, yes, Link starts calling Hedwig 'she' long before he has any reason to know her gender but look sometimes your soul recognizes another's.


	6. Princess Mipha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally arrive at the Domain! Princess Mipha is really nice and Link continues to remain oblivious to the many oddities surrounding his existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! WE'RE FINALLY HERE THANK GOD. _clears throat_ I'm fine. We're at the point where we're going to start skipping in between/irrelevant things very now and then. You can actually see that _sort of_ starting here I suppose, if you squint.  
> This _is_ a shorter chapter, but it just made sense to end it here.

Zora’s Domain was absolutely magical. Lots of things were magical, Link’s new thunder wand a good example, but the Domain went far beyond that. Past the magnificent bridge lay a blue castle, cradled in the embrace of the surrounding mountain cliffs. Waterfalls glittered in the sunlight as two Zoras approached th- _ZORAS!_. Link gazed, starstruck, at the colossal, aquatic figures rushing to approach them. One was black and white, covered in fins and gills, the other pink and white instead. They both had tails like a fish, as a smaller one growing out of the back of their heads. _So cool_. Hearing about them could never have prepared them for this. The pink one was even wearing silver jewelry, glinting in the light. But that was not the only light coming off of her. She had an odd shimmer to her, a weak blue that glinted through her skin. The owl on his shoulder, who still needed a name, puffed up in response and spread her wings. It was hard to tell, but Link suspected she was trying to make it clear that, regardless of size, _she_ was the one in charge. Judging by the look the pink Zora gave her, it didn’t work. 

Mica stepped forward. “Princess Mipha,” he began, “I apologize for our state of disarray. We did not expect you to be awaiting us at the front gates.” Link blinked in surprise. He knew the Zora’s had a princess, but hadn’t expected to meet her. He’d never even met Princess Zelda, and he grew up by the castle! Trying desperately to remember what he’s supposed to do when he meets royalty, he fell to one knee. He stared at the floor while his owl hopped on head. 

“Oh, that isn’t necessary!” The princess exclaimed. As he looked up, he saw she had extended a hand down to him. “Please, stand.” For a moment he froze, wondering which was worse: ignoring the hand and getting up on his own, or taking her offer? Suddenly, he wished father had taught him more before sending him off. How was he supposed to do the right thing when he didn’t know? “Please,” Princess Mipha asked again, eyes kind. Link grasped her hand. As she pulled him up he hoped he’d made the right choice. Mica, at least, didn’t seem angry. In fact, he laughed. 

“Forgive him, Princess. Link is a quiet child at the best of times, and I believe you and your kingdom have stunned him into an even greater silence.” The dark Zora assessed Link with sharp, cold eyes ~~like father’s~~ , freezing him with the gaze before looking away. 

“An understandable reaction. Hylian,” He turned to Mica, “We were informed you’d be arriving in 3 day’s time. What are you doing here so soon?” Mica smiled awkwardly and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. 

“Roads were clearer than expected, and we made good time.” His smile turned sharp. “I suppose we could spend the next three days camping outside if it’s that much of an issue.” His silver eyes glinted like daggers. 

“That is not what concerned us, Sir Knight.” The princess cut in. “A thunder Wizzrobe was spotted by scouts on the path a few days ago, and we simply expected more time to deal with it before your arrival.” A sad, troubled look crossed her face. Her silver sparkled. “We worried when we saw the discharges in the distance. We feared a child might’ve wandered into it.” 

“It seems we were not entirely incorrect,” the dark one huffed, “given that this _child_ wields its wand.” It was spat out with disdain, and Link glanced down He felt an odd feeling of shame curdling in his stomach. He _had_ been proud of the wand, proud of the way he’d stayed and fought instead of run, but now… 

“Seggin!” Princess Mipha admonished. “I apologize. We were very worried about whoever the Wizzrobe had targeted, and tensions are high. Additionally,” She stood tall. “I would like to formally thank you for your service. Thunder magic is particularly dangerous to us.” The mean Zora, Seggin, sneered but made no comment. “And if you’ve sustained any injuries, I would be happy to heal them.” Link frowned, confused. 

“Ah, that won’t be necessary, we’re fine-”

“Heal?” Link asked, unable to help himself. Realizing what he’d done, he covered his mouth with his hands, as if to take the word back. The princess laughed, but not unkindly.

“Yes,” her blue shimmer rippled, condensing in her hand as it began to glow a beautiful blue. “I use my magic to heal.” Link stared at her in awe, vaguely aware of Bagu and others doing the same. 

“ _Wow_.” She smiled at him, allowing the magic to dissipate and spread across her body again. Link made a mental note to look out for other people who shimmered. For other people with magic. He looked down at himself. Nothing.

\----------------------------------

They were brought to their rooms not too long after that, Mica immediately leaving to speak with the Zora’s King while ordering the others to wait. Link took the opportunity to try to name his bird. “You need a name,” he told her. She looked at him as if to say ‘of course I do’ and ‘you should’ve given me one sooner’. She was very commanding for a ball of fluff. Father would approve. 

“What about White? Snow? Birdy?” Regal eyes stared with increasing intensity into his soul as he spoke, making her opinion clear. He swallowed. “...Skree?” He offered weakly. She nipped his finger, _hard_ , before glaring at him with all her might. It was ~~un~~ surprisingly intimidating. She had a very strong presence, the kind he imagined all kings and queens must have. His eyes widened. “How about Queen?” Her head tilted as she seemed to consider it, before hooting in approval. Link let out a sigh of relief, not having realized he’d been holding his breath. 

“So the owl is definitely new then?” It was Bagu. Link’s head shot up in surprise. He’d known they were there, of course, but he hadn’t expected one of them to _speak_ to him. Bagu sighed. “Look ki- Link. We just wanted to apologize again for how we acted before. For real this time.” The soldier next to him next to him nodded, while the other voiced their agreement. Link shrugged. 

“It’s okay. Father said words don’t matter anyway.” Bagu grimaced awkwardly. 

“Well these do, okay? We’re sorry. And if there’s anything we can do to make it up to you, or just… help you out, let us know, alright?”

Link paused for a moment, considering. Then, “Want to spar?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Link can see magic. He didn't notice with the Wizzrobe because he's never seen a Wizzrobe _without_ magic, seeing as they don't exist, but 2 Zora side by side, one with magic, the other without? There's no better way to make it stand out. Of course, being a child, he just assumes everyone else can too.  
> Hedwig (now Queen), is very intelligent, but you can't really expect anything less, given the circumstances. The circumstances I haven't explained. Spoilers? It's definitely Hedwig though, don't worry.


	7. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link gets that spar, and gets healed! Unfortunately, Mipha can't help but feel there's something wrong with this situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right well. 2 updates in one day, though to be fair the first was quite short. Eventually these will stabilize. Eventually.

Sparring ended up having to wait until Mica returned. He _had_ ordered them to stay. Still, Link wanted to leave anyways. That wasn’t too unusual, Link often felt the desire to sneak away, to scramble up an apple tree and watch the birds dance across the sky, but… He wasn’t usually so tempted to actually do it. Link held Queen close as he thought, feeling her body inflate, then deflate, with every breath. She had fallen asleep not long after they named her, which he guessed made sense. Owls sleep during the day. 

Gently, as not to wake her, he ran his fingers down her white feathers. He felt the strange urge to talk to her, to confess his worries. She couldn’t talk back to him, but she could listen. Not talking back meant she couldn’t tell father either, so it really was more of a positive overall. Of course, even if Queen was awake, they weren’t alone. Even if they were, Link wasn’t sure he’d be able to form the words. To confess that he… No. It didn’t matter. 

The door opened and Link’s eyes snapped up. “I see you actually listened for once.” Mica’s gruff voice rang out. Queen twitched slightly in response, but Link hushed her, stroking her head. Sleep was important. 

“You’re done already?” Bagu asked. Mica’s whole body shook as he laughed in response. 

“Done? By the Goddess no! We’re through the formalities of greetings, no more, no less. Still, I expect King Dorephan to be reasonable.” Once more, Link wondered how long they would stay here. Before he’d left he’d been nervous but now… He’d wondered, before, what he was without his father’s hawk-like gaze. He’d worried, secretly, that he wasn’t anything. But here he was, 4 days later, a thunder wand locked on his belt and ~~his familiar~~ Queen in his arms. _And he met a magical princess_. Before he was worried. Now? ~~Now he thought he never wanted to go back~~. 

“Link?” Said boy blinked in surprise. When had Bagu gotten so close? “Mica said we should be able to spar, if you still want to.” He paused. “You don’t have to, you know.” Link shook his head vigorously. No, sparing would be good. It’d be just the thing to clear his head.

\----------------------------------------

 _That_ , Link thought later, _was tough_. He bent over, hand on his knees, as he caught his breath. His left forearm stung from the blows he’d been forced to block with his training shield. It was much harder to spar against multiple opponents instead of just one. Less room to roll and jump out of the way, though the water on the floor didn’t help either. He was lucky he hadn’t fought against father or his men. It would’ve been a painful loss. 

“Hahahaha! Good show Link!" Out came Mica’s loud support. “He’ll be unstoppable when he grows up, no doubt about it. Elite Guard for sure!” With that, some of the gathered Zora began to cheer and clap. The fanfair embarrassed him. He wasn’t use to such things when he sparred, win or lose. 

“Ow”, Bagu whined from the ground where he’d curled up, receiving answering groans. He slowly made his way back up to his feet. “You’re a force of nature, kid.” He laughed, then winced. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go take the walk of shame back to our room.” The others followed them out as Link watched. The Zora began to disperse as well, then-

“What’s going on here?” It was Princess Mipha, her subtle blue shimmer as pretty as before. She held with her a beautiful silver spear. Mica stepped forward to greet her.

“My men just had a spar. They’ve gone to lick their wounds, other than Link here.” A large hand landed on Link’s shoulder, causing him to wince as it jostled his bruised body. The princess gasped in horror, her free hand rising to cover her mouth. 

“They beat a _child_?” Link pouted, slightly offended. 

“They didn’t _beat_ me! I won.” As he spoke, he raised his left arm as to gesture at himself, instantly regretting the action. _Ow_ , he thought, but managed not to say. 

“That’s not what I- Please. Let me heal you.” Link’s breath caught. 

“You needn’t bother, princess-” Mica’s attempt to assure her was cut short. 

“I will decide for _myself_ what I need and needn’t bother with. Fortunately, this will be no such occasion, as healing a child is never a bother. _Never_.” There was a fierceness in her as she stared Mica down, one strong enough to make even him back down. 

“My apologies, Princess.”

“ _I_ do not need an apology. Link,” she turned to him, “would you follow me?” He nodded, falling into step behind her as they approached a bench. He heard Mica walk away, feeling strangely glad for it. “Would you show me where it hurts the most?” With only slight hesitation he offered his left arm, the forming bruises on full display. She frowned at the sight, lips tight. “I do not like seeing anyone hurt,” she confessed, as her magic traveled up her arm. Her hand lit up as she continued, “children least of all.” Link understood. Knights protected the weak and innocent, and most children were both. Protecting them was an important duty. Luckily, Link was the exception. 

“It’s okay,” he reassured her, “I’m strong.” Her kind features only tightened further, and Link inwardly berated himself for making it worse. The healing magic flowed into him with a soothing warmth as he decided to try again. “I have this mark,” he explained, pointing to it with his free hand. It was strange she hadn’t noticed it, but adults seemed to miss so many things. However, she quickly proved his assumption wrong. 

“I know of the mark,” she calmly informed him. “ _Sir Mica_ ”, she ground out in an uncharacteristically harsh tone, “informed us of it when asked why you had joined them.” With a final burst, the last of Link’s aches disappeared. “I simply believe it does not justify such strict training.” Link stared at her, wide eyed. “The Goddess has a destiny for you, that I cannot deny, and yet…” She turned to look him directly in the eye. “I do not believe she would be so cruel as to demand this. That she would demand this much.”

Link forced himself to swallow. “Calamity Ganon would,” he whispered, softly. “Calamity Ganon demands everything.” Unspoken was that defeating him demands everything, but she heard it all the same. Sad golden eyes fell from his. 

“Yes,” she agreed, voice thick. “Yes he does.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've come to discover that Link is an agent of chaos that refuses to follow the path I've laid out for him, which I guess is good? Anyways all of the adults around Link have rationalized his childhood as the 'Greater Good' and aren't even bothered by it anymore but for an outside viewer like Mipha it's clearly wrong. Still, even she can't deny the importance of said Greater Good. 
> 
> But it _is_ messed up. Zelda's power is supposed to come through prayer, so the extent of the cruelty is forcing her to pray _all the time_. Link? Link's supposed to be a fighter. Teaching him is much more physical. 
> 
> Also, based on Link's mindset right now? I won't say more for spoilers but I'm looking forward to when they leave to head back, which will be next chapter or so. Another pretty major butterfly is coming.


	8. The Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link makes a choice, realizes some things, and takes one step forward to his destiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra long chapter for you today! I hope you enjoy. We hit a major butterfly here.

They left the next day. _They left the next day. **They left the next-**_ Link called upon his training and forced himself to breath. He moved in a daze, avoiding everyone’s eyes. Even Princess Mipha’s presence couldn’t drag his attention away from the sodden ground. Link knew he was being ridiculous, knew he was throwing a tantrum like a _child_ but- but-

… ~~Was he a chi-~~

He dug his fingernails into his palms, focusing himself. Link was a future Knight, son of another Knight, and a loyal Hyrulian. No more, no less. “You alright kid?” Bagu asked, hand brushing against his shoulder. Link nodded automatically, forcibly untensing his fists. “Where’s, uh, that owl of yours? Queen?” He shrugged, unconcerned. 

“She’ll show up.” This, if nothing else, Link was certain of. She had refused to be carried while she slept, but she’d surely catch up once night fell. He could almost _feel_ her, even now, a fuzzy sleepy haze in his mind. The reminder made him feel a little better, causing a small smile to form on his face. His hand may be blessed by the Goddess, but he’d trade a triangular mark for his friend any day. Link bit his lip in consideration. He would need to make sure he never voiced such thoughts around father. Queen would never leave him, ~~but she could be taken away~~. 

“Alright, if you say so.” Bagu seemed tired, or perhaps a little frustrated. His armor clicked against itself as he made an exaggerated shrug, then sighed. “You really aren’t a talker, are you?”

“No.”

\-------------------------------------

The rest of the trip passed by uneventfully, the octoroks evidently recognizing him and hiding from any rocks he might throw. Time seemed to slide through his fingers like sand, until suddenly- Suddenly, they were facing down Hyrule Castle’s eastern walls. Panic coiled tightly in Link’s chest, vines reaching up to strangle his lungs. _Please Hylia_ , he begged, _can’t I go somewhere else?_. The answer stuck him like a hammer, his balance tilting as it hit home.  
“North,” he gasped, reeling. “I can go _north_.”

“What?” Bagu asked, but Link was already running. He heard Mica shout at him to stop, the guards at the gates moving to intercept him, but Link was fast and slippery. He ran as fast as he could, as long as he could. His legs trembled from the exertion as he was forced to stop, falling on the ground amid the tall grass. _Please_ , he begged internally, _please just let me go_. He heard the loud clang of armored men catching up to him and began to cry softly, his body hitching from the little sobs he refused to let past his mouth. There was something _there_ for him in the north, something important, something even the _Goddess_ had given him permission to retrieve. Link felt a tugging in his gut, heard the call of destiny ring in his ears, but most of all… Most of all… he was grateful for the excuse. 

He lay there, waiting for one of the nearby soldiers to spot him and drag him back to the castle. For his father to come up and berate him. Yell at him for embarrassing him like this. For being so selfish. For acting like such a child. Mica’s disappointed face over his desertion. Mother.... He lay there, waiting. But no one picked him up. They yelled at him, for him, split off in different directions, but none came near him. “What?” He whispered in shock, before wincing. Yet the guard not 3 feet away ignored the sound. Link stood up, carefully, before walking up to the man. His eyes seemed to skip over him, even when Link waved his hands. 

“You can’t see me,” he whispered. No reaction. “You can’t see me.” Louder. “YOU CAN'T SEE ME!” His voice cracked as he raised it to volumes it had never reached before, and yet the guard remained oblivious. Link breathed in deeply, a giddy happiness and wonder filling his chest. “Is this you?” He asked the triangle on his hand, the lines seemingly pulsing in agreement. “Thank you,” he whispered, and was off. 

\----------------------------

His travel after that was easy. He ate apples off of trees, and filled his waterskin from the river when he passed it. Queen joined him after the first night, as he knew she would, and seemed to adjust to the lack of Mica and others easily. The acceptance made him feel better as he explained to her what he was doing. “I’m going north, because I need to.” It was the truth, shortened as much as possible. “Come with me?” he asked, and this time when she nipped his finger, he understood her answer. 

Together, they made their way forward, ~~towards the forest suffused with mist~~.

\----------------------------------------

The pull lead them to the space between two cliffs, a jagged path sliced through the rock. As he walked towards it, Link’s vision filled with light. Motes of light danced in the air as silver spirals shimmered freely. He squeezed his eyes shut as it all seemed to assault him at once, Queen pecking nervously at his shoulder. “I’m okay,” he half lied, “it’s just… a lot.” A deep breath, the light filling his lungs, and he reopened them. “Okay. Let’s go”. 

As they carefully continued forward, Link considered tapping into his mark once more. However, he could instinctively feel that if he did, Queen would still be seen. And he would never consider her an acceptable target, use her like a shield against danger. ~~He couldn’t lose her, not again~~. Instead, he readied himself to draw his training sword. It was dulled, not made for true combat, but a soldier made do. A soldier also never abandoned his post, but Link was trying very hard not to think about that right now.

A fire appeared in the distance, it’s orange glow welcoming among the mist. As they approached he noticed it’s embers flew to the right, despite the still winds. The right, he noticed, also seemed… thinner. The silver mist’s glow was weaker. Determinedly, he head off in said direction, reaching another fire. From there, he followed the embers and the path in the mist once, then twice more. He stood next to two burning pillars, no other fires visible in the distance. Queen emitted a quiet squeaking sound in distress. “It’s okay,” Link hushed her, stroking her soft head. “We can still see the path.” She seemed unconvinced, but made no further protest as he wandered deeper into the forest. 

Link was grateful for her presence, as he wandered in the winding forest. The animals all fled from his approach, and the trees- Link drew his sword, pointing it at a twisted tree. A gnarled smile with sharp teeth looked back at him, motionless. He panted as he waited for it to move, his pulse beating faster than it ever had before. He knew trees don’t move, but ~~they do sometimes~~. And if there were ever a tree who wanted him dead… “Keep an eye on it, Queen?” He asked, slowly turning to continue their way forward. “Warn me if it moves.” He found himself wishing it’d been a Meteo Wizzrobe they’d fought near the Domain. A meteor wand would be far more useful against wood if it attacked. 

Fortunately, it remained still. As did the next, and the next. His vigilance never wavered though, and neither did his familiar’s. Eventually they stood before a path between two cliffs, not unlike the ones they came before the mist. The path laid ahead. He cautiously continued forward, feeling a distinct sense of being funneled, being trapped between the two walls, then: A log, hallowed out, forming an arch. The mist dwindled somewhat as he passed under it, disappearing near entirely as they exited on the other side. Small, pillow-shaped beings with faces like leaves fled as he approached a triangular pedestal. It was illuminated by light and- 

“Master…” A feminine voice whispered, “you have changed…” Each sound clipped oddly with one another in time with a blue glow. It somehow reminded Link of a long, drawn out sigh. The feeling of exhaustion seemed to ooze out of the ~~Master~~ sword. “But at your core… Yes, you are the same…” 

“Who said that?” Link asked. He needed to know. It was important, he was sure of it. 

“You… can hear me?” Questioned the faint voice, slight surprise seeping through. “Empirical data from... previous reiterations… su...gges...ted…” The strange ~~ly familiar~~ voice faded into silence as it’s glow sputtered and died. Panic filled Link’s chest, crawling up to his throat and strangling him. Tears sprang to his eyes. The idea of anyone being hurt bothered him, but the thought that he may never hear that voice again, that the ~~Master~~ sword would never shine again filled him with true horror. 

“Please don’t go,” he begged. He felt useless, helpless. They had only just ~~reunited~~ , and he was already going to lose her? He thought of Mipha, her kind smile and healing magic, and wished she was here instead of him. At least she might’ve been able to do something other than swing a sword at nonexistent enemies. Distantly, he could hear the sound of another, ~~familiar~~ voice, but his desperation drowned it out. Link grasped ~~her~~ the pommel of ~~his~~ sword, as if to rouse her from her sleep. Instantly, he felt a tug deep within him. His first instinct was to recoil, but then he realized what was pulling at him. _It was her_. 

“Okay,” he whispered, in a voice meant only for the two of them. “Okay, I’ll help you.” With that, he placed his free hand underneath his first, and began to pull. It _hurt_. It felt like every injury he’d ever had while training, even though he wasn't bleeding. Like he was slowly being carved out from the inside, until he’d surely be left hallow. He felt nauseous and sick, but refused to let go. The far-off voice grew louder as it demanded his attention, but Link ignored it. ~~She had always been there for him~~. He needed to help her. 

The drain only increased with time, until Link was sure he was going to die. Queen clawed as his hands, drawing blood as she tried to force him to let go. But he couldn’t stop. Not when he could feel her, at the other end, waking up. Not when he _knew_ he was helping. Even as his vision grew black he only pulled harder. He’d always been told he had a role to play. That the Goddess had a destiny planned out for him, that he needed to fulfill. Maybe this was it. Maybe his role, the reason for the triangle on his hand, the magic that let him sneak away... was for this. To save ~~his~~ sword. And so, with his last dying breath, 

He 

Pulled 

The 

Sword 

**_Out._**

“ **So eager to return to me, Master? Even after my gracious gift?** ” 

Link woke up with a gasp, Master Sword in hand, and a frantic (furious) owl pecking his head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that escalated quickly. Now Link a) knows about his invisibility, b) has the Master Sword, c) has met Fi (kind of, they'll talk more next chapter, she wasn't feeling great), and d) ran away from home. Exciting. ~~He also starts thinking of Queen as his familiar, but if asked to explain he'd have no idea why~~  
>  I hope that didn't seem out of character, but I actually did it _because_ I felt it fit his character. He wasn't originally supposed to do this, but then as I was writing his scene with Mipha and planning for them to head back the next day I realized he wasn't going to be able to. He'd had a taste of living, and couldn't go back. And where else would he go, but to follow Fi's pull to the north?  
> Also: to clarify what happened with in the Lost Woods, Link can **see** magic (like Mipha's), so he could _also_ see the path that you normally have to use a torch to follow. I figure that in BOTW there's often so many ways to approach a shrine puzzle, to bypass the 'intended' solution entirely, so why not apply that here?


	9. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link talks with Fi, learns she is the Master Sword and that he is the Chosen Hero. As such, he must train. Also, we have our first POV switch in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Let's do the time ~~warp~~ skip agaaaain_  
> Also I'd like to thank everyone that commented between my last update and this one. It really helps inspire me to write.

He lay there for a moment, staring blankly into the golden sky, before slowly sitting up. “Ow,” he protested to Queen, as she took a particularly vicious jab. She glared at him, molten gold eyes lit up with rage. “I’m sorry, but-” another jab, “I’m sorry! I am. But,” he flinched away as she went in again, “I needed to help, Queen. I _needed_ to.” He looked her in the eyes, hands held up in front of him. He knew what she wanted. “I can’t promise I won’t do it again.” Queen seemed to sag as she looked away, letting out a mournful sound. “I’m sorry,” he repeated, hesitantly reaching out to pet her white head. She allowed it, but refused to look at him. 

“I apologize as well, Master.” Came the voice from the sword. “I was designed to assist you in your quest, not hinder.” Her tone was as inconsistent as before, but much stronger. The light from the sword pulsed with each word. He could feel it travel up his arm ~~into his soul~~. _My quest?_ He wondered, but did not ask. There was something much more important he needed to know first. 

“Are you alright now?” he asked, crossing his legs as he placed the sword on his lap. The blade lit up beautifully as she responded.

“While in nonoptimal condition, I am functional, Master.” Confused, Link repeated the words.

“Nonoptimal condition?”

“Nonoptimal condition: not in optimal condition. Damaged.” The light paused for a moment before continuing, a slight hint of frustration in the voice. “Weakened.” Link mulled over the words, a thoughtful frown on his face, as Queen hopped closer to the sword. 

“Could we… Fix you? At a blacksmith’s maybe?” He winced at the thought, but his conviction held firm. If that’s what he needed to do to help her, then he would. 

“I am the Master Sword, forged by the Goddess. No mortal smith could ever restore my luster.” Link’s breath caught. The Master Sword? It felt _right_ , it was undeniably true, but… 

“Aren’t- aren’t you supposed to be with the Chosen Hero?” His hands shook. 

“I am and I am, Master. I am with you, as I should be.” His pulse quickened. 

“But that means that I am the-the-”

“You are what you have always been, my Master.” Link shuddered, bowing his head in a mixture of defeat and grief. 

“Then I have to go back.” He mourned. The sword paused. 

“I lack the relevant data to evaluate that claim.” Link bit his lip at the neutral tone. He didn’t want to confess what he’d done, especially to the _Sword that Seals the Darkness_. But he couldn’t lie to her either. 

“I- left.” He forced out as Queen nuzzled his side supportively. “I… I didn’t want to be there anymore, so I left.” _And came here_ , was left unsaid, but Link had already forced out as many words as he could. 

“What relation does wielding me and returning hold?” Her artificial calmness seemed to seep into him, helping him focus. 

“My father is a knight, and he was training me. If-if I’m the Hero, then I need the training.” Having explained, he let out a deep breath, deflating. It was done. Now, the Sword would tell him to return-

“Training does not necessitate your father.” _What?_ “I have been wielded by your iterations since the edge of time. Calculations suggest that you would become strongest under my tutelage.”

“And **I** will help.” Link looked up towards the direction of the new, heavy voice. It was a giant tree, larger than any he’d ever seen, or imagined. On its bark protruded a face, but one strikingly different from the faces in the misty forest. While those faces were cruel and malevolent, the face in front him was... kind and wise. Link had never met his grandfathers, neither of them, but the face reminded him of them all the same. 

“Who are you?” He questioned in a whisper. Queen hooted as those pillow-shaped forest creatures popped out of the foliage, trees and grass alike. 

“I, young one, am the Deku Tree. And we have a lot of work to do.”

 

\------------------ _10 Years Later_ \------------------

 

King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule gripped the armrests of his throne tightly as he waited. His daughter, Zelda, stood nearby. Additionally, he had one of his most loyal Shieka, Impa, to advise him. Time seemed to have slowed to a crawl. Finally, just as the king was about to yell out at his guards, ask them what was taking so long, the door opened. In walked a hooded figure- an insult he would never have allowed if not for what his guards claimed was strapped on their back. The Sword that Seals the Darkness. “Halt,” he ordered, as the figure reached the center of the room. “You will come no closer until I ascertain the identity of that blade.” They paused, before reaching for the purple hilt. His elite guard readied their weapons, but took no action. Their king _had_ asked to see the sword. 

With a flourish he drew the blade from its sheath, leaving no doubt to its identity. The brilliant blue glow was unmistakable, as was the power it emitted. The stranger swung it several times, the light briefly leaving a trail in the air before he returned it to it’s sheath. The king released a breath he hadn’t remembered holding. Around him, his court were in a similar state of shock. They had been preparing for Calamity Ganon for over a decade now, but to see the Goddess’ blade by their own eyes… King Rhoam cleared his throat. “There can be no doubt as to what blade you wield, and therefore your own destiny as the Chosen Hero. As the prophesized Hero, you surely know that Hyrule would welcome you with open arms.” He leaned forward, face cast in a severe frown. “So for what reason do you cover your face?” 

“A simple desire not to be recognized, King Rhoam.” Said king frowned both at the man’s answer and the address. ‘King Rhoam’ instead of ‘My King’? 

“And what crime have you committed that is so nefarious that even being chosen by the Goddess Herself can not cleanse you?” His guards tensed in response. It was absurd, but he could not help but wonder if the figure before him was a member of the Yiga. The Goddess would surely not allow such a thing, and yet… The figure slowly lowered his hood as the court tensed in anticipation. 

“Desertion, King Rhoam.” The Hylian face he was presented with was much younger than he expected. Dark blond hair, held mostly back via ponytail, framed bright blue eyes. Blue eyes he recognized. Blue eyes that were a perfect match for the ones on-

“ _Link?_ ” Sir Oswald gasped, his elite training and decorum failing him. King Rhoam decided that, given the circumstances, it could be forgiven. The boy, Link, glanced toward his father. His face was neutral as he spoke. 

“Yes.” Sir Oswald, seemed to remember his place, and silenced himself. Instead of speaking, he turned desperate eyes on his king. Said man leaned back, a stern frown on his face. 

“Most would say a child cannot desert.” The king tested the boy, whose passive look remained.

“Does that majority include Hyrule’s king?” Link countered. The air was rife with tension. 

“For any other child? Yes.” The king admitted. “But for the Chosen Hero? No.” He filled his tone with as much ominous menace as he could muster, frustration growing as the boy remained unaffected. 

“It is fortunate, then, that I did not desert.” Link lied outrageously, given his previous declaration. His lips pulled into a rueful smirk. “After all, surely even Hyrule’s king couldn’t blame me following the Goddess’ will?”

King Rhoam’s veins popped out as his anger grew. “That you eventually stumbled upon the blade does not retroactively justify-”

“I came across the Master Sword mere days after leaving,” Link interrupted, blatantly disrespectful. “ _After_ following the pull calling me to her.” The king stopped short at that. He had already crossed such an important milestone of his destiny at the mere age of four? He could not help the glance he shot toward his daughter. She stared at the swordsman, clearly distraught, for all she tried to hide it. It was natural, given her failings. He inwardly shook off that train of thought and returned to the problem at hand. 

“And your absence afterwards?” 

“Training.” The boy replied, face still blank. “Who am I to disagree with the Goddess’ Sword when she claims herself my ‘optimal tutor’?” There was a trace of humor to that line, an inside joke of sorts, but the king focused on a more important revelation. His fingernails dug into his throne. 

“It speaks to you?” _This_ finally got a proper reaction out of the boy, albeit not the one he wanted. A pure, unrestrained smile grew on his young face, his entire demeanor radiating fondness and affection. 

“Her name is Fi,” he confirmed, “and she is my best friend.” He paused, allowing his claim to sink in. “Well, one of two, anyways.” 

“ _You cannot be serious. _” Zelda burst out, her face covered in distress. “You cannot honestly be saying that you received the Sword that Seals the Darkness at _age four_ , and-and are already-”__

__“ZELDA!” He shouted at his daughter. The arrogant boy before him was one thing, but to have his own daughter so blatantly disrespecting his authority? He would not stand for it. “That is _enough_.” She quailed under his glare, tears springing to her eyes. Rhoam forced himself not to soften for them. _ _

__“Y-yes father. I’m sorry.” Eyes to the ground, she apologized even as her hands formed fists where they gripped her dress. He allowed her this. He turned back to the boy, who was still staring at his daughter, wide-eyed._ _

__“I do not suppose you have any proof to your claim?” He prodded him, wishing to see self-doubt appear on his face at least once. Oswald’s son blinked, as if recovering from a daze, before frowning thoughtfully._ _

__“Well, I doubt anyone else can hear her…” He tilted his head, eyes glazed. “Any suggestions?” The question was clearly not directed at him. The court waited as he seemed to hum thoughtfully before his gaze refocused. “Have you found all of the Divine Beasts yet? She says they are a bird, camel, salamander, elephant, and…” He frowned, clearly confused. “A MasterCycle? What’s a MasterCycle?” His eyes stared out at the distance once more before returning to them. “Nevermind, she says I won’t be able to get that one until all the others have been found.”_ _

__King Rhoam leaned forward on this throne. They had already found the four beast, however- “She remembers Calamity Ganon’s previous appearance?” Even Zelda seemed excited at the prospect. Link shrugged, glancing towards her._ _

__“She remembers everything, I think-”_ _

__“So she knows how the ancient technology worked?” It was Zelda once more, her irresponsible interest in those unearthed weapons once again overriding her common sense. Interestingly, the boy’s face finally showed some distress as he turned to her._ _

__“She didn’t really have anything to do with those, sorry. She noticed them, and was there when the previous Hero earned his, but it wasn’t really… her role. She wasn’t… involved.” He frowned at her apologetically, hands held out helplessly._ _

__“She focused on her duty, as she was _meant_ to,” the king summarized, eyes baring into his daughter. To her credit, she did not miss the double meaning of his statement, face crumpling as her gaze fell to the ground. _ _

__“Of course,” she agreed, “how dutiful of her.” The boy glanced between the two of them, a troubled frown appearing on his face._ _

__“She thought it was a failing, actually,” he declared, “since the information would’ve been helpful now.” The king refused to allow any such notions to take root in his daughter’s mind._ _

__“ _Helpful_ , but not _crucial_ like the Princess and Hero, yes?” The boy’s face twisted as if he’d tasted something sour as his daughter winced. _ _

__“No,” he grounded out, “not… _crucial_.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry if Link seems OoC! He has changed, naturally, after living for 10 years in the Lost Woods, but a large part of the disconnect is because of the POV change. King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule is very much a biased character, and we are seeing 14-year-old Link through his warped lens. Next chapter we'll be back to following Link, and he should feel much more recognizable then. He has changed, of course, but in my personal opinion the change feels authentic.  
> This segment is mostly intended as insight to the kind of person sitting on Hyrule's throne, a reminder of what Zelda's childhood has been like, and a sample of how others view Link.  
> I hope you enjoyed this latest installment, and trust me that the next chapter will (hopefully) relieve you of any worries you have about Link's changes.


	10. Link

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link talks to Fi, worries about Zelda, is distracted by Zelda, and lies for Zelda.
> 
> The influence of countless lifetimes are not so easily shed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Link's POV where we belong, as Link sets off yet another butterfly. There will be no more major time-skips at this point. We're going to stick to Link as we continue on ever closer to Calamity Ganon. Also, two updates in one day!

Link inwardly kicked himself as he arrived to the guest room that he had been ‘graciously allowed access to’. He had refused to interact with his father at all, beyond monosyllabic answers, and refused to live with him. The fact that the king hadn’t forced -or tried to force- Link to leave with him was a victory, one he had been determined to attain, yet… _Golden hair and golden light, swirling just beneath her skin; the feeling of familiarity, of reuniting with the dearest and oldest of friends-_ He lowered himself to the ground, forcing himself to breath. The mere distance between them, not knowing if she was alright... It prickled at him like ants crawling beneath his skin.

“I did warn you there was a 99% chance you would have a strong reaction to seeing the princess.” Fi’s unique voice spoke to him. “Even beyond the bonds between your souls, Hylia’s magic is undeniably pure and inviting.” 

“I know,” Link groaned, as he drew the blade and placed it on his lap. It wasn’t necessary to look at her, but it did make him feel better. “You _also_ said I should meet her as soon as possible, instead of waiting until Ganon reappeared.” 

“Was I wrong, Master?” Fi glowed at him, forcing him to sigh as he raised his hand to cover his face. 

“No,” he replied, letting his head thump against the wall. “But you must have seen that. She was so…” _Green eyes blinking back tears as she struggled to remain composed_ “sad. She was so sad. Fi, I should never have left her.” He'd failed her. 

“That’s illogical. You did not know her.” She attempted to sooth him, but Link’s guilt would not be vanquished so easily. It was built off the back of countless lives, countless vows of devotion to protect. 

“I did once. So many times, even if I don’t remember. And… I left her. I left her to _this_.” He spat out the final word, eyes growing moist. He’d had a pull to the north and a magical mark to help him escape. Zelda was a princess, in a castle, with no way out. And he left her. 

“You are here now, Master.” Fi pointed out. "You will be together now." 

“I’m not sure King Rhoam is going to want me around his daughter.” He admitted. His actions in the throne room had been a necessary risk to assert his independence, or so he'd thought. It had seemed like a good idea at the time. Link had not wanted to return to his father’s house, nor to be one of the king’s knights. As Fi had told him, he didn’t have to do anything other than help Princess Zelda and defeat Calamity Ganon. And the king was unlikely to reject the Hero Chosen by the Sword, even if he disliked him. Link had thought it wise. He'd kept his eyes on the king, not not allowing himself to be distracted by her... _warmth_. But he should have known better. Wisdom had never been his strength. 

“You will have to work together to defeat the remnants Demise’s Curse. The king will have to allow you time with her..." Fi paused. "However, the amount of time allotted will likely be directly linked to his disposition towards you.” Even she had to admit to the cost of his actions. 

“So I need to be respectful.” He sighed. 

“Not being actively disrespectful will result in better relations with the king.” She agreed. Link closed his eyes as he resigned himself. 

“Alright, I’m going to sleep. Do you want some more energy?”He gripped the pommel of her blade. 

“I have already informed you that I have returned to the required state of strength for optimal fighting capabilities.” There was a faint tone of disapproval to her voice, but Link ignored it, focusing on the bond between them and sending what energy he could spare. “That was unnecessary.” Link shrugged, drowsiness pulling him under as the exhaustion hit him. He crawled atop the bed 

“What if you… don’t get... picked up again... for 10,000 years? Have to… make sure… you’re okay…” As he began to drift, he felt Queen, flying towards him. He smiled. 

\---------------------------------------- 

Link blinked open his eyes blearily, staring at the stone roof, confused. Stone, not wood? Why- “Oh right,” he whispered, “I’m in Hyrule.” He’d always been in Hyrule, but now he was in its castle, a far cry from the Deku Tree and its forest. “Why did I think this was a good idea again?” He mumbled rhetorically. 

“Because when Calamity Ganon returns you will need the help of the Princess to defeat it.” Came the unnecessary answer. He laughed softly. 

“Right, thanks Fi.” Looking down at his rumpled clothes he wished he’d brought spares, but he hadn’t wanted to cover the Master Sword with a pack. Queen hooted to gain his attention before presenting a bundle. There were clear indents from where her claws had dug into it as she flew. Unraveling it he found a clean outfit. “Thanks Queen!” He exclaimed with enthusiasm. “This is exactly what I needed.” Said bird preened under the praise. “Did the koroks package this?” She nodded. “I’ll have to thank them later,” he noted. 

Queen allowed him to stroke her head once before flying out the window, presumably to find a place to sleep. Link couldn’t blame her. He wouldn’t have wanted to sleep in the guest room either, if Fi hadn’t been watching over him. She would be safe. Over the years that had passed, she’d slowly been able to pull some power out of his mark. Not much, not enough for his levels of stealth, but enough to remain unnoticed so long as she stayed still. Fi had also eventually learnt to join him under the cloak of his active power. It felt like a balm on his soul every time, knowing he could protect them with his power. That they were safe. Safe in a way _lightbeautifulperfecteverything-_ the Princess wasn't. 

After changing, he decided to head out, leaving his used clothes folded on the floor for now. _He needed to find her_. To see with his own eyes that she was safe. He opened the door to see- “Mica?” He blurted out, surprised. What was a member of the Elite Guard doing watching his door? 

“Link,” the man nodded. Some of his black hair had faded into grey, but his eyes were clear. “I’m here to guard your door.” His armor was different. It was... duller, no hint of gold to speak of. 

“Mica,” Link paused, biting his lip. “Are you still an Elite Guard?” Mica laughed, but it was rueful. 

“Noticed that already? Sharp as ever. I lost my station after… well, losing an important asset,” Nausea curled in Link’s stomach as Mica made a face of distaste. 

“You mean me.” 

Mica gazed at him sadly. “I mean you,” he agreed, “but don’t you go feeling bad for an old man like myself!” Mica wasn’t old, and Link definitely never considered him such. “I’m leading a good team, made up of good soldiers that I know you’ve met.” Mica clapped him on the shoulder. “Any guesses?” Link scoured his mind for possible candidates. 

“You mean, Bagu and the others?” Mica laughed. 

“‘And the others?’ Did you never learn their names?” Link was embarrassed to admit he hadn’t, so he didn’t. The other man saw through him anyways. “Well-” 

“Sir Hero?” It saw a messenger, doubling over as he panted. “The” huff “King” puff “ _wantstoseeyou_.” 

“You go ahead, Link.” Mica waved him off. “We can talk later.” As Link retraced his steps from last night he faintly heard Mica speak to the man. “By the Goddess, where’s the fire? Sit down and catch your breath before you collapse-” Followed by the thud of him either taking the suggestion or actually fainting. Link considered turning back, but decided against it. He’d better not keep the king waiting. Not when someone else’s job was on the line. 

“Link,” The king spoke to him once the guards at the door granted him entry. “You took your time.” _Ah_ , Link thought. _Here’s the fire_. He scanned the room. It was mostly the same faces from the day before, including… _Zelda_. He allowed himself one look at her _beautiful, burning, familiarfamiliarfamiliar-_ light, before forcing himself to face her royal father. 

“I got lost,” he lied, “I’ve only been here once.” The king’s frown deepened and it belatedly occured to Link that he had forgotten to mention his royal title. He inwardly winced. Words were so complicated. “Your Majesty.” King Rhoam seemed willing to give him that one, at least. 

“You mentioned a fifth Divine Beast. This… master cycle.” 

“Yes?” Link confirmed, honestly confused. He thought the king was uninterested in the ancient technology. The elder man’s frown did nothing to convince him otherwise. 

“You claimed that only _you_ can retrieve it.” Link frowned, trying to remember. _Had_ he said that? Fi assured him that it was true. 

“I think so? Fi says it’s true.” He paused. “Your Majesty.” The king stare at him, judging eyes looking for any purchase to sink into him. Link straightened his stance, refusing to allow him any. Eventually, the king leaned back. 

“Very well. Since you already wield the Sword that Seals the Darkness, and the information comes from the Voice within… I grant you permission to _acquire_ this fifth beast, _alone_.” Zelda, _brightandbeautiful_ gasped, and Link understood what the king was doing. Even Link had heard the rumors, on his way to the castle. That the Princess had yet to activate her power. He had found it hard to believe once he’d seen her, seen her light, but it was true. And the king was punishing her for it. _Using him_. 

_He had left her to this._

__

__

“You would need a tablet, Master.” Came Fi’s perpetually calm voice. “One the Sheika made.” Link paused at the odd statement before refocusing on the king, grateful for the excuse. 

“She says I can’t do it right now anyways. I’d need a, um, Sheika tablet?” 

“NO!” Cried Zelda, voice distraught. Her restrained magic swirled in a whirlwind of light within her. “No, you can’t have it!” 

“I thought you _wanted_ us to unearth as much ancient technology as possible, daughter. Unless you’re to tell me that was a lie?” There was a harsh cruelty in his voice as he spoke. Link hated it. 

“Of course I do just- please.” She clasped her hands together as if in prayer. “Please don’t take it away from me.” Her father was unsympathetic to her pleas. Link was not. 

“She should come with us.” He blurted out. 

“ _What?_ ” Father and daughter, in sync for once. Link was equally surprised, but unwilling to back down. 

“She should come with us.” He repeated, hoping he wasn’t making a mistake. Then, “Fi thinks it’s a good idea.” 

“Master, I never said-” Link looked at the king, smiling the most confident smile he could muster. He thought of Zelda’s brilliant, beautiful light. He thought about the way his heart ached at her distress, the bone deep certainty that he existed to help her. He thought about the freedom travel brought, the simple joy of climbing a tree for the sake of climbing a tree. 

“Fi thinks it’s a great idea.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if you have any confusion feel free to ask in the comments. Especially in regards to mechanics. I'm going to clear up what I think would be the major question, but if I miss something let me know. 
> 
> So, the Master Sword. The lines between game mechanics and canon can get blurry, and sometime I need to make a call. Weapons never broke before BotW, but there's no in-canon reason for it changing. So I've decided that, canonically, past weapons also used to break, the Master Sword being the only exception. However, Fi's weakened by the time BotW comes around, hence needed to recharge between uses. In this story I've kind of headcanoned that the 'test' wasn't just a test but energy she needed to function, hence what happened when they first met. Here, Link has been giving her energy he could (safely) spare for 10 years, but also has been using her near constantly, so while it's a net bonus and she's back in fighting shape, she _isn't_ by any means good as new.


	11. Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The path to saving Princess Zelda never runs smooth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a shorter chapter but this seemed like a good note to end it on. The path they’ll be taking is based on the ruins found on the path I mapped out in game, though I’ll naturally need to take some creative license next chapter in what things were like before they were, you know, rubble.  
> That’s mostly next chapter though.

“ _I can’t believe that worked_.” Link breathed out as he returned to his ‘room’ to pack. He felt elated, giddy at finally being able to help. Fi was far less happy. 

“Master, you lied. You lied about my words.” Her voice was as accusing as it could get, and Link felt his giddy joy deflate in response. He held her blade in front of him. 

“I know Fi. I’m sorry. I just couldn’t let… I couldn’t let him do that.” He felt guilt bloom in his chest. Link was the only one Fi could talk to, he could claim anything he wanted, and no one could disprove it. And he’d used that. Used _her_. “I’ll never do it again. I promise.” There was a long silence before the sword glowed, letting off a feeling of acceptance. Link sighed in relief. He wasn’t sure what he’d do if she refused to forgive him. “Thank you, Fi.” His voice was filled with gratitude. After a moment he sighed. “Is the Princess being there going to be a bad thing?” His friend was silent for a few tense moments before responding. 

“There will be dangers in the path ahead,” she warned, “in her powerless state, the Princess will be at risk.” Link winced. Her response was the opposite of what he’d hoped to hear. 

“Can’t we protect her?” Fi’s glow shuttered thoughtfully. 

“Given our level of strength, my calculations suggest that Her Majesty will be safe, so long as proper safeguards are adhered to.” Link’s breath left him in a relieved sigh, the worry that had begun to curdle in his stomach abating slightly. 

“I’ll do it,” he swore, “I’ll make sure she’s safe.”

\---------------------------------

The king, Link reflected, was not as accepting as he claimed to be. There was no other reason that, of all his guards, he insisted _Sir Oswald_ accompanied them. He felt his fists clench as his blue eyes stared into the man’s matching pair. Link had backed King Rhoam into a corner, had forced his hand with Fi, and was being punished for it. He forced his fists to unclench, and bowed before the king. “I’m sure his presence will be very helpful,” he lied. The man’s answering smirk angered him, but Link had won the most important battle here. Princess Zelda was coming with him. He wouldn’t be leaving her behind this time. 

It was only after they entered the royal stables to acquire the horses ‘graciously provided’ to them that she spoke. “Do you know where to go, oh Chosen Hero?” There was a distinct derision to her tone, a dislike she made little effort to hide. Link winced but couldn’t blame her. He also did not, in fact, know, nor had he thought to ask. Luckily, Fi came through for him. 

“Your previous iteration began by inserting the tablet into the pedestal at the Shrine of Resurrection.” Ignoring the many other questions that sentence brought to mind, Link turned to the Princess, trying not to be dazed by her brilliance. 

“Does the Shrine of Resurrection mean anything to you?” Her green eyes widened in shock before narrowing in suspicion. 

“Why the Shrine of Resurrection?”

“There’s apparently a… pedestal?” The swordsman felt silly even saying it, a feeling not helped by the way her eyes narrowed further in response. 

“You really don’t have any idea what you’re doing, do you?” Her intense stare made her shine all the brighter, and Link was forced to look away, a blush on his face. 

“Not really, no.” He confessed. He berated himself as ~~his fa~~ Sir Oswald assisted her in mounting her horse, wishing he’d known to do so. He pulled himself up on the horse he’d been lent, soothing it automatically. He had never ridden a horse before, but he instinctively knew what to do. _More help from my past lives_ , he mused, _I really would be lost without them_. 

“I didn’t expect you to admit to it so easily.” The Princess confessed, as she spurred her pretty white horse to a trot. The color reminded Link of Queen, who he could feel sleeping not too far away. Distantly, as he urged his horse to catch up, he could hear Sir Oswald’s steed following behind. “Given your display in the throne room.” Link shrugged, hyper aware of her shine. 

“I don’t like lying,” he answered simply, “and there are so few things worth lying for.” Sharp green eyes turned to face him. 

“So you would lie!” She pointed accusingly at him, left hand still holding the reins. He shrugged once more, trying not to let her golden brilliance distract him. 

“Everyone lies. I just try to only do it for important things.” On his back, Fi thrummed in disagreement. 

“Like what?” 

_Protecting people_. “You’ll see.” He smiled winningly (nervously) at her, unwilling to confess his most recent lie in from of Sir Oswald. She huffed and turned away, her light finally focusing less directly on him. Mindful of his friend who was still pulsing on his back, he continued. “Fi would like to say that she never lies, and is offended at the suggestion.” This acknowledgement calmed her, and she stilled. 

“She really talks to you so casually.” It was ~~Fa-~~ Sir Oswald, his voice tinged with a mixture of awe and… something else. It was a strange combination, one Link couldn’t quite interpret. He glanced in his direction, tension crawling up his spine.

“Yes.” He replied, back ramrod straight. In his mind, he could feel Queen stir slightly in response to his distress. He did his best to send her general feelings of reassurance, to lull her back to sleep. He wasn’t in any danger. He was just- he was just… He was with his father. And the feelings that acknowledgement invoked rivalled mortal danger. 

It was ridiculous. _Sir Oswald_ held no power over him. He couldn’t make Link do anything. If he tried, Link would refuse, and if he forced the issue… Fi’s presence on his back was a bright spot in his mind. Link hadn’t spent the last 10 years with her laying about, wasting time. If it came down to it, he could beat his father. So why… _why couldn’t he breath?_

“Master, my readings indicate that you are in no particular danger at this moment from outside forces.” Fi spoke, trying to reassure him in her own way. “Any threat that does appear should be within our capability to defeat.” She paused. “Together.” The support, despite the way it was worded, eased some of the tension in his spine. 

“Thank you.” 

“What?” Link glanced up at _brightwarmfamiliar-_ the Princess! The Princess.

“Huh?” He mumbled, awestruck, before shaking his head. “Sorry, I mean, what?”

She glared at him suspiciously. “You spoke first.” Despite using both hands to hold on to the reins, she still managed to give off the impression of crossing her arms.

“I did?” He asked, before realization hit him. “Oh, sorry. I was talking to Fi.” He looked away sheepishly, embarrassed. The koroks hadn’t found his onesided conversations strange, and the Deku Tree could hear Fi as well, but here… Here he was just a swordsman who talked to himself. His grip on the reins tightened as an intense wave of homesickness hit him. 

“Of _course_ you were,” Princess Zelda spat out, turning away from him and sprinting her horse ahead. Link felt lost at her anger, at being the one who had caused it. He was supposed to be helping. The only reason he was here to _help her_. So why...

Why did he get the feeling he was only making things worse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Link. Poor Zelda. They’ll get there eventually. Probably. 
> 
> I’m fairly busy for the next few hours today but if you leave me a comment I will reply to it later and it _will_ fill me with joy. Regardless though, I hope you enjoyed this latest instalment.
> 
> Oh, and the Sheika Tablet thing instead of Slate is just because I’m canon it’s said that they decided to call it the Sheika Slate, and I figured the odds of them randomly stumbling across the same name as 10,000 years ago was low. At some point someone’s going to call it a Sheika Slate in front of Link, it just hasn’t happened yet.


	12. Mabe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions rise as they arrive at Mabe Village. Link struggles to not upset Zelda, while also staunchly refusing to acknowledge that he isn't quite as unaffected by Sir Oswald as he wants to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Wow_ this chapter did not want to cooperate. I hit a short writer's block several times writing this. Luckily it's over, and I am ready to roll and get started on the next one! Except I'm pretty busy tomorrow and the day after but it should be out in a few days. Sooner if I get the time.  
> Also, side note, I take some creative liberties here. Mabe Village ruins can be found in BotW, but they're much smaller. However, I am running under the assumption that _all_ of the settlements in Hyrule are bigger, and Nintendo just cut the chaff, rather than having a bunch of extra ruined buildings with nothing in them. As a rough rule, I'm doubling the amount of buildings (based on how many I can count in game). I mean, the size doesn't really make a difference so far but is _is_ going to be continuing.  
> Thank you for your understanding, and I hope you enjoy.

The day was already half over by the time they left, so they hadn’t traveled very far through Hyrule’s fields before it began to grow dark. That they would have to stop soon didn’t surprise him. That they would likely do so at whatever settlement he could faintly see distant torchlight from wasn’t particularly noteworthy either. No, what surprised him was when the Princess took a glowing, flat rock off her hip, looked at it, and announced “We should stop at Mabe village!”

“Yes, Princess.” Sir Oswald agreed, voice tinged only by solemn duty. 

“Er, yes.” He agreed. Then, just to be clear, he pointed to the distant lights. “Mabe is that one, right?” If everyone else was going to act like consulting rocks before making decisions was normal, Link wasn’t going to be the one to claim otherwise. He had already upset _swirling, angry light, lashing out_ enough today. Besides, the stone _did_ glow, even if it was faint. Perhaps it was a magic rock. 

“I- Oh, I imagine so. It seems about the right distance.” She held the stone up in front of her, as if trying to- there was a picture on it! A… map, from what he could tell, given the movement of both their steeds. That made more sense. Still, it seemed a strange medium for a map, it was so small and heavy. How much of Hyrule would even fit on it?

“That, Master, is a Sheika Tablet. It possesses many abilities, including a fully functional and interactive map of the entirely of Hyrule. Link’s eyes widened in shock, then he winced. He had questions, but he didn’t want to upset the Princess again by talking to Fi. Similarly, he didn’t want to upset the Princess by talking to her. He bit his lips in consideration. Well, if both would probably upset her, at least in one of them he got to talk to her? He glanced over and- _bright, radiant with joy_ \- nevermind. He didn’t need to know. Not when asking could ruin her good mood.

He could feel Queen waking from her slumber as Mabe Village slowly grew in the distance. It was actually quite large, far bigger than Link had expected. Eventually he was able to the outlines of most of the buildings. As they got closer he thought he could pick out a total of 9 or so buildings. He willed himself to keep calm. He’d gone straight from the Lost Woods to the Castle, and even then he’d spoken to only a few guards before being brought to the king. Now, he was entering an area he’s never been to before, full of people he didn’t know, with _the Princess_. He felt a brief pang of regret for bringing her along before shoving it away. A life locked in the castle was no life at all. Besides, at least this way he could protect her himself. If he wasn’t too distracted by her anyways.

The Princess made an excited sound as they slowed to a stop. “Yes,” _brilliantexcitedbrightjoy_ “This is indeed Mabe Village, exactly as the map predicted!” The Princess tilted her haloed head as she held the tablet close. “Oh, but how did it know? Surely there was no Mabe Village 10,000 years ago… It must have some way of checking for changes… But how would it know the name?” She looked up at the wooden post she had stopped next to, one Link belatedly realized was probably a sign. Apparently for Mabe Village. “Perhaps it can read? Some sort of... technological scout?” She reached out with golden fingers to lightly stroke the letters. “ ...Or perhaps it simply feels the indentations in the wood, and mimics the shape?” She was radiant, light spiralling around her like countless golden fireflies dancing in perfect unity. Link was spellbound. “What do you think?”

“Um-” he stammered, mesmerised by the intensity shining in her green eyes. The question… what was the question? Something about the sign? She huffed and began to turn away, dismissing him as her light shifted focus to Os- “I can’t read,” he hastily confessed, before he could think through the words. Heat crawled up his neck, doubtlessly staining his cheeks and ears red as his eyes fell to the ground. He could feel the Princess’ dumbfounded gaze return to him, but didn’t dare look back at her light. It wasn’t her who spoke next. 

“You never learnt to _read_?” Sir Oswald asked, sounding personally offended. Link bristled. 

“It never came up,” he snapped defensively. He could feel Queen hasten her approach in response to his distress. “It doesn’t matter anyways. I don’t need to read to swing a sword.” He refused to admit his shame, to display any weakness. His knuckles were white from the strength with which he gripped the reins. His memories from his early childhood may have grown hazy with time, but some lessons were never forgotten. 

_A spar in the training yard. The slap of hardened wood hitting soft flesh, tears springing to his eyes as he fell to the ground. Cold blue eyes looking down from the towering figure above him. “If you leave an opening, be prepared to get hit.” A lighter hit on his side, just crossing the line into painful. Father’s way of wordlessly ordering him to stand up again. Crawling back onto his feet, carefully avoiding repeating the same mistake, only to make another._

“So you decided to slack off-” 

“ _Doesn’t matter?_ ” Rang the Princess’ infuriated voice. “Yes, I suppose you would find such matters trivial. What need does the _perfect Hero_ ,” she spat out his title like a vile curse, “have for things like words and education?” Her magic whirled in a furious maelstrom within her. “Sir Oswald,” she turned suddenly, “I find myself more than ready to rest.” Said knight dismounted his horse, holding out his hand to assist her.

“I will arrange for a room at the inn,” he assured her. Link watched helplessly. Less than day into a trip from the castle and things had already gone horribly wrong. There was a familiarity to the situation, one that echoed his previous trip a decade ago. But this wasn’t just Bagu-the-stranger, it was Zelda-the- _familiarprotectfriend_ -princess. And the stakes were so much higher.

\-------------------------------------

The Princess insisted on her own room. Her reasoning made sense, but the uncertainty clawed at him. He could guard her door, sleep hidden under the cloak of his power in front of it, but that was hardly the only entrance an enemy could come through. For one thing there was the window, an obvious choice- “Princess, may I have the honor of guarding your door this night?” Oswald spoke, interrupting Link’s thoughts. 

“Of course, Sir Oswald. I thank you for your vigilance.” Well. While he hated to admit it, and took note to ask first next time (as if the Princess would accept), he knew the door would be kept safe. As much as he disliked him, Link knew first hand his father’s level of both skill and dedication. That left the window. “I’m sure the innkeep would be happy to offer the Hero a room.” She had turned to face him, face neutral though her magic pulsed in distaste. Link shook his head. 

“That won’t be necessary.” Her face reddened in anger.

“You will not be j-” He shook his head more vigorously this time. 

“No, I mean do not intend to stay in a room.” She looked at him suspiciously, green eyes narrowed. Her face was framed by golden hair and golden light, and Link distractedly thought that _this_ must be the majesty crowns were meant to imitate. She stared him down for a while before sighing and entering her room without another word. 

“Link-” ~~his~~ Oswald began. 

“No.” Link denied, fading into the embrace of his power. 

\-------------------------------------

Link laid down awkwardly on the rooftop, feeling the stone dig into his back. Uncomfortable, but he had made due with worse. “Wake me up if something happens?” He asked his familiar. Queen hooted in agreement before flying to rest on a nearby tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know, things always seem to go wrong for poor Link. Don't worry, next chapter he's going to get a chance to increase his standing in Zelda's eyes, rather than continue to slide. I won't say more because of spoilers, so let's just say you're going to see another side of this Zelda, and it's probably not the one you're thinking of. A reminder that butterflies have continued to flutter over these 10 years, and some events have been altered.
> 
> Also, what do you think of the flashback for context? Good? Bad? Never again? Would you prefer if that whole italicized paragraph was cut out, or do you think it adds to the story? If people hate it I'll do my best to make it a one time thing. Even if I don't intentionally avoid it though, it will only occur quite rarely. 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading :)


	13. Yiga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night does not pass peacefully, and the consequences of early butterflies are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **WARNING: PLEASE READ**  
>  There is violence in the beginning of this chapter. It's not too detailed, but if you don't want to read it, just skip to the
> 
>  
> 
> **\-------------------VIOLENCE OVER LINE--------------------**
> 
>  
> 
> And I'll briefly summarize what happened in the end notes.  
> Thank you for your understanding.

He woke with a gasp as Queen tugged his mind urgently. Instantly bursting into motion, he rolled off the roof, catching the edge with his fingers. Queen flew in through the window with her signature enraged _skree_ , Link’s fingers jumping from stone to stone as he raced to join her. As he swung himself into the building he assessed the situation. Two masked figures, dressed in red and black, wielding circular blades. Zelda was frozen, wide eyed and still as a statue on her bed. Outside, he could hear Sir Oswald, presumably awoken by Queen’s war cry. Queen was distracting the one closest to the door, which left- 

_Clang_. With a smooth movement he disarmed man, the metal weapon flying to the corner of the room. At the same moment, the door burst open, Oswald charging at still armed man as Queen dived away from a strike. Link dropped his power, standing between the unarmed man and the Princess. The light from the Master Sword lit up his face, undeniably showcasing his protective fury for all to see. “ _Leave_ ,” he ordered, near murderous in his rage. 

“Link, they can teleport!” His father warned moment too late, as the stranger burst into red smoke before reappearing in the corner, armed once more. Link grimaced. If he couldn’t disarm him… Then he’d need to injure him instead. He rushed forward, pulsing his power as the assassin disappeared once more. A red energy began to condense next to the Princess. Link’s heart stopped as he ran forward, slicing off the red hand as it-  
Slicing off the hand as-  
Slicing off the-

Oh Goddess that was a lot of blood. 

Link hit the ground as the figure screamed, falling with him. Fi’s bright glow sputtered and died as she fell from his limp fingers. He distantly heard a now horribly recognizable sound of sword slicing through flesh behind him. He couldn’t look away, the bright red spray on his hand somehow equally mesmerising as Zelda had ever been, in a twisted, uglily way. _Oh Goddess_ , he thought, staring into the red. _Oh Goddess_ , he repeated, _I think I just killed someone_. 

“Are they dead?” It was the Princess, voice trembling. Link couldn’t look at her. He couldn’t look at anything. Oswald said something in response, but Link couldn’t hear him over the ringing in his ears. Queen and Fi fluttered at his awareness but their attempts were swept away by the tide. Oh Goddess. _Oh GoddessOhGoddessOhGoddessOhGoddess-_

**\-------------------VIOLENCE OVER LINE--------------------**

“Link?” He opened his eyes - _when had he closed them?_ \- to see her kind face staring back at him. The stranger, _his victim_ , had been removed, replaced by the Princess’ kneeling form. Golden light spiraled along her arm as she reached slowly reached for him. Link flinched back and she paused.

“I-I k… I _killed_ them.” He confessed desperately to the bloodstained ground. She was _light and good and perfect and everything_ , she shouldn’t have to touch someone like him. A _murderer_. The truth of his sins scurried beneath his skin like a hundred spiders, poisoning him from the inside. He waited for her to turn away from him, to reel back in disgust-

“ _Good_.” _What?_ His eyes snapped back up to her wet ones. “The Yiga are _monsters_ Link.” There was a fierce intensity in her green eyes. Her light sharpened harshly as she continued. “They’re monsters that look like people, act like people, _pass_ as people… But they aren’t. They’re _murderers_ and _monstrous_ and would do anything to help Calamity Ganon destroy Hyrule, heartless for the consequences.”

“I… Really?” He asked, desperate to cling to the salvation offered to him. She nodded, face full of conviction as she grasped his hand with her own. 

“They gain pleasure from the suffering of others,” she confirmed, “what could be more monstrous?” 

\---------------------------------------------------

As they prepared to mount their horses, twilight having only just hit the horizon, Queen flew down towards them. Instinctively, Link held out his left arm, offering his familiar her favourite perch. Zelda gasped in delight, hands flying to cover her face. “That’s the owl that saved me! She’s yours?” Link couldn’t help the smile that bloomed on his face, and didn’t try to.

“Yes,” Link agreed, “She is mine and I am hers.” He stroked her pure white head fondly, sending every bit of appreciation he could through their bond. Queen nuzzled him in response, nipping his finger playfully. The Princess’ magic stuttered nervously before she began to reach out a hand, stilling halfway through. 

“Do you suppose I could…” She left the sentence half spoken, but it was all Queen needed. She flew off Links arm to land on the Princess’ instead, who startled in shock. 

“Oh!” She exclaimed, delighted. “She’s incredibly clever, isn’t she?” She pet her head hesitently, growing in confidence as Queen trilled happily at her. Her magic swirled softly, as if afraid she might scare the owl off. She needn’t have worried. 

“She’s smarter than me,” Link confirmed, feeling her mix of personal pride and outrage on his behalf through their bond. She turned her head around to glare at him with golden eyes. “Alright,” he smiled at her, “we’re both smart.” Satisfied, Queen returned to facing the Princess, prodding her hand. She wasn’t done being adored yet.

“ _Incredibly clever_ ,” Princess Zelda repeated, the words filled with a much heavier weight than the first time. “You understand us, don’t you?” His familiar nodded in response. The golden magic bubbled with excitement as began to speak rapidly. “Incredible! Are there others like you? Is it exclusive to owls? How did you learn- or where you born knowing?”

“Um, as far as we can tell it’s just her.”

“ _Fascinating_.” She peered closely at her, green eyes staring into gold. “And what is the name of this wonderful avian?” Link felt a bit nervous. 

“Queen.”

“Queen?” The Princess asked, clearly surprised. Link blushed. When he’d named her, all those years ago, he never imagined having to justify his choice to _actual royalty_.

“It fit her.” He tried to explain. He couldn’t help but feel like he’d done a poor job of it. 

“Queen…” She repeated, misty eyed, before laughing. “Of course her name is Queen. ” Her lips twisted into a bittersweet smile as she softly stroked said owl’s head once more. “It does fit her. Mother would approve.” Even as she spoke, a couple tears spilled over from her eyes. 

“I’m sorry.” He apologized. It was too late to change her name now, and even if it weren’t he could imagine another word that fit her better. That didn’t mean he enjoyed the fact that it brought her pain. 

“Don’t be,” she ordered, “I’m not. I’m glad. Destiny is such a treacherous, difficult thing…” She held her hands over her heart, burning bright. “It’s nice to know there’s good too.”

\--------------------------------

After a day of travel, they made camp once more, a few hours past Hyrule’s garrison. The light from the buildings stood out among the grassy plains. As The Princess lay asleep, Link beginning to drift, secure in the knowledge Fi or Queen would wake him if necessary, Oswald spoke. 

“Protecting something means harming something else.” he informed Link, his advice both unprompted and unwanted. Link ignored him. The man continued anyways. “You have to make a choice. What’s matters more, easing your conscience, or protecting the Princess?” Nothing. Then: “They killed her mother, you know.” Shocked, Link finally turned over to stare at him. “That’s what happens when people don’t do their job. Their charges die.” Link looked at him. Blue eyes framed by brown hair, sprinkled with grey. Harsh lines permanently marking his face in a perpetual scowl. Sir Oswald. Knight. Elite Guard. His father. “Are you willing to let her die?”

“I hate you.” He informed the man. 

“I know.” 

“You were a horrible father.”

“Yes.” Link paused, turning away. 

“Did you make the right choice?” he asked, as he lay down, staring into a nearby tree. It’s branches swayed in the wind, a ripened apple falling to the ground. They both knew he wasn’t talking about whether or not to kill. 

His father laughed humorlessly. “There isn’t a right choice. There’s a wrong choice and a worse choice, and you get to spend the rest of your life trying to figure out which is which.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in the beginning part 2 Yiga assassins came to kill Zelda. Link tried to disarm his opponent who then started teleporting, and he ended up instinctively killing him in order to save the princess. He then freaks out/dissociates, having suddenly murdered an actual person after a lifetime of never so much as seriously injuring someone. 
> 
> Um. So, to be clear, just basically all of Hyrule knew since Link was 1 that Calamity Ganon was returning soon/in this lifetime, so did the Yiga. Thus they tried much, _much_ harder to assassinate the queen and princess (so there'd be no Princess with the Blood of the Goddess to stop Ganon when the time came). That's why the king sent subpar soldiers to the Zora, because he needed to keep his best near him to protect his family. Unfortunately, the Queen still ended up dying, about a year before she would've in canon (when Zelda was 5 instead of 6). As a result... this Zelda has very little sympathy for the Yiga. 
> 
> Link didn't have to worry about any assassination attempts because his would-be assassins kept waiting for him to isolate himself and then losing track of him as a result of his power, so they just doubled down on killing the royals.
> 
> So... that got dark. Hopefully I haven't scared you off. I just felt like I'd be doing Link a disservice if I _didn't_ make him react stronger to killing an actual person. Also Oswald is here, in the background, hopefully showing himself not to be the 2 dimensional character Link viewed him as.


	14. The Figurine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiet, peaceful morning with a pinch of prayer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is admittedly kind of filler and also only a little over 1k but things aren't always crazy and hectic in real life. Also I was busy the last couple days and wanted to post _something_. 
> 
> Next chapter we'll get back to the plot I promise. Though there _is_ some important character stuff here, so it isn't entirely filler.

That night passed without incident. Link did not sleep fitfully, did not suffer nightmares nor any other terror. He wasn’t sure how he felt about that. Shouldn’t he be stricken with guilt? Suffer some sort of regrets? Even after the Princess’ blessing, her support… The Yiga were monsters. Princess Zelda had said as much, and Link believed her even before he learnt they’d murdered the Queen. Her mother. Still… He’d expected something… More. 

“Are you well, Master?” Fi’s calm voice. Link smiled, reaching for her by his side. 

“Of course,” he assured her, “how about you?” 

“I have suffered no significant decrease in functionality in the last 24 hours. My strength is at optimal levels.” He smiled at the response’ predictable hint of exasperation. She’d made no secret of the fact that she considered concern over her well being a waste of time. Link was by no means deterred. Fi wasn’t just his sword but his friend, even if she’d never admit it. 

Link sent a questioning burst to Queen in his mind, receiving slightly offended reassurance in response. Princess Zelda had agreed to share her tent with Queen, though he suspected she would’ve allowed it even without the threat of Yiga. The Princess seemed quite taken by the owl, which was unsurprising. Of course she would have brilliant taste. He tried not to think of what that meant, in regards to her initial dislike of him. 

Oswald was already up, packing his things. The sun lit his brown hair with a golden sheen. It was strange. Link’s feelings for the man hadn’t changed. He still disliked him, still despised the way his early life had been so thoroughly tainted by his father’s overbearing strictness. Yet… there was a calmness to it now. Link hated him, but it was a much more tranquil feeling. Less aggressive. The instinctive fear lingered, the urge to keep his distance and never see Oswald again, but it was manageable. 

Link lacked the vocabulary to know it, but what he was feeling would best be described as a level of closure. 

“Are we…” The Princess’ voice drifted off as she yawned. “Are we going already?” Link turned to look at her. She had scrambled out of her tent, hair disheveled and clothes wrinkled. Her golden magic pulsed languidly, as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. _Beautiful_. 

"No,” answered Oswald. “I merely thought to prepare now as to not distract you from your morning prayer.” It was a subtle reminder, one that inspired a shadow to flit over her face. 

“Right,” she muttered, “I’ll get right to that.” Her face was neutral but her magic swirled in distaste. Link, having learnt nothing, spoke before thinking. 

“Can I join you?” Shock sprang to life on her face as her light stuttered. Green eyes stared blankly into his blue. 

“ _What?_ ” Link blushed, turning his head to stare at a nearby tree instead. He really needed to start thinking before he spoke.

“I don’t have to-”

“But you _want_ to?” She asked, forcing his gaze to return to hers once more. Again, he found himself caught in the razor sharp intensity of her glow. He shrugged, returning to observing the tree. There was a bladed rhino beetle on it. He could feel her light bearing into him. Link couldn’t help the suspicion that she was carefully taking him apart, studying him like she had everything else on their journey. He could only hope she wouldn’t hate what she saw. “Alright.” Princess Zelda agreed. Link turned to face her. Her eyes were sharp and filled with determination. “You may join me.” 

“Is that allowed?” Oswald asked, grim faced. “The king was very specific about his expectations for this trip-” 

“It is not expressly forbidden.” Her voice was stern and left no room for argument. The knight frowned further before nodding in acceptance. While Link was sure he still didn’t agree, he seemed unwilling to push it further. 

And so Link found himself next to Zelda, kneeling in front of a figurine she’d pulled from her horse’s pack. It was of a solemn-looking woman, stone wings on her back. Something about the imagery, about a person like him with feathered wings seemed familiar, but he couldn’t place it. Perhaps he had seen it before, in a past life. After all, the figurine was of-

“Hylia,” came Fi’s voice. “Her representation hasn’t changed, even after all this time.” He sent her a brief flash of confusion along their bond, unwilling to speak as the Princess set up the miniature shrine. He wondered why the figures remaining the same would be surprising, or notable, as Fi would put it. Isn’t that just what she looked like? “Hylia has not been seen by mortal eyes since her first statue was built. Typically, things distort and change with time. That they have not must be a sign of Hyrule’s dedication to the Goddess.” There was hint of approval to her tone, unsurprisingly. She _would_ approve. 

“Alright,” Zelda spoke, having finally finished her set up. “It’s not a proper shrine, but it will do. Better than nothing anyways.” The figurine had been placed on a smooth rock, between two burning incense. Link couldn’t identify the scent, but it was nice. Flowerly. “Now, kneel -well, you’re already kneeling, so just stay like that- and you clasp your hands like this,” she clasped her hands together. “And then you… offer your devotion and pray for… well,” she shifted uncomfortably, “whatever it is you’re praying for.” A breath. “If I may ask.... What are you praying for?” 

Link could only shrug in response. “For this trip to go well? For you to be safe? To keep Hyrule safe?” He hadn’t really thought ahead here. “I don’t… typically have a plan,” he confessed to her, eyes locked on the figurine. “I just.. Do what I feel like I need to, when I need to.” He shrugged once more, studiously looking away from her light. “I don’t really think things through, I just… act.”

“That sounds…” Her voice trailed off. 

“Unwise?” He offered self-deprecatingly. Her light pulsed. 

“No. Well, perhaps somewhat, but it also sounds so very…” She paused to take a deep breath before sighing longingly. “ _Free_. It sounds so free.” 

As they settled into silence, Link reflected on the fact that he knew exactly what to pray for. _Hylia, Goddess of Light. You gave me freedom. You sent me north, you gave me Fi and you sent me to her. Zelda deserves that too. Freedom and happiness and friendship. So please, help me. Help me help **her**. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, not very satisfying on it's own, but I do think it's important to have moments like this between everything else. Next chapter should be more exciting and proper length.


	15. Pulley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally reach the Great Plateau and are faced with the question of how they'll scale it's rocky walls. Link reveals some secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions you might ask me after this chapter (if the rest of the story so far wasn't enough): is Link into Zelda? Unrelated fact: I honestly have no idea if Link is into Zelda. This story might end Link/Zelda or just a very intense platonic bond. We'll just have to wait and see together.
> 
> EDIT: This chapter has been edited to be compliant to a ruined tunnel I hadn't noticed before writing it. I'd like to thank Chris_Atola for first pointing it out, and Master_Torch_Master for offering an idea for why they couldn't have taken it (thus making it so I could do it without having to rewrite the whole thing to fix it). Thank to both of you!

Link finally saw the Great Plateau later that day. Dusk had fallen, the sharp cut of the cliffside contrasting starkly with the stars. His first thought after seeing the plateau up close was _I bet I could climb it_. His second was _of course I could climb it_. He’d been able to climb the Deku tree after all, which was significantly taller. His third: _But how will the Princess get up?_ He by no means considered her weak or incompetent, but the kind of strength and skill needed to climb so high required hours of regular dedication over years. Even if she had ever been interested, he highly doubted King Rhoam would’ve allowed it. _Ugh_. He may have reached some sort of equilibrium with Oswald, but just the thought of Hyrule’s king made Link’s mood sour in distaste. Princess Zelda was… Perfect. Everything good in the world, wrapped up in golden light. Why would anyone hurt her, even emotionally, on _purpose_? Or not care if they hurt her? _Then again_ , he considered, _that hadn’t stopped the Yiga_. 

The Princess led them to the left, to where a tunnel was. Except, when they reached it... "What's happened here?" Zelda demanded the two guards staring at the debris. They startled at her approach, eyes widening in recognition. 

"Princess!" One exclaimed, before actually answering the question. "We heard a series of explosions, bomb arrows we think, though we don't know why anyone would bother. There isn't much trade to be stopped." _Yiga_.

"They didn't do it to stop _trade_." She hissed, fists clenched. Her magic whirled in a furious maelstrom. 

"Princess-" one called out, but she was already walking away, Link and Oswald behind her. Eventually she stopped, turning to face them

“I confess… I’m not sure how we’re going to get up there. I was _hoping_ to take the tunnel, but..." She glanced once more at its ruins before tapping on the tablet with a fevered focus. "...There’s this brown rectangle marked ‘Plateau Pulley’ that might be something but…” The Princess muttered worriedly, staring intently at the Shieka Tablet in her hands. Link frowned in thought, before his face cleared. If the only way up was to climb, then he would just have to take her with him. She could hold onto his back, or better yet, tie herself with rope. He wasn’t going to risk her safety out of laziness. 

Oswald could make his own way up. 

“Fear not Princess. There is a… Well, I suppose Pulley is as good a word as any…” Oswald sighed, for once seeming lost and uncertain. It was a strange look on him. He did not wear it well. “It's used to quickly transfer heavy crates, but I'm sure they'll make an exception. I don’t know how to describe it’s workings -perhaps you might ask someone at the castle once we return- but you stand on a reinforced board of wood and…” Oswald mimed pulling on something, a descriptive gesture of the sort he so rarely used. “You pull a rope and rise.”

The Princess’ interest was sparked. “When you say rise, you mean you climb the rope or-”

“I mean the platform rises, Princess.” She _sparkled_. 

“Like-like _flight_?”

“Well- no, you’re not leaving the- well, you are but not… I mean, there are _ropes_ -” Link was relieved to see he wasn’t the only one to falter and grow uncertain under her bright, burning intensity. Perhaps he didn’t stand out as quite so hopeless after all. 

\-------------------------------------

It was dark when they reached the ‘Pulley’, and Oswald had claimed it would not be manned. They would have to wait for morning to use it. That did not deter the Princess from heading off to see it regardless. “This just means I’ll have more time to study it before we move on,” she reasoned. Oswald clearly wasn’t nearly so enthused, but couldn’t order her back. Evidently, the king hadn’t ordered him to make sure she avoided ‘pulley’s at night, and she _was_ the Princess. Politics were complicated, and Link found himself glad once more that he’d left, that he hadn’t been sworn in as a knight. 

The ‘Pulley’ was strange. Ropes, up and down, with metallic wheels that spun as it was pulled. And it was light too, pulling the rope anyways, even though the platform was not. It was shocking to see that it _didn’t_ glow. Zelda was muttering a mile a minute. “But where does the weight _go_? It must have _something_ to do with all these… miniature wheels… miniature hook-wheels? Else what is the purpose of them, but…” She was near emitting focus, her light condensed to a pinprick of glare. “Perhaps there’s magic involved, but if so, where? Is that why those wheels are shaped like-” Ah! Finally a situation where he could help. 

“There’s no magic.” And there truly wasn’t. The entire thing was a dark spot to even his most discerning examinations. There was simply nothing. Not even a spark. Just metal and weak, vulnerable rope. 

“How do you know? Are there ‘Pulley’s in the- wherever you were for ten years?” Her voice, strangely, wasn’t as accusing as he’d expected. It was still there, but just a pinch. The tiniest hint. The strongest emotion he could sense was that overwhelming curiosity. 

“There aren’t any -I don’t think the Deku Tree would like it honestly- but I know there’s no magic because it’s dark.” He heard his words as he said them, and knew he’d made a mistake. 

“Because it’s _dark_?” There was frustration now, as she threw her hands up in the air in defeat. “Right, it’s dark, so no magic. I know your- I know the Sword that Seals the _Darkness_ glows, but not everything magical does.” He needed to save this before it was too late. He didn’t want them to go back to the beginning of the trip, where his mere presence offended her. He couldn’t. 

“I see it!” He exclaimed. “I see magic. If it’s magic I see it. Even… even if others don’t.” The world seemed to grow silent in response to his declaration. “So I know it isn’t magic. Because if it was, it’d glow.” Oswald broke the silence. 

“Is that what the mark does?” He spoke softly. A gentle breeze flew by. Link hated this. He didn’t mind telling the Princess, but he knew whatever Oswald heard would be eventually passed on to the king. And he didn’t want to give him even more ammunition over his daughter.

But the alternative was to lie to her. Again. 

“It’s part of it,” he admitted. “It’s why I can hear Fi, we think, and if I pull on it…” 

“Yes?” It was Zelda, prompting him to continue. He couldn’t read her face. But he couldn’t lie to her. 

“It gives me… How do I put this…” Oh, “Undetectable stealth.” They blinked at him.

“Undetectable stealth?” The Princess again. He paused, thinking of how to explain. 

“It’s literally undetectable. I could…” He tried to come up with an example. “I could steal your sword”, he pointed at Oswald, “give it to Zelda and have her clasp her hands around it, jump on your back and pull your hair and you _still_ wouldn’t notice me.” A moment passed, then-

“That’s impossible!” Zelda cried, stabbing her sword into the ground. “How would we-” she looked down at the royal broadsword buried into the ground at her feet, then up at Link. He was sitting on Oswald’s shoulders, legs wrapped around the man’s neck and hands holding onto his brown hair. The look of shock on the knight’s face was unmistakable. “...Impossible.” Link jumped off his father’s back, doing a flip before landing on his feet. He shrugged.

“It’s magic,” he stated. As far as he was concerned, that explained everything. Magic didn’t follow the same rules as everything else. There was no logic involved. Zelda stared at him for a long, drawn out moment.

“I- give me your hand.” He held out his left hand obediently, palm facing down so the black triangle could be seen. The Princess grasped at it, tracing the lines with a thoughtful frown on her face. Link shivered. “Does it alter in any way when you use its… ability?” It must have taken him a moment too long to answer, as she looked up at him questioningly. 

“I- the lines get darker.” He stammered. Her frown grew.

“ _Darker?_ They’re already pitch- no they’re even darker than that. The darkest black I’ve ever seen. It’s like...” She paused, searching for the right words. “It’s like there’s a hole in your hand.” She went to turn his hand over, and he twisted his arm so she could. “Nothing on this side.” She looked at his mark once more, then at the sky, doubtlessly reaching the same conclusion he had, years ago. It didn’t matter what else you compared it to, his mark was blacker. “And you say it gets _darker_? What does that that look that?”

Link thought about it. He thought about the times he’d glanced at it while sneaking, when he’d watched it as he pulled. Watching the stark lines deepen even further into his skin. A black so black, so consuming that the only way to properly describe it was “a hole.” He repeated her words. “A hole that sucks in all the light that touches it, and never lets it out.” ~~A black dark as Death~~. Something must have shown on his face, or perhaps she realized that even she wouldn’t get any more out of him, as she dropped her line of questioning- along with his hand. He was grateful for the former, if slightly saddened at the loss of her touch. Oswald was silent.

“Well, I suppose that’s enough for the night then. In the morning we can ride this ‘Pulley’ up and-” Mentioning the pulley reminded him what he’d been thinking before they’d gotten sidetracked. 

“We shouldn’t.” He interrupted. Princess Zelda turned to him, face looking vaguely betrayed. 

“Just because _you_ can climb-”

“It’s all held on a rope,” he tried to explain. “What happens if someone cuts it?” The silence that rang through the night this time was much more somber. Link felt Queen’s arrival but continued to stare at the Princess, whose face was stricken. 

“From what I have observed, Master, you are correct. A single cut line would send the platform falling to the bottom, the fall resulting in a near certain death for the Princess. Even without sabotage, there is still a low but unacceptable risk of the system failing due to poor maintenance and a lack of failsafes.” Fi’s analysis validated his concerns. 

“You really think that they’ll…” 

“Why else bomb the tunnel?” Oswald this time. Princess Zelda turned to him. “I would never betray my oaths or this kingdom. But if I wanted someone dead, this would be the perfect way to do it. _Especially_ if I didn’t think I could beat them in combat.” 

“But-but… I can’t _climb_.” There was an incredible sorrow to her words, one that reminded him of himself. He remembered, all those years ago, that dreaded certainty that he would have to go back, to be trained by his father. Remembered waiting for Fi to deliver that inevitable verbal blow. But she hadn’t. And neither would he. 

“I’ll carry you.” He stated. He’d been willing to do it before he’d learnt of the Pulley, and nothing that had happened since had changed his mind. Her head snapped to him. He continued on despite her shocked look. “Oswald can tie you to my back, and then I’ll climb up. I can do it.” He paused. “Then he can either climb up or take the Pulley if everything really is alright.”

She stared at him, wide eyed and opened mouthed. Then, “Alright.” A firm, determined nod. “Let’s do this.” 

“Princess-”

Said Princess spun around to face him, hands on her hips and an unwavering conviction in her voice. “I am _going_ with Link to the Shrine of Resurrection, _Sir_ Oswald. You can either come with us to protect me, or,” her green eyes sharpened into a steely glare, “you can _get out of my way_. Which will it be?” 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Oswald bowed. “I’ll get the rope.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we are! Zelda sure is a force of nature, isn't she?
> 
> The Pulley thing is actually pretty cool science that you should google if you're interested. It's also something that I can't remember seeing any mention of existing in-game, but I figured they _must_ have had a way up there pre-calamity. So, creative license in use here.


	16. Zelda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link carries his princess to the top of the cliff. Emotional conversations ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm very pleased with this chapter. A nice long length, and some important stuff happening here. I do want to be clear though: please remember that Link is not all knowing. He's going to make some assumptions based on the knowledge he has and he won't always be right/100% accurate. In this chapter specifically some things about how his powers work are talked about. He knows _what_ he experiences, but take any 'why's with a grain of salt. I know the mechanics of what's he experiences and why, he doesn't. 
> 
> I'm just saying this because I read this to my mom (I always read the chapters to my mom, helps me notice typos, though sometimes _after_ posting them lol) and she got confused.

Princess Zelda was, Link reflected, quite light. She was a noticeable weight on his back, not to mention her arms and legs from where she’d wrapped them around him. The rope dug into him slightly from where it’d been wrapped. But whatever weight she added was nothing in comparison to how light and full she left his chest. 

Climbing up such a steep cliff had never been so easy. 

They had decided to proceed that very night in order to surprise anyone waiting for them. They’d be expecting the party to wait until daylight, until the Pulley was manned, and should be suprised by their timing. Oswald would come up in the morning, bringing the horses with him one by one. By then, Link could keep an eye out and make sure no ropes were cut. 

At the halfway point Queen pulsed reassurance at him, letting him know there was no one lying in wait for them. Good. Pushing them off right as he and the Princess reached the top would also have been a good opportunity for any assassins. It seemed like going at night was indeed the right choice. “You said you can see magic,” came her quiet voice. Link paused for a moment before continuing his climb. 

“Yes,” he confirmed, digging his fingers into the rock for proper purchase. 

“What do you-” she faltered, “what I mean to say is…” Several moments passed in silence. “What-what about _me_?” Her voice broke at the end, raw desperation following. “What do you see when you look at _me_?” 

“She is worried she doesn’t have any magic.” Fi observed. Link had already guessed as much, but appreciated the confirmation and let her know via emotional pulse. “I suggest alleviating such worries.”

“ _Light_ ,” he whispered into the night, voice reverent. Zelda’s breathed hitched. “Golden and beautiful and burning and _perfect_.” He could feel her limbs trembling from where they were wrapped around him. “Brighter than anything, _everything_ ; stunning, a condensed sun just beneath your skin, but purer, _better_ than anything else I’ve ever seen.” It was the truth, and Link couldn’t stop the words from pouring out of his mouth like a waterfall. “You’re _perfect_ ,” he confessed, grip tight on the rock wall. “ _Flawless_.” 

“R-Really?” Her voice wobbled, a soft, broken sound. 

“I swear,” he confirmed, “On… On everything I’ve ever cared about. I swear it’s true.” That seemed to send her over the edge. She rested her face on the crook of his neck, soft sobs shuddering through her. The back of his shirt slowly grew wet, but Link chose not to mention it. It hurt him to see her hurt, it always would, but… He doubted she got to cry often. He wouldn’t want to cry in front of King Rhoam anymore than he would his father, and to everyone else she was the Princess with the Blood of the Goddess. When… when could she just be Zelda? A person? To be...

 _Imperfect_ , he thought, with a sort of dreaded realization. He’d called her perfect. He’d thought about how perfect she was several times. Was he just like them? Looking to force her into a mold she didn’t fit? _No_ , he decided. He didn’t want to change her. He didn’t want anything from her but her happiness, safety, and presence. And even the last… Even that he would give up, for the first two. 

Her soft cries had slowed to a stop as he’d pondered. They were now nearing the top, and he wanted to brighten her mood before they got there. He thought of the Koroks and decided to try to channel their mischievous nature. “We’re almost there, Princess,” he began, “how worried do you think Sir Oswald is, right now?” She let out a small, instinctive snort in response. Encouraged, he continued. “We could pretend to be having trouble. I could slip up a bit, slide down a few feet.” She pulled her arm away from him for a moment so she could smack him with it. 

“Don’t you dare!” She cried, just a shade too loud in his ear. He winced instinctively, and when she next spoke it was much quieter. “I’m not falling just to scare one of my father’s guards.” Link was slightly offended.

“I wouldn’t let you fall!” He stated firmly, unwilling to allow any such insinuations. “Besides, don’t you think it’d be fun?” He’d sure thought so growing up, swinging around in Lost Woods. “It’s almost like…” He took a deep breath. “It’s like _flying_.” Princess Zelda paused, considering, before firmly shaking her head. 

“If you do that he’ll never trust you to carry me again.” She had a point. Nevermind then. Though Link could help the giddy feeling that rose in his chest at the thought of there being an ‘again’. Of continuing to travel. _Together_. 

“Another time then?” He hesitantly offered, her eventual agreement all the validation he needed to know he was doing the right thing. 

\-----------------------------------------------

“ _Oh_ , what a view!” Link didn’t disagree. Though it was lit only by the pale moonlight, the ground below them was quite impressive. It _was_ beautiful, even if said beauty paled in comparison to her golden light. Queen hooted in agreement, sending him an unnecessary burst of smug satisfaction. The world _was_ beautiful from above, that Link had never doubted. He just never gained the ability to fly. 

“I’m going to take a look at the Pulley,” he informed both his familiar and princess. “Please…” He hesitated, not wishing to ruin her fun, but… “Please move away from the ledge?” 

“Of course,” she acknowledged, her enthusiasm subdued. “I could come with you?” He weighed his options for a moment. There was a significant chance he would find trouble, but there was also always the chance trouble could find her. In the end, the choice was obvious. He nodded, and so they quietly snuck towards the contraption, peering cautiously into the dark. Queen hadn’t seen anyone, but she’d moved to watch over them as he climbed. Additionally, there might have been tiny details she’d missed. 

They reached it not long after. There was indeed no one there, a fact Queen also confirmed. Link drew Fi, her glow illuminating the area around them. “Do you need her? To see, I mean.” He turned to Princess Zelda, who looked uncertain. “I mean, you said that I- that I was like a sun. Do you- do you _need_ more light?” _Did you lie to me?_ Was left unsaid, but Link heard it nonetheless. He rushed to explain.

“Magic light doesn’t light up anything!” He tried, the words forming poorly as he gestured with Fi. “I mean, Fi does, because she _actually_ glows, but her magic doesn’t -or didn’t, when I could see it- but magic just doesn’t.” Zelda took a moment, presumably trying to decipher his mess of an explanation.

“That doesn’t make sense,” she began, “but what do you mean by ‘when you could see it’? You can’t see its,” she corrected herself, “ _her_ magic anymore?” Link shrugged. It had confused Fi too, but they had eventually stumbled across a possible reason. 

“We have a bond, like Queen and I. I can feel Fi, even when we’re not together. We’re connected, and,” he waved his mark hand at her, “I don’t see any light from this either.” The Princess mulled it over for a bit.

“So you’re saying you’re… magically blind to yourself?” Leave it to the Princess to find the perfect words to describe it so easily. 

“And things close enough to myself.” She nodded, face relieved. 

“Alright, that makes sense, I suppose.” Her expression became contemplative “Though it still begs the question as to _why_.” Link shrugged again. He’d found himself doing that a lot lately. 

“Later?” He asked, gesturing to the Pulley, night sky, and situation at hand in general. 

“Oh, very well. But don’t think you’re getting out of telling me all about it later.” She shot him a fierce look, as if daring him to refuse. 

“I look forward to it,” he replied honestly. 

It took time, but Link began to pull up the platform. It was hard doing a task meant for two people, having to continuously step on and off one rope so he could pull the other. He made very slow progress as he inspected every thread of rope as it passed. At a certain point, the Princess offered her assistance in at least holding one rope while he pulled the other, which he gratefully accepted. She seemed surprised at first, and for a moment he’d though he’d made a mistake, but then she enthusiastically took to her new duty. It was a testament to the design that even she, with her scholar’s arms, could manage pulling half the weight of even the empty contraption. 

Eventually, he noticed something that made his stomach drop. He picked Fi up from where he’d buried her into the ground to bring her glow closer. It was far enough from the edge at rest to be missed by casual inspection, but- “Look,” he beckoned Zelda, who inched forward. “See the rope here?” He tapped it gently with the flat side of Fi’s blade to clarify the exact spot. Zelda gasped as she came to the same conclusion he had. The Yiga hadn’t intended to _cut_ the rope as they rose. No, instead that’d frayed it. Ensured it’d last long enough to get them up high as it slowly same undone, before finally snapping.

Even now, just holding up the empty platform, the frayed rope struggled. He looked to her suddenly pale face, noticing an odd spot right behind her. “It’s on yours too!” He exclaimed, gesturing. She gasped, reaching out to feel it. Somehow, she paled further as her golden light seemed to shrink in fear. The Yiga had left nothing to chance. 

“Oh Goddess,” She breathed out, voice faint. “Oh Goddess, _we nearly died_.” Her grip began to slacken as he reached forward to grasp the rope before it slid from her hands entirely. The last thing she needed was ropeburn. He carefully released the ropes slowly, letting the platform return to the ground as she began to shake. Once he was done averting disaster he turned to her. “ _Link_ ,” she gasped out, eyes filled with tears, “ _I almost killed us all_.” Link frowned, fervently disagreeing. 

“ _The Yiga_ tried to kill us,” he stated firmly, “and they failed. Nothing more, nothing less.” She shook her head, hands turning into fists as her light seemed to turn in on itself. 

“No! Don’t you get it? _I_ was the reason we had to go on the Pulley. _I_ wanted to stop for the night of Mabe. I-” her voice broke, “ _I_ was the one who did nothing but freeze in fear when they came to kill me. I was… I was too useless to even _SCREAM_!” She ended her confession with a cry, tears falling from her eyes. Her legs seemed to fail her as she fell to her knees in defeat. Her magic twisted grotesquely, tearing into itself in disgust. It felt like watching an animal bite off its own infected limb, except this wasn’t an animal, it was _Zelda_ , and the only infection was… The infection was herself. 

Link had never hated King Rhoam more. 

“You’re the only reason I came back.” He confessed, instinctively kneeling before her. “You’re the _only_ reason I’m here.” He continued firmly to her bowed head. “You’re the reason I’m going on this quest, the reason why I’m looking for the MasterCycle, the reason-” It was his turn for his voice to break. Blinking away the distortion in his gaze, he saw two drops of water fall into the ground. _I’m crying_ , he realized. “It feels like I’m drowning sometimes. I don’t- I don’t belong here. I don’t _fit_. I’ve never fit. First I was a-a soldier, a soldier at _4_ , then… then the Hero Chosen by the Sword, the only Hylian in the Lost Woods, and now…” He swallowed, staring into the ground even as Zelda raised her head to look at him. “Now I’m the boy who deserted only to return as the _Hero_ , in a kingdom full of people I don’t know how to- how to _interact_ with, to keep them from hating me, and… I can’t even _read_.” It took him a moment, after finishing, to realize what was happening. She… was hugging him?

“I’m sorry,” she sobbed, “I was horrible to you.”

“You weren’t,” he denied, shaking his head even as his tears continued to fall. 

“I _was_ ,” she repeated, “but I’m not going to be anymore.” She pulled back, placing her hand underneath his chin and raising his head. The whites of her eyes had reddened from tears, but her green gaze was firm, and her hand gentle. “Destiny says the Princess and Hero are supposed to stand together. I don’t like destiny very much, but…” With her free hand she grabbed one of his. She glowed so much brighter than the sun he’d compared her too. “I would be honored to stand by you, Link.” His throat felt dry. 

“Thank you, Princess.” His heart ached in the most pleasant way, his chest full. 

“Zelda. Please, call me Zelda.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope you enjoyed! A nice, emotional chapter here. Zelda is a smart cookie who inevitably was going to ask these questions. Also I know they're kind of a joke in game (or at least, their incompetence is) but my Yiga are significantly scarier. I'm going to say it's because who ever was the Leader before Master Kohga was much scarier, or they declined over the 100 years before canon. 
> 
> If you have any questions, feel free to ask in the comments!
> 
> (btw Zelda did not unlock her powers yet but she's definitely one step closer I'd say)


	17. Together Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They head onward, Zelda continues to be clever, and for the first time in a long time Link has some unpleasant past life bleed though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note: Chapter 15 has been edited to be compliant with a ruined tunnel I hadn't noticed before I wrote it. It's a minor detail but may be mentioned again in the future.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Someone in the comments last time asked if Zelda and Link being alone meant *spoiler* would happen. I replied with 'it seems unlikely'. Then it absolutely did. So congratulations. You foresaw the actions of these characters better than me. That either reflects really well on you or incredibly poorly on me, so let's go with the first, yeah? Also, unrelated, but I want you guys to know I wrote 4k words last night in a frenzied fervor as I rode out a wave of inspiration. You're only getting about 2.5k now, but at least the next chapter is partially done already.

In the aftermath of their emotional breakdowns, it was understandable that it took the Pr- _Zelda_ awhile to realize the implications of the frayed rope. “Oh no,” she exclaimed, standing up abruptly. “ _Sir Oswald won’t be able to use the Pulley!_ ” Link saw no problem with this. 

“So?” She turned to him, seemingly baffled by his nonchalance. Her light flared.

“He can’t _climb up_ , Link!” Link had considered this possibility, but not dared to hope. 

“ _Wonderful_ ,” he breathed out, a smile blooming on his face as chest felt light. 

“Not wonderful! I know you may not like your father-”

“I hate him,” Link confirmed. A strange look passed her face too fast for him to identify. 

“Well, he’s still a knight who is _supposed to be guarding me_.” She looked down at him firmly, her frowning form towering over him from where he sprawled. She sighed in defeat, sitting down once more. “The K- my Father only let me leave if he came with us. If he can’t come up…” Link knew the end of that sentence: I have to go back. But she wasn’t quite right.

“The King agreed to let us travel together,” he corrected, “and added Oswald to the party right before we left. There was no… uh,” he fumbled for the right word, reaching out to Fi and shoving the general meaning at her. 

“Explicit, Master.”

“-There was no _explicit_ conditions.” She stared at him, green eyes wide with shock. “Um, are you alright?” He asked, reaching out to touch her shoulder. The fact that he was able to do so, _allowed_ to do so, lightened his heart despite the concern. Her slow smile in response only added to that. Then she began to laugh. Loud, body shaking laughter as she folded over, grasping her stomach. “Um…” 

“ _He didn’t!_ Oh Goddess, you’re right, he _didn’t_.” Taking a deep breath as she recovered from her fit, she sat up once more before looking at him. “ _And he isn’t **here**_.” There was a breathless joy to that whisper, one that Link knew well. He remembered waking up later than he should’ve, or messing up a stance and looking around in fear for Oswald’s cutting gaze. Only he wouldn’t see it. Because he _wasn’t there_. 

“He isn’t here,” Link confirmed for her. She grasped his hands, beaming at him. Her light was blinding. 

“He isn’t here!” The world seemed to freeze for a moment before: “How are we going to tell him? Sir Oswald I mean?” Queen hooted in response, sticking a leg out. 

\-------------------------------------

_Sir Oswald,  
We have discovered the Yiga have sabotaged the Pulley and damaged the ropes that hold it. You will not be able to join us up here. As the Princess with the Blood of the Goddess, it is my solemn duty to accompany the Hero Chosen by the Sword that Seals the Darkness on his quest. As such, we will continue on as the Voice in the Sword bids us. In the meantime, I ask that you guard our horses and ensure they will be ready for travel whenever we return. _

\-------------------------------

 

“I can’t believe you almost let me send it without knowing what it said.” Zelda scolded as they made camp a good distance away from the Pulley, lest the Yiga see them when they returned. Queen was off, delivering their letter with such gusto that Link wondered if she hadn’t been waiting for this moment all her life. Strange. 

“I have faith in you,” he replied with a shrug as he sat. Then, “I can’t believe you asked me what I thought when I just told you I can’t read.” She smacked him lightly, blushing. He smiled. “It was actually quite cruel-”

“It was a very emotional evening and there were a lot of revelations, okay? At least I remembered before sending it.” She gave him an intense, suspicious look. “You’re-you’re not very serious, are you?” Link considered pretending being hurt by the accusation, falling to the ground like a ‘dead’ korok who had just lost a mimed sword fight, but that seemed like a lot of effort. Even with a chest as light and full as his, his still wasn’t quite _that_ unburdened. He shrugged instead. “You _are_!” She asserted, poking him in the chest as she joined him on the ground. “There was the thing when we were climbing the cliff, and you were _looking_ for loopholes when Father spoke! There’s no way you’d remember in such detail if you hadn’t been searching for one from the start.”

Link frowned, considering how much he wanted to say. He had to be careful. “I hate the king,” he blurted out. Well. So much for that. Zelda seemed shocked too, though it was hard to tell whether it was by the sentiment or his audacity. Maybe both. 

“He is a good, benevolent king, doing what he must to prepare for Calamity Ganon-” She tried, before he interrupted her. 

“And he’s a terrible father.” It was telling, that Zelda didn’t argue his point. Merely rationalized it. 

“He has good reason-”

“There is no good reason.” In this, Link was firm. There was no good reason to hurt her. ‘Greater Good’ be _damned_. “And even if there was -and there _isn’t_ \- I can still hate him for it. And I do. He’s horrible. The _castle_ is horrible.” Zelda didn’t speak for a long, hard moment. 

“Link,” she asked, staring at him firmly, “why am I here?”

“To help me find the MasterCycle?” He answered, voice uncertain. 

“And why do you need me here? Why-why did the Voice in the sword _want_ me here? Link, _am I even supposed to be here?_ ” Link’s breath caught. She’d figured it out, of course she’d figured it out, she was brilliant, but… But he had no idea what to say. How to stop his lie from ruining everything. 

“The Princess is very smart Master. You must be careful. If this goes poorly it is unlikely you will be able to regain her trust.” Fi’s assessment only made his dread grow greater. And yet. He couldn’t lie to her again. His gaze fell to the ground. Zelda’s magic seemed to pierce into him. 

“I said it so he’d let you out.” There was a terrible silence after his confession, one that felt like it was strangling him. Finally, she spoke. 

“So this is, what, a-a _pity_ thing? Throwing a bone for the useless-” _No._

“I needed to get out too.” He looked up at her, a miscreant seeking forgiveness from the person he betrayed. “It was killing me. And then I could, so I did.” He looked away, tears stinging at his eyes. He’d ruined everything. “I just… I couldn’t leave you _behind again_.” He could feel her stare bearing into him. 

“I…” She began, before sighing heavily in defeat. His pulse sped up. “I must seem so ungrateful to you.” He raised his head in disbelief to see her staring at her own clasped hands. She seemed unwilling to speak further, so he responded. 

“Never.”

“And yet, here I am, mad at you for lying _to the king_ for _my_ sake.” She turned to look at him. “Sounds pretty ungrateful to me.” He shook his head. 

“No. I lied to _you_. That’s… that’s a betrayal.” She gazed at him, face blank. 

“Was it your only lie?”

“To you? Yes.” She paused.

“What other lies have you told?” Link wracked his head, trying to remember.

“The messenger sent to my room was late. I told the king-”

“That you got lost.” She interrupted him. It was true she had been there, but he hadn’t expected her to remember. 

“Yes.” Green eyes assessed him before she closed them with a sigh. 

“The castle is terrible,” she finally confessed, “and my Father _is_ horrible but-” her eyes teared up. “I love him, Link. He’s my father and I love him and it’s not _his_ fault I’m a failure.” 

“No, it’s his fault you think you are.” She smiled at him, weak but true.

“You really believe that. Tell me then, the Voice in the Sword, Fi, what does she say of me now?”

“I believe taking her was the right choice, even if it was not mine, Master. It has allowed us to protect her and you to bond.” There was Fi’s answer, exactly what Zelda surely wanted to hear, and yet…

He looked at her. Green eyes surrounded by golden light, vibrant even now. “You’ll have to ask her yourself. Once you can hear her.” He was answered with a great, beaming smile.

“Yes. I will.”

That night they slept under the stars, and the watchful gazes of his familiars. 

\--------------------------------------

The next morning they head to the towards the shrine, wandering through the forest. At one point, they come across a relatively large tree that makes Link realize the Deku tree has ruined his sense of scale forever. There’s no other reason Zelda would be so impressed by what he considered a ‘decently sized’ tree. 

She holds onto his back as they climb it, and that day they eat eggs for lunch. It’s a good day.

There’s a few Bokoblins that show up, two red one blue, but defeating them was quick and easy. Zelda claps once -actually _claps_ \- before praising him and he distantly remembers an epiphany he had as a child. _Killing monsters makes people happy_. Then… Then they arrive at the shrine.

It’s above a cliff with what a path they could walk up, if they walked around. Link must have rubbed off on her, because Zelda takes one glance at the path they could go and suggests they climb instead. As they do so he wonders if, in another life, she would be as good a climber as him. If they would have competed, ~~as friends~~ , to see who could reach the top first. If she would’ve been an adventurer, traveling as she pleased. He feels a strange sense of nostalgia for a life he’s never lived. 

“We have almost reached the Shrine of Resurrection, Master.” Fi informs him as they near the top. “You will need to borrow the Shieka Tablet once we arrive.”

Once they reach solid ground Zelda points with a shout. “There! There it is!” Link follows her gesture, looking past trees and shrubbery to see… the strangest tunnel he’s ever seen. His feet move him forward without thought as he reaches out a hand to touch the arch. The base was dark but covered by tan symbols with lines nearly as thick as his chest. Inside the walls are dark but with glowing orange circles on the scattered around in groups. 

“Do these glow to you?” He asks Zelda, touching one. It feels cool to the touch, despite emitting soft light. It’s too faint for him to tell if it’s actually light or just magic. 

“It glows,” she confirms, her voice full of wonder. “I have the Slate,” _Slate?_ “But I’ve never seen a shrine in person… And this one is arguably the most unique…” She seems desperate to elaborate, but bites her lips to silence herself instead. 

“What does it do?” Link prompts her. The information _could_ be important, but he cares more about the fact that she _wants_ to tell him. She turns to him, an excited delight visible in both her face and light. 

“It’s as mentioned in the name, resurrection! Someone, no matter how injured, can be healed here. As long as they arrived fast enough, it’s suspected that they could recover from even _dying!_ " Link blinked, taking that in. Cheating Death? That… Why did that feel… He’d heard a story about that before, he was sure. He just couldn’t remember. Still…

“Cheating Death feels like a bad idea.” He pointed out, feeling the truth of it in his bones. His mark itched. Zelda’s face filled with concern.

“Are you alright?” She asked, bringing one hand to touch his face. “You’ve grown awfully pale, and cold…” Link closed his eyes, leaning into her touch on his cheek and taking in a deep breath. He reopened them as he exhaled, leaning back. 

“I’m fine.” He assured her. “Let’s go.” She stared dubiously at him for a while before continuing onward. “Wait,” he contradicted himself, blushing at her raised eyebrow. “Let me go first. Just in case.” She tensed. 

“Right. Yiga.” Her whole body tensed as she went rigid, and Link reflected as to how that must feel. To be helpless. He’d been helpless many times, knew it well, but never physically. Not really. Sure, he’d feared punishments of his failures training as a child, but he never feared _death_. ~~Though he did fear Death~~. Zelda’s life rested in his hands, and though he would never fail her, it must be hard to have to be vulnerable like that. Link imagined so. 

“Here,” he said, unlatching the Thunder Wand he’d earned all those years ago from his belt. It had been left untouched by age, magic as bright and chaotic as ever. She looked at him in shock. “You know how wands work, right?” Zelda nodded, eyes falling onto the proffered weapon. “We’ll protect you, I swear.” He vowed on behalf of him and his sword. “But now you can also protect yourself.” Her fingers finally wrapped around the handle as she took it from his grip. She swung it around a bit, getting a feeling for the weight. 

“Okay,” she said, “Let’s _go_.” He drew Fi in turn before continuing. They made their way down the stairs, moving deeper into the shrine in silence. Nearing the first room, Link noticed more of the strange symbols and that the orange circles on the walls were now attached with lines. _Constellations,_ he realized, a strange sadness blossoming in his chest. More echos from a past life, he assumed, though it was unusually strong. He wondered who it was, who he lost. Who was the one that was ~~named after a constellation?~~ Swallowing, he refocused. Yiga. Danger. Vigilance. 

There were glowing blue torches in the first room, and a similar blue roof. That too had the symbols, and Link figured it was probably writing, albeit one he’d never seen before. All the orange orbs in the wall were constellations now. Something about it unsettled him. ~~The stars were supposed to be on the _ceiling_~~. That inexplicable sadness grew in his chest. He bit his tongue and took another breath. _Focus_. Zelda tapped his back, clearly concerned, but he waved her off. He was _fine_. 

~~He wasn’t fine~~. 

He stalked forward, passing under another arch and- A glowing, pulsing blue contraption descending into the room with root-like twists. The center orb, where it all came together seemed to give the impression of a living, beating heart, even without movement. An altar-like slab directly beneath it. And finally- he dodged to the side. A blade that nearly impaled his gut. “Yiga!” He shouted, on the off chance Zelda hadn’t noticed as he retaliated. Fi’s glowing blade pierced the would-be assassin’s throat, killing him instantly, but Link had no time for him. There were 5 more of them, 2 with those circular blades, 2 a sickle, and one… One of them was far broader with the others, and boasted a blade that gleamed with unknown magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... Cliff hanger? 5 Yiga is a lot to fight at once... especially when one is a Yiga Blademaster... 
> 
> I went through the shrine and WOW it would absolutely remind him of Sirius/Hogwarts, no doubt about it. And, of course, Death. 
> 
> Also I want you to know I considered putting in Oswald's reaction but nope.


	18. The Shrine of Resurrection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link has a destiny to fulfill, but first he must try to survive this battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... 2 in one day? I wrote about 4k yesterday and 3.5k today (the inspiration was strong with me) so even after posting this I still have a chapter in reserve. Speaking of which, I'd like to thank everyone who let me know what kind of posting schedule you prefer. It really helped me out. 
> 
> Also, side note, but I think I could've left you with a crueler cliffhanger last chapter. Luckily, I'm a fairly nice person.

Link sent his intention to Fi as he moved, their timing perfectly in sync from a decade of practice. As he sliced with the blade a glowing beam flew out hitting one of the regular Yiga and cutting deep into his chest. Another on his left brought their hands together to teleport- _to get to Zelda?_ Link intentionally left an opening as he sent ranged attack to cut down a Yiga on the right. It worked perfectly, for a certain definition of worked, as the left Yiga gave up on the teleportation and instead took the opportunity to slice into Link’s side. He winced at the sharp pain, feeling his warm blood begin to pour out and spread through his shirt. He took advantage of the opportunity though, grasping the man’s hand as he moved to retreat and cutting off his arm. That left-

He  
Could  
Only  
See  
_**One.**_

He heard the discharge of electricity as Zelda wielded her weapon, stunning her attempted murderer. He spun around, showing an enemy his back be damned, and carefully directed another sword beam to dispose of the attacker-

“MASTER” A squelching sound. Link looked down at his stomach. _Oh,_ he thought _I’ve been impaled._ That… wasn’t good. The magical black and white blade slid out from his stomach as he fell to his knees. This wasn’t good at all. The man was speaking, but Link couldn’t hear him over the ringing in his ears. Zelda arms wrapped around him as she begged him to stand. He tried to, but his legs refused to cooperate. He could see the Yiga raise his blade. _He’s going to hurt Zelda._ He realized dimly. He needed to save her. But… He couldn’t stand. 

_”Link, you’re going to be sparing until one of you is ‘dead’.” He looked up at his father, confused. He wanted him to kill a guard? “No one is actually going to die. Once you get your sword in a position where the other would die, you say ‘dead’ and the match ends. Understood?” Link nodded, looking up worriedly at the tall man as his father walked away. Mica, black hair long and laugh lines deep, came up to him._

_“Don’t look so down, little soldier! The neck isn’t the only kill spot. You see this vein right here?” He gestured at his inner upper thigh. “A cut there will kill as quick as any throat slice, and it’ll be a fair bit easier to reach too.” A hand clapped onto his shoulder in camaraderie. “Now you go out there and win, alright? I’ve got a few rupees on you beating Erold into the dirt.”_

With trembling arms, Link raised Fi and jammed her into the man’s leg.  
And  
It  
All  
Faded  
To  
**B l a c k**

“ **Back again already, Master? You must have _missed_ me. You’re lucky the girl put you in shrine, or you’d have quite a few questions to answer…**”

Link woke with a gasp, coughing out water as Queen hooted by his side. “ _Link!_ ” It was Zelda. She was splattered with blood and her eyes red, but otherwise fine. Her golden light seemed to bloom as she neared him, reaching for him. 

“You’re okay,” he noted with relief. Her face flushed with anger and dismay. 

“ _I’m_ okay? Link, you-you _died_. _In front of me_.” Oh, right. The blade. He assessed himself, checking his body for any lingering aches. None. As he glanced down he was able to confirm he had no wound. Not even a scar. 

“I feel fine,” he realized, “why do I feel fine?”

“I used the shrine to save you.” She explained, voice still unsteady. “I- do you remember how we got here?” He glanced at her, confused. 

“We traveled here together. Don’t you remember?” She gave him a look she’d given him before, one he now recognized as fond exasperation. 

“Of course I remember! I’m asking you because the shrine is supposed to heal at the price of memories.” Link wracked his mind, trying to see if he’d forgotten anything. It was, naturally a futile effort. If he _had_ forgotten something, he wouldn’t know it was missing. At least he could confirm there were no strange holes in his memories. 

“I think I’m fine.” He reaffirmed. Zelda did not look the least bit assuaged. 

“How would you know? Besides, I highly doubt the Sheika were wrong.” He considered her statement. 

“Well, you got me here really quickly, right? I can’t imagine any other people with…" He swallowed. "...Fatal wounds conveniently got hurt right here. Maybe the time is really important?” She mulled over his response, considering it.

“Alright,” she allowed, “but you’re not going anywhere without me for at least a week.” She said it with a fierce determination, one that dared him to argue. He wasn’t sure what she expected. He _liked_ spending time with her. It wasn’t exactly a punishment. “ _And_ , next time consider things better. That Yiga was stunned, and I could’ve kept stunning him. There was no need to… to let someone _impale_ you just so you could deal with my enemy quicker.”

Link bowed his head in shame. It was true. Zelda had a fully charged Thunder Wand, she almost certainly would’ve been able to take him out on her own, let alone delay. Yet the thought of her in danger had spurred him into action, one that costed him his life. More importantly, the life of her protector and partner. What kind of Hero would leave her to face the Yiga, her father, and Calamity Ganon all alone? “Okay.” He swore, sincerely. Having settled that, he got up to his feet. “I should probably do… whatever we came here for. Can I borrow the Sheika Tablet?” She stared at him blankly before recognition lit her eyes.

“Oh right, you called it that before. We call it the Sheika Slate?” She gestured at a pedestal, where she’d evidently inserted the glowing stone pad. Wasn’t he supposed to do that?

“Um, Fi?” Her answer buzzed at his mind. 

“It is an acceptable renaming of the Skeika Tablet. Should I record it for future mentions?” 

“Yes, that would be nice.”

“Understood.” She paused, uncharacteristically hesitant. “I would prefer you never become so injured again, Master. Please avoid being inflicted with such extreme wounds in the future.” Link felt no small amount of guilt at the worry seeping into her tone. He’d never heard her so emotional. 

“I’ll try,” he promised, blinking away wet eyes. Zelda was staring at him. 

“I hope she told you off for dying.” She stated. 

“She kind of did,” he admitted. Zelda looked satisfied, though her eyes still watered.

“Good.” Link stepped over a red clad body as he approached the pedestal. The center part of the flat surface rose, offering the slate to him. He picked it up and put it back. As it returned to the center the blue light flashed orange. 

“Sheika Slate and Champion Verification Complete. Activating the Divine Beast Tamer’s Trial.” A synthetic voice spoke from the Slate, completely devoid of emotion. “Associated locations have been marked on the map.” Blue light streamed from the ceiling before solidifying into a strange weapon and pedestal. It had four prongs, each with a stylized animal head at the end, and pure white streams. It was also _full_ of magic, and was floating above it’s pedestal. “Take hold of the provided weapon to begin the trial.” With that, the Sheika Slate was released once more, so he left it for Zelda to reclaim. Once she recovered from the fact an object just materialized in front of them, anyways. He looked at the odd weapon, with it’s strange, intense magic, and almost walked away. But it was Fi who led him here. And she would never lead him astray. 

He grasped the handle and it _**pulled**_. 

It was like Fi all over again, except Fi was his friend, and she didn’t want to hurt him. She would’ve wanted him to let go. She hadn’t forced his energy into herself, _he_ had, because he wanted to help her. It was a willing sacrifice. He’d felt like he’d become hollow on the inside as everything was carved away, but it was _his choice_. 

This weapon wouldn’t let him let go. It seeped into every nook and cranny, digging in it’s thorns and draining him dry. It felt like being eaten alive on the inside. The red magic reached further, made its way to his left hand and found his mark, and started consuming that too. The mark grew darker, starker, and it dug its claws in and- 

Exploded? 

The weapon, or trap, burst into shards that faded into nothing. “Link! Are you alright?” Zelda kneeled down to touch his shoulder. He hadn’t realized he’d fallen to the floor. 

“I’m fine,” he assured her for what felt like the hundredth time that day. What was more surprising is that he meant it. It seemed like the moment the… _thing_ exploded, everything came rushing back to him. Thank the Goddess. He stood up quickly, doing a little jump just to see if he could. Yes, he was alright. “Was that supposed to happen?” He asked no one in particular, though admittedly expecting a response from Fi. 

“ _I am Maz Koshia_ ,” rang an unfamiliar voice in his head. “ _This was not the intended trial, but perhaps you have passed this stage regardless. It was never imagined that the One-Hit Obliterator could be broken. You will find four spots marked on your map. Go to them, enter the shrines, and complete this stage of the trial_.” After she spoke a minor earthquake seemed to rumble through the Plateau. 

“Link?”

“I’m going to need that Slate again…”

\---------------------------

They headed to the shrine in the Forest of Spirits first, backtracking their path. There they found a shrine, lit with orange light. It had a protruding top, a lit up symbol of the… One-Hit Obliterator on it. Zelda gasped. “It glows!” Link glanced at her, confused.

“Do the others not?” She raised the Slate, holding it up to the shrine before a snapping sound was heard. 

“They don’t. We thought the reason we couldn’t get inside was because we weren’t the Hero, but maybe it’s just because they didn’t have power… I wonder if I could open it now… And how to restore power to the others…” She walked forward at she spoke, placing the Slate against the pedestal. 

“User Authentication failed. ” Came the Slate’s strange voice. It made Fi seem boisterous and emotional in comparison. Zelda sighed. 

“It can’t be worked around… Fortunately, I have you here.” She gestured for him to come forward and touch the slate. He did, their hands brushing together as a result.

“User Authentication successful.” It stated this time, as the orange light turned blue. Zelda gasped in delight as the stone door folded away, revealing a small circular platform glowing blue.

“That must be the entrance! Come on!” Together they squeezed in what was clearly meant for one person, and descended. It was like the Pulley, except no ropes. Just a levitating platform descending and surrounded by blue light. Inside was a huge room, easily the biggest he’d ever seen. It was _huge_. “Oh Goddess…” Zelda whispered. “I knew they were supposed to lead someone, but I never imagined....” Link empathized with her lack of sufficient words. He was awed too. Her magic pulsed in amazed delight before she cleared her throat. “The slate says it’s the Yowaka Ita Shrine, or… Collected Soul.” 

“ _To you who sets foot in this shrine... I am Yowaka Ita. In the name of the Goddess Hylia, I offer this trial._ ” Rang a voice through the shrine. Alright.Walking forward Link saw what was clearly meant to be a minor obstacle course of some kind, albeit ones with fast moving, metal spiked balls. Yikes. He went to brave it anyways- 

“Wait!” Zelda stopped him with a hand grabbing his shoulder. “I think you’re meant to use the runes on the Slate.” _Runes?_ He gave her a confused look. “It’s like… Okay, look at this.” With that a hard construct of light enveloped the slate, in the shape of a ‘U’. She pointed it at one of the metal balls, causing streams of colored light to should out of both ends, enveloping the metal with a golden sheen. It then followed her gestures. “This is the magnesis rune. The bowl down there is red when I use it -that means it’s metal and can be affected- so I presume you must need it for this trial.” She handed it to him, showing him the list of available runes. 

He looked over them. Two blue options that made him think of bombs, with a ‘+’ in the corner, whatever that meant, one circular, another square. The red ‘U’ shaped one she’d presumably just used, _magnesis_... A yellow lock, again with the ‘+’.... A strange, very light blue symmetrical shape he didn’t recognize, and… a green picture that… He’d seen something like that before? Hadn’t he? A… ~~camer-~~. He frowned in though, unable to place it. “Master, the runes are two remote bombs, magnesis, Statis, Cryonis, and Camera. Stasis allows you to freeze something in place for a few moment. Additionally, all strikes against it during said time will be applied all at once when the rune wears off. Cryonis allows you to freeze frozen platforms of ice when activated on water, and camera allows for… instant images to be saved.” It was Fi, saving him again. 

“Oh Goddess,” Zelda exclaimed, flushing with embarrassment, “I forgot you can’t read _again!_ I’m so sorry Link.” He waved her off. 

“It’s okay, Fi told me.” Now… to try it out… Pressing the Stasis rune, yellow lines appeared in his vision. Several items lit up a matching color to the rune, presumably to indicate he could use it on them. Zelda _had _said red means magnesis worked, and it’s picture was the same. When he focused on one of the metal balls it flashed green, Link instinctively activating it. Yellow chains of light appeared out of nowhere to anchor it in place. “Wow.” He breathed. Zelda smiled.__

__“It’s incredible, isn’t it?” He agreed wholeheartedly. One of the rolling balls hit his frozen one, a yellow arrow appearing in the other direction. That must have to do with what Fi said about everything being applied after. He made his way past the obstacles to the area below, with the large metal bowl. He picked it up with magnesis, moving it over to the chaos that was on the side. There were more falling orbs here, but 2 glowed orange, one large, the other small. He assumed those were his goals._ _

__He got the large one easily, bringing it toward himself and wondering what came next. “Put it in the glowing circle!” Zelda shouted out to him. He looked around and… Oh. Right. He placed the orb in the large, dark hole surrounded by glowing orange writing. The entire thing, ball included, shifted to blue as a gate opened, revealing a chest. Link opened it. Inside was a bow. Seemingly well made, with dark wood. He picked it up and put it on his back before returning to the bowl. There was another chest, falling down with all the other orbs before returning to the top. Link wasn’t sure how that was possible, but definitely wanted it._ _

__He carefully caught it and brought it to him, discovering 5 bomb arrows in a nice quiver. Perfect. Now he had a use for the bow. He probably should’ve brought a bow and arrows with him when he left the Lost Woods, but he hadn’t thought to at the time. Now, just the small orb to catch… He picked it up over his head once he got it. Zelda clearly noticed and shouted out once more. “You have to bring it back here!” He looked at the large, spiked balls rolling down the slanted floor. He’d have to be careful- wait. He placed the ball back into the bowl, picked it up with magnesis, and bulldozed his way back up with the bowl in front. Flawless. Zelda laughed at him. “That was really quite clever!” She praised, standing next to the glowing orange circle._ _

__“Thank you.” He smiled back at her, the adrenaline still rushing through his veins. “Would you like to do the honor?” He asked, gesturing from the orb to the hole. She looked at him, green eyes wide._ _

__“Me?” Her voice cracked slightly. Link noded, picking up the glowing orange orb and handing it to her stunned grasp. She stared down at it for a moment before she too noded, eyes burning with determination. “I’d love to,” she stated, before carefully placing it. Once more the circle and ball inside it switched to blue, and a gate opened. On the other side was what looked like the figure of a person, encased by glowing blue walls. Link moved towards it cautiously. Once he reached it, he heard a voice speak in his mind once more as the walls of light shattered._ _

__“ _Your resourcefulness in overcoming this trial speaks to the promise of a hero…_ ” The voice paused. “ _In the name of the Goddess Hylia, I bestow upon you this spirit orb._ ” With that a purple orb with shimmering gold magic flew out of the monks chest and into his own. On it was what Link recognized as Hylia’s symbol, two large wings emanating from a figure. His chest felt warm as the monk faded away after a final “ _May the Goddess smile upon you._ ” Then, suddenly, there were outside of the shrine. Queen stared accusingly at him through the dark. _ _

__“That was amazing!” Zelda gushed, face alight. “Let’s do the next one!”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link made a dumb, emotional decision here. In the fight I mean. His death was _totally avoidable_ and if you can see his mistake, congrats. So did Zelda. 
> 
> Also RIP, One Hit Obliterator. Shouldn't have messed with the vitality of the Master of Death. 
> 
> I had to fact check _so much_ for this chapter. This is the only shrine we're doing in such detail, since it was the first. In the future we're going to brush over them, as much as possible.


	19. Better Than a Cucco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More progress is made with the ancient technology left behind by the Sheika. Zelda is thrilled beyond words. Link fights a monster significantly stronger than mere Bokoblins. 
> 
> And Queen is... That can't be normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very excited to post this! Another chapter with a lot of fact-checking, but I hope you enjoy. Anything more is spoilers.

Link insisted they sleep instead. So they returned to the shrine, which they were sure would remain safe from Yiga. After all, even Zelda had turned out to be unable to enter on her own, even with the Sheika Slate. There’s no way one of Calamity Ganon’s cultists would be able to without it. Queen had joined them as well, perching on his head none too gently as they descended. “I’m sorry,” he apologized to her. He truly was. Not only had he _died_ , but he hadn’t even acknowledged her afterwards. He wasn’t sure why, and personally blamed it on the weird state he’d initially woken up in, but still. It was wrong. 

She slept to Zelda instead of him that night, which made him worry how long she’d been awake. This worry only increased when he woke the next morning to see her up bright and early with them. “Should you really be awake?” He asked her, concerned. She glared at him. Right. Not forgiven yet. Zelda, for her part, shrugged. 

“She’s very smart.” She defended his familiar. “I’m sure she knows what she’s doing. Now,” she clapped her hands together. “Let’s go complete another shrine!” As they excited Zelda clicked her tongue. “That’s strange. I clicked on this Shrine’s marker and it says we can travel to it. I suppose it gives us a path?” Having said that, she pressed on the slate once more, before dissolving into streams of blue light. 

“ZELDA!” He cried in fear, reaching out for her. But it was too late. The streams slipped through his fingers, flying backwards and… reassembling into Zelda in front of the shrine? 

“Oh.” She muttered in shock as the blue faded. “That was stra-” Link barreled into her, wrapping his arms around her tightly. 

“Please… never do that again.” He choked out, relief at her presence battling the intense dread he’d felt at her disappearance. “Not without me.” She hesitantly returned the hug, arms wrapping around him in turn. 

“Alright,” she agreed, “I promise.” After a solemn moment, she burst out in excitement. “But do you realize what this means? Near instantaneous travel! It’s just this shrine and the Resurrection one now, but once we have more… If we can restore power to the others… Imagine, traveling like this between long distances! We could go from the Rito Village to the Zora’s Domain without having to spend a single day of actual travel!” That was quite exciting, actually. It’d be much harder for the Yiga to set up traps as they traveled if they could just teleport instead. 

On the other hand, it’d be simple to just trap all the shrines instead. 

Still, he shared her enthusiasm somewhat and was content to listen to her ramble about the possible implications. Instant ice delivery to Gerudo town mountainous peaks? Escaping from danger into safety? Easy communication between all of the Kingdom? The possibilities were endless. Queen followed from above despite the time. 

They came across a courtyard with fountain on their way, a few people nearby. Guards by the look of it, along with some traders. With a single look, they agreed to avoid them and walk around instead. Keeping their distance, they turned left instead, ending up at the other side of the tunnel. Zelda laughed. “To think we’d end up here after all.”

Link agreed, it was kind of funny. It was also somewhat unsettling, because they _knew_ the Yiga had targeted the area before. He went to say as much when he noticed a shine to their left. It was unlit, and the top rounded off, but unmistakable nonetheless. “Is that one of the unpowered ones?” He asked, pointing. She followed his gaze before agreeing. 

“Yes, unfortunately.” She looked upset for a moment before continuing. “But there are 3 more that are, so let’s go to those for now. Hopefully after we’ll be able to figure out how to activate the others…” He took off his his cloak before they continued on, holding it out to her. The idea was to not be recognized. 

“The Yiga will be expecting a traveling party of two.” He explained to her surprised look. “Not one lone person in a cloak.” She caught on immediately to his intent to use his power. 

“But how will I know you’re here? Can you exclude me?” He shook his head sadly. That was beyond him.

“You won’t be able to tell that I’m there. You’re just… going to have to trust me. That I wouldn’t abandon you.” He was asking a lot, he knew. But she accepted nonetheless, donning his cloak and raising the hood. The plan worked until they reached a strange rock, Fi chiming in.

“Master, there is a Sheika Tower nearby. You should inspect it.” He felt an initial hesitation. Would checking out this tower _hurt_? ~~Digging into his insides like-~~. But he couldn’t just ignore her either. He reappeared, startling Zelda who jumped in fright before calming and demanding an explanation that he quickly gave. 

“A Sheika _Tower?_ It’s not high at all, but yes, I do remember Impa mentioning…” She gestured for Link to follow her and ascended the rock, allowing them to see the structure inside it. Well, as much of it as was excavated. “It hasn’t responded to any attempt to activate it, though neither did any shrines before now…” She handed him the Slate once more. “Link! Please insert the Sheika Slate into the pedestal!”

He inched forward cautiously. There was indeed a pedestal, glowing orange, and looking identical to the one in the Shrine of Resurrection. “Place the Sheika Slate in the Pedestal.” Came the Slate’s automated voice. Zelda gasped in excitement next to him as he obediently did so. The device spun, orange light flashing before: “Sheika Tower activated. Please watch for falling rocks.”

“Falling rocks?” Zelda and Link wondered in sync before falling to the ground, the sudden upward force kicking them off their feet as they **ascended**. It might have lasted seconds, or hours, Link couldn’t tell, too elated by the rush he was feeling. The quick, sudden rise? It was exactly how he imagined flight. Zelda wasn’t quite as pleased. 

“ _Oh Goddess,_ ” she groaned, looking sick. “I did not expect that.”

“I wonder if we can do that again.” Link pondered. She turned to him, face murderous but light faint. 

“No!” He raised his hands in defeat and acceptance. Alright. That was fair. Queen arrived at the top, looking more than a little ruffled. She couldn’t have expected that either. 

“Regional map already present. No distillation required.” They turned as one to face the slate once more. Zelda removed it, observing it intently. 

“I see that it’s been added as a… travel point, but what are the purpose of the towers? To see, presumably, but see wha-” She looked around as she spoke, before stopping in shock. “Link! The shrine that we passed, the one that was inactive, it’s glowing now! It’s glowing _orange!_ ”

“Great,” he responded, “now how do we get down there?”

“Um…”

\---------------------------

In the end it was Queen who came up with the solution, or rather, who _was_ the solution. She landed on his head, flapping furiously as demonstration of her intention. “You want to slow our decent?” Zelda asked, somewhat dubiously. It was an understandable hesitation, but still earned her a glare. “I mean, I’ve heard of cuccos being used in such a way, but I… I lack the strength to hold myself.” She confessed, light folding in on itself in shame. Queen hooted again, frustrated exasperation leaking through Link’s bond with her, before she pecked him in the back. “You want to hold us _both_?” She realized shocked. 

Link felt the need to interject. “Queen, can you do this?” She looked seriously at him before nodding. She was a confidant pulse in his mind. “I believe her,” He informed Zelda, “but it’s your choice.” 

In the end they jumped off the tower, Zelda on his back and Queen grasped in his arms as they sailed towards the newly activated shrine. Notably, they survived the encounter, with Queen no worse for wear. “How strong _are_ you?” She marveled at Queen who simply preened in response. After activating this shrine, Zelda surprised him by suggesting they left it for later. “It says we can travel to it now,” she explained, “and we should prioritize retrieving the Divine Beast first.” Thus, they used the slate, traveled back to the top of the mountain, and glided down to the Trial Shrine instead. 

Rohta Chigah Shrine, Stop to Start. 

\--------------------------

Link stared blankly at the death trap before him. Everything was spikes and moving and absolutely looking to impale him “Is it just me,” he asked, “or are the ancient sheika trying to kill me?”

“The trial is not as deadly as it appears.” That voice, Rohta Chigah assured him. Link eyed the course dubiously.

“So still deadly, but less so?” He considered for a moment, but Zelda was waiting for him at the start and he never had the best impulse control. “Okay.”

\--------------------------

“So how was the rest of the trial?” Zelda asked as they appeared in the entrance once more. Link shuddered, remembering all the spikes. It’s fortunate the orb seemed to heal him as it entered his chest, or she’d probably be much more panicked. 

“It was fine,” if given a generous definition of fine, “but let’s never do it again." 

They spent that night camped in the Yowaka Ita Shrine, eating meat skewers Link hunted and cooked unseen before returning. There was something incredibly enjoyable about cooking 2 entire meals under the guards’ noses. Queen had evidently decided to no longer be nocturnal, as she slept with them. 

\--------------------------

That Link loved gliding down with Queen was no surprise, though he was delighted to see Zelda did too. The way her face was flushed with adrenaline and pleasure after every landing was unmistakable, not to mention her bright shine. Therefore, it was no surprise that, when they headed out for the third shrine, they started at the tower once more. 

After they landed then continued on foot, keeping their distance from the relatively busy Temple of Time. This seemed well until- “Lynel.” Link breathed, motioning Zelda to stop. Black and white stripes on the body, with a white mane. A horse crossed with a monster. 

“That is a White-Maned Lynel Master. It is the third strongest possible Lynel, behind only the rare Silver and legendary Gold Lynels. Proceed with caution. Their bows split arrows into 3 like Forest Dwellers Bows, and their arrows are never simple basic ones. The Princess is in considerable danger.” Fi broke down the situation for him, her knowledge helpful, if not reassuring. “However, Lynels typically do not go out of their way to chase prey. If you leave their territory, it shouldn’t follow. I recommend stealth.” That was a plan Link could agree with.

“Okay,” he whispered to Zelda, whose hand had fallen to the handle of her Thunder Wand. “We’re going to sneak by to the shrine.” She looked at him in shock. 

“But it’s so close to the temple, Link! What if…” She pursed her lips worriedly. “What if a child wanders off? They’d be…” She had a point, and despite hating it, he couldn’t disagree. If a child wandered into the Lynel they’d die. Suddenly and painfully. 

“Okay, new plan,” he began, “I’m going to attack it. If it goes poorly feel free to use the wand, but please don’t electrocute me.” There, that should keep her out of harm’s way. “I’m going to use my power, so please don’t panic.” With that he pulled on his mark, feeling it envelop him in it’s embrace. He stalked forward. Lynels were formidable, there was no single attack that could take it out.

But he could blind it.

And blind it he did, jumping on its back and dragging Fi across it’s red eyes. It screamed in pain, instinctively bucking and sending Link flying off it’s back. _Ow._ He got back up immediately, dropping his power. He wasn’t sure how good a Lynel’s hearing was, but didn’t want it to notice Zelda and blame her for it’s pain instead. 

Evidently its hearing was quite good, as it charged towards him at full speed. Link jumped to the left at the last possible moment, feeling time slow down in response. It was strange, but he’d quickly discovered while training with Fi that time’s temporary pause _wasn’t_ his perception. Instead he, and therefore Fi, sped up, experiencing time much faster than everyone one else. A remnant from past lives, she had said. One that he seemed to only be able to activate by perfectly timed dodges. 

He sprang forward, taking advantage of the activation of his unruly ability to get it several hits before the world caught up with him once more. The Lynel roared in pain, turned to hit him, and- froze? He was caught in a yellow sheen, unmoving. _Zelda_. Link attacked, hitting his frozen foe repeatedly with Fi’s bright blade, watching the yellow turn to orange before the rune shattered. His attacks formed a single, deep wound on its chest. A split in the Lynel’s hide. The perfect weak spot. He pulled on his power once more, taking advantage of its confusion to jam the Master Sword in, then twisting the blade inside. It screamed it pain, falling to the ground. Link used his newly gained leverage and shoved his blade into the monster’s screaming throat. 

It twitched, then fell to the ground dead.

Link stepped back, dropping his power while panting. Zelda rushed up to him, concerned, but he was fine. Bruised, perhaps, but not bleeding. Still, as he looted it’s bomb arrows, he hoped that the next shrine would be an easier one. It wasn’t far at all, and he’d like to get it done before the day’s end. 

The next shrine was that of Ruvo Korbah. According to him, it was A Major Test of Strength. Joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're finally making some real progress on the whole shrine stuff now! Setting up the beginnings of our fast travel, powering up all the other shrines and towers in Hyrule... I don't know if Link is going to do every one (if he does, I certainly won't write about all of them in detail) but considering the slow burn this story has been so far this is a pretty major development world-wise. Which is to say, it's not just character stuff for once, lol. 
> 
> Speaking of character stuff, as per my new policy I have the next chapter after this one already write and saved so if it takes me too long to write the next one I'll post it before I do. That way there shouldn't be too long of gaps between chapters. Of course, I don't foresee it taking me more than a few days to write that chapter because.... Minor spoilers ahead, skip if you don't want to see it...
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> It's Zelda's POV. I wasn't planning on it, but because *spoiler spoiler spoiler* it's happening. And I'm _hyped_.
> 
> ...To be clear, the next chapter isn't Zelda's POV. It's the one _after_.


	20. Frost's Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't fight cold weather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, listen, there are some questionable decisions made by a certain character this chapter. These decisions are made for a reason that will be revealed in... about 2 chapters I'd say? So feel free to speculate as to 'why did x do y when x could've done z' but please trust me that there _is_ a reason. 
> 
> Also, on a side note, Queen continues to be a totally normal owl, yes sirree!

“That was unsettling,” Zelda commented to him as they reentered the shrine. It was kind of inconvenient that they always kicked them out after completion. They intended to camp in the shrine now that he’d cleared it, but she still seemed uncomfortable. Link could relate.

“There were giant, mechanical, spider-like things with energy weapons and beams. Unsettling is one way to put it.” Irritatingly, they also seemed to default to shooting randomly when hit by unknown enemies. It was a good thing the monk healed him at the end, or she’d probably be even more upset. Zelda shook her head, face caught in a frown as she stared into her lap. 

“No, not that… They- the Sheika Slate identified the one I saw before you jumped down as a Guardian Scout IV, or rank 4.” He shrugged, grateful for the explanation but still unsure what was bothering her. Still, it was a good reminder that he hadn’t returned the slate to her yet after she’d passed it to him through the bars on the gate before he jumped into the hole. 

“It makes sense. There were a lot of other ones down there, just… weaker. Those must’ve been the other ranks.” He paused as her face only tightened further. Looks like that didn’t belong on her face. “What’s wrong?” She sighed as she twisted her hands anxiously before looking up at him.

“I’ve… I’ve never thought of a guardian as,” she paused, glancing away. “As enemies before. As something that could… that could _kill_ us. And now… Now I can’t stop thinking about what would happen, if a Guardian Turret turned around and fired on the castle instead.” She looked up at him with a strained smile that didn’t reach her eyes. “It’s a silly worry, I know. This was just a test… and yet…” Her forced smile faltered as her gaze fell to her wringing hands once more. “I can’t help this awful feeling…”

Link was torn. He longed to comfort her, to ease her tumultuous light, but wasn’t sure he could. He lacked the knowledge to definitively say that could never happen, and didn’t want to offer empty platitudes either. All he had to offer was: “Whatever happens, we’ll face it together.” She looked back at him, eyes searching before her light calmed somewhat. A small smile, weak but genuine, graced her face. 

“We will, won’t we?” It was the kind of question one asked when they already knew the answer. More importantly, she seemed pleased. Queen flew up and landed in her lap while exuding a slight feeling of offense. Zelda laughed, arms automatically wrapping around the white owl in a hug. “And you, of course,” she acknowledged, “as well as Fi.” Her smile grew stronger as she held Link’s familiar close. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath before exhaling. “I promise,” she began, “whatever happens, I will stand with you. Powers or-” her voice broke for a moment before she continued with even greater conviction. “Powers or no powers, Calamity Ganon or Yiga or Lynel or _bokoblin_....” Her eyes opened, ensnaring Link in their hypnotic green gaze. “I _will_ help you. I swear it.”

That night, Link dreamt of peaceful, golden light.

\-----------------------------

The next morning the left the shrine, Queen as awake and alert as the previous day. It seemed he would just have to get used to her being awake during the daylight, which was no great struggle. Her presence made him happy, even when they weren’t using her to glide down towers. He sent those emotions to her, forcing himself not to laugh as she temporarily preened before remembering she was still cross with him. He was so lucky to have her.

“We’ll have to climb up this mountain…” It was Zelda, checking the slate for directions to the next shrine. ”Oh! Look! There’s another one of the regular shrines!” She exclaimed, pointing to where the top of the structure could be seen. “We should definitely activate that one first. It’s hardly a detour at all.”After activating it then continued up, towards their actual destination. He saw no problem with this, climbing up until they reached the top. The white, snowy top.

“Master, these temperatures are dangerous for Hylians. Failure to alleviate the chill via warmer clothing, potions, or cold-resistant meals will result in gradual but consistent harm for both you and the Princess.” Link was very much aware of the cold, but Fi’s reminder of cooking special foods could be helpful. 

“D-Do you have any cold resistant ingredients?” He asked Zelda as he made note the trial shrine in the distance. He turned to face her, instantly feeling distressed at her flushed face and shivering form. 

“I-I’m af-f-fraid not.” She stuttered at him. Her lips were slowly turning blue. Decisively, he removed his cloak one more, wrapping it around her shoulders. “W-What a-are you d-doing?” She protested, going immediately to remove it. “Y-You’ll f-freeze!” He stopped her trembling hands with his own. She had a point, given the goosebumps already rising on his bare arms, but his wellbeing was, objectively, much more expendable. 

For many reasons, not the least of which being that: “I h-heal af-fter every shr-rine, rem-member?” He pointed out. “W-We should j-just t-try to hurry.” She looked ready to argue, at first, then deflated in defeat before heading off towards the trial shrine. He appreciated it. Otherwise they’d have spent the next half an hour arguing and going nowhere while slowly freezing. 

“W-wait!” Zelda cried out as she spun around before looking up at the sky. ‘W-what about Q-Queen?” She had a point, and one that worried him. He shared a familiar bond with his owl. How did he not notice her discomf- oh. Queen was a perfectly content, unbothered presence on the fringe of his mind. That’s how. She wasn’t bothered at all. She didn’t even… _notice_ the cold.

“She’s f-fine,” he assured his princess, despite his somewhat envious bafflement. “She’s immune to the cold. Apparently.” Queen hooted in smug agreement as Zelda looked at him with shocked eyes.

“W-What? H-How-” Her insatiable curiosity was interrupted by a full body shudder as a burst of freezing wind blew by. “ _Later._ ” She stressed, green eyes narrowed. Link nodded in agreement but inwardly wondered what she expected. This was news to him too, after all. 

“Master, you should either talk while you travel or return to a more temperate area.” In this Link agreed with his sword, and they head off. 

\-----------------------

Link panted, falling to the ground in relief as Zelda did the same beside him. He could hear Etsu Korima welcome them to his shrine, but paid him no heed. Though they had been fortunate not to come across any enemies during their mad dash through the snow, they were still worse for wear. Travel had still taken more than long enough for Link to grow far more numb in some places than he ever wanted to be. That didn’t matter though, considering he would heal. What was far more concerning was Zelda. She was breathing frantically on her hands to restore their warmth. 

The foreboding darkness broken only by dim blue light made it hard to tell, but he thought they looked a little purple. He stood on unsteady feet and stumbled to the nearest source of the light. It was a blue rock, resting on a brazier-like pedestal. It also gave off no heat. Next, he ran to the constant beams of light that were clearly the beginning of the challenge. One of his legs gave out for a moment on the way, sending him sprawling to the ground before he got up once more. Standing next to the strange energy beams, he noted with no little frustration that it, too, gave off no discernible heat. Not for the first time in his life, he wished it’d been a Meteo Wizzrobe they’d slain in Zora’s Domain. 

But his wishes alone wouldn’t warm Zelda, so he needed to get creative. None of the trials he had done so far had a fire within them, so they were out. There were still 2 shrines they’d activated but never entered, but the time wasted to check them… 

But he had one thing capable of generating heat. 

“Z-Zeld-da” He forced out of his shivering form to hers. He must be worse off than he realized. She glanced up at him, face blotchy. “I-I’m g-going o-outsi-d-de f-for a m-mom-ment.” She looked to protest but he interrupted her before she could. “P-Please t-trust m-me.” She still looked upset, but said nothing. He exited out of the shine only to be buffeted by a harsh, cold wind. It didn’t matter. Queen nudged him with questioning concern by his side but he had to time to explain. He looked around frantically before running straight ahead to his target. Two dead trees. _Wood_. 

“Master, you are suffering from hypothermia. Please return to the shrine.” Fi was insistent, but Link wouldn’t leave without attaining what he needed. 

Numb fingers managed to keep Fi in their grasp only through a combination of a decade of training and pure unrelenting will. He chopped one down, ignoring the slow burning sensation he began to feel as he broke it into firewood. Afterwards, he went to teleport straight back to the shine with his prize, but his frozen fingers were too clumsy to hit the buttons. It was all he could to to keep it from falling out of his grasp as he swayed dizzily. He wondered why he was lying on the ground, left arm wrapped tight around the wood. He had only just resigned himself to having to stand up and run back once more when Queen landed on his arm. Her claws gripped strong enough to draw blood, and Link was distantly aware that the fact he couldn’t feel it was a bad thing. Then she activated the the Slate. Once they arrived she dragged him to the elevator, digging her beak into the the stone as she flapped desperately. 

Zelda was on him instantly. “L-Link! Y-You w-went o-out int-to th-the _c-cold_?” The swordsman was confused. Where did she think he’d gone? “Oh G-God-d-d-dess, y-you’re f-froz-zen!” He tried to reassure her he was fine, but found he was shaking too hard to speak. That probably wasn’t very good either. Fi’s insisting pulses at the back of his mind were getting kind of annoying. He needed to… What did he need to do again? The fire! He needed to use one of the bomb arrows, to light the wood.

And it was in that moment Queen arrived once more, flying towards them from the depths of the shrine, a flaming piece of wood held between her unburning claws. Zelda shifted then, allowing Link to see the moment the owl dropped her delivery, setting the whole pile alight. 

Then, secure in the knowledge Zelda would be alright, he slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zelda POV next chapter! Link being unconscious was the spoiler reason I mentioned last chapter.; It's gonna be a shorter chapter (about 1.4k words) but I think you guys are going to like it. I will say no more.


	21. Her Turn (Zelda POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Zelda's turn to save him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very excited about this chapter! Also unrelated but I found a Hedwig plushie I bought ages ago and messed with it a bit in photoshop to give you an idea of what Queen looks like. ~~The I couldn't figure out how to post it. Oh well. Maybe one day.~~ Nevermind I figured it out! Thanks google!
> 
> Enjoy your trip with Zelda!

Zelda stared at Link’s unmoving figure worriedly as the embers of the fire Queen had set burnt out. He had been dazed when the owl had returned him to her, and became unresponsive shortly after. If it weren’t for the rise and fall of his chest, she’d think him dead. Even now, she thought he might be dying. She was so, so mad at him, at his disregard for his own life. But if she didn’t do something soon… He wouldn’t have a life to risk.

Another person may have decided to return to the Shrine of Resurrection. It had healed him after _death_ , surely it could cure him of this too? But they had gotten lucky, last time, that the shrine hadn’t enacted its price. There was no guarantee it wouldn’t happen again. No guarantee he wouldn’t forget her.

No guarantee Yiga wouldn’t kill them. 

“ _Goddess damn you,_ ” The Princess hissed at Link’s unresponsive body. “What gives you the right? To-to make me _care_ about you and then-” Her throat clenched as she swallowed down a sob. This would never happen again. She wouldn’t let it. She wouldn’t let _him_

But first he had to wake up.

“Queen,” she began in a voice so calm she surprised even herself, “we need to take him to the monk.” It was the only option, really. Reaching the end of a shrine healed his every wound. And if he couldn’t complete the trial himself, then they’d just have to do it for him. The owl nodded her agreement seriously. Her eyes burned a molten gold so fiercely that in the dark of the shrine they seemed to glow. “You need to be our eyes,” she continued, “as well as help me carry him. We can’t…” Here her voice broke, if only for a moment. Queen nuzzled her in an obvious attempt at comfort. “We can’t fail.”

The first part of the shrine was relatively simple. She flattened the cloak on the ground before rolling Link on top of it to reduce friction. Then she and Queen dragged him underneath the first 3 immobile lazers. Light blue beams that would normally enthrall and delight her. Instead, they were intolerable obstacles in her path. Then, utilizing a well timed stasis rune, they were able to get him past the shifting one with seconds to spare. The dragging of Link’s limp body must have hurt. Even her muscles were still pained from the cold. With his wounds, this must be causing him considerable pain, and yet he didn’t even flinch. She took a deep breath before continuing onward, turning right past a corner and arriving at next section. It was only then that Zelda saw the burning braziers Queen must’ve used to light the wood. Much more immediately pressing, however, were the spinning walls of spikes. Walls that were, naturally, immune to Stasis. “Of course it couldn’t have been simple.” The princess muttered, biting her lips. “We’re going to have to time this perfectly.” Her words were for herself as much as they were for the unusual avian, used to help anchor herself. She couldn’t panic. Not when Link’s life was on the line. Again.

Wasn’t it her job to be the damsel?

Fortunately, the spinning walls moved slowly, and their burdened movement was actually the ideal speed. “Two parts done now,” Zelda vocalized their progress, “let’s hope we reach the end soon.” They labouringly dragged him up a dozen stairs, turning left to see… Fire. Gouts of fire spraying up from the floor in a pattern. “Timing,” she reminded herself, forcing down her instinctive panic. If she messed this up… She could almost smell the sickly sweet scent, the putrid smoke heavy on her tongue. _Mother_. She bit her lips until she tasted a metallic tang, forcing herself back to the present. That wasn’t going to happen again. _That was never going to happen again_. Queen was staring at her with obvious concern. 

“I’m alright,” she lied, “Let’s continue on.” And so they did, carefully and systematically making their way past each burst of flame the moment it’s fiery blaze paused. The puzzles themselves really weren’t too difficult, she realized. Just very, very punishing of failure. That should have worried her, given her many failings. But this would not be one of them. She _refused_. Finally they reached the next part of the shrine, the only casualty a portion of Link’s cloak. He would simply need to get a new one. 

After she yelled at him for doing this again. 

She could see a large room now, could make out 3 raised sections by the glowing writing lining them- A guardian scout fell from the ceiling. It had no weapons, not like the one she’d seen before, but it was perfectly capable of shooting beams. Beams it was clearly in the middle of charging at them. _At Link._ Queen dived forward at it with a cry, taking the attack head on and falling to the ground, dazed. As blue light slowly condensed in the thing’s glowing eye, Zelda realized she was the only one left. Link still hadn’t stirred, and Queen, though not visibly harmed, was twitching on the floor. 

She activated statis on it, buying her time to drag Link a few steps to the right, breaking it lock on and resetting it’s attack. That was the extent of her capabilities. It was fortunate she had one more trick up her sleeve. Or rather, hooked on her belt. As the statis ended she flunge lightning at it, the Thunder Wand in her left hand crackling with power. She repeated it, over and over and _over_ , until it finally overloaded and fell apart, growing dim. During her rampage, Queen had recovered, and was now next to Link, looking at him worriedly. “It’s alright,” she promised, “We’re going to save him.”

They managed to pull him a few paces forward before two more scouts fell. Thinking quickly, Zelda froze one with stasis as Queen zoned in on the other. The owl weaved through the air, clawing at its eye everytime it tried to charge up an attack, effectively stunlocking in. As the other broke free from stasis the princess discharged her weapon once, twice, and- Oh Goddess. _It was empty._. The scout was momentarily stunned, but what about after? Queen was busy with her own fight, Link was unconscious, and she was...

She was useless. 

 

Link was going to die.

 

But he wasn’t going to die alone. 

 

 

....No.

 _No_. 

He wasn’t going to die _at all_. 

“You’re not going to hit him,” she informed the contraption as it recovered from the lightning. She stood in front of her friend, her soulmate. There was a peternatural calmness to her, a clarity she had never experienced before. This was the nature of Links and Zeldas. They fell together or not at all. 

And Link wasn’t going to die today.

With a steady hand, the readied the wand for another attack as the guardian scout it charged up its next shot. The rod was drained of all magic, empty. By all rights, it was nothing but a pretty trinket. By all rights, they should die here. But as the attack fired, Zelda _refused_. 

A ripple was felt across Hyrule as an orb of holy golden light fired out of the wand, consuming the scout in a blazing sun. It slowly imploded, leaving nothing behind, not even ash. Zelda looked down at herself. She was… ‘Golden and beautiful and burning’, Link had said. 

“Princess, please hurry.” It was a strange voice, similar to that of the Sheika Slate, but with a feminine lilt and a quiet desperation to it. “Please, my Master is going to die again.” 

“Fi?” Zelda whispered, before registering the words. She hooked her wand to her belt, returning to the ground from where she’d been floating. She grabbed Link’s arm, willing the light to envelop him instead, and then lifting them both off the ground. “Queen, I’m taking Link to the monk.” The bird cried in approval, skillfully flying around her enemy. Zelda flew forward with Link, past the room and up the stairs, arriving before Estu Korima’s ostentatious throne. “ _Heal him._ ” She demanded. 

“ _This is most unorthodox._ ” He noted, instead of complying.

“What will be unorthodox will be me _burning this shrine into the ground._ Now heal him!” She felt the stare of decomposed eyes bear into her and refused to bend.

“ _..._ ” The voice took a moment to respond before finally speaking. _Your resourcefulness in overcoming this trial speaks to the promise of a princess. In the name of the Goddess Hylia, I bestow upon the recipient of your choice you this spirit orb._ ” The purple orb floated into Link’s chest, erasing his injuries. As they faded away, blue eyes opened before they were transported to the outside of the shrine once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup. I really feel like Zelda earned her powers here. There's a theory/headcanon Master_Torch_Master shared with me that she could only unlock them with an act of extreme courage (green being the color of courage and her green eyes) instead of prayer like other, presumably blue eyed Zeldas (Wisdom). I liked it, so I've been using it as a measuring stick for what conditions would have to be met. Still, even if you _don't_ agree with that theory, I still feel like this is a reasonable situation to spark her powers. 
> 
> Also, another shoutout to Master_Torch_Master for the idea of Zelda channeling her magic (even if just occasionally) through a wand. We'll see more on what happened there later.


	22. Death Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Zelda have a talk long overdue, and Link realizes that he isn't nearly as okay as he thinks he is. Also, past lives suck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Okay guys, this deals with a pretty sensitive topic, one you can probably guess by the name of the chapter. If that sort of thing triggers you, just skip this chapter. Please.**
> 
>  
> 
> On a lighter note, 2 chapters in one day? Short chapters, but still.

Link experienced a brief burst of cold before he was… levitated and shoved back into the elevator with Zelda who- _Oh_. He thought she was bright before, when the light was below her skin, but now… She filled every inch of his vision, tinting the whole world with gorgeous golden light. She was also… Saying something? “Link! _Link!_ Are you even listening?”

“Uhmana.” He garbled out a mess of symbols, stunned. Two hands grasped his shoulders and shook him. _She was so beautiful._ It wrapped around him, leaving him feeling so warm and safe and _loved_. 

“ _LINK_.” He probably would’ve stayed like that forever, staring in a dreamy daze if Queen didn’t decide to take that moment to _SKREE_ in his ear with all her might.

“Ffuh- uh, yeah?” He blinked rapidly, as if waking up from a dream, before getting caught in her green eyes. “I mean, yes?” He swore he could _taste_ her magic in the air, now that it was- “You unlocked your magic!” He cried out, an ecstatic smile blooming on his face. He knew how badly she’d wanted it, and now it was finally… But why did she look so angry?

“I got my magic _saving your life_ ,” she hissed, “ _again_.” The swordsman felt shame curdle in his chest. No wonder she looked so furious. He’d failed her again, been a burden again.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized, “you shouldn’t have had to-”

“No!” She interrupted. “ _You_ shouldn’t have!” she dug her finger into his chest as she spoke. “ _You_ shouldn’t have gone to cut wood in the snow.” Another jab. “You should have _asked Queen_ if there was fire ahead before doing something so stupid.” Jab. “You should’ve burned that bow before acting so desperately. You should have joined me under the cape and waited for us to warm up. _And most of all_ ,” there were tears in her eyes now. She grabbed his shoulders, an intense desperation in her green eyes “ _you shouldn’t be trying to kill yourself!”_

… _What?_ At first Link thought it was surely some kind of awful joke, but the tears that rolled down her cheeks said otherwise. “I- I wasn’t trying to kill myself.” He managed to get out past his shock. Something about the response felt lacking, somehow, and Zelda seemed to agree. 

“ _Weren’t you?_ ” There was a look in her eyes he’d seen before, in another princess. Princess Mipha had looked at him the same way as a child, healing his wounds. An intense sorrow mixed with... _Pity._ Queen landed next to her hand on his left shoulder, nuzzling the side of his face. 

“I- No, I wasn’t, I just, I needed to get you warm.” 

“Then why didn’t you try something safer first?” He had no answer for that, so she offered him one instead. “It’s because it didn’t matter right? Your safety, your _life_ , it was all irrelevant as long as I was alright, _right_.” Her magic felt like a warm blanket draped over him, but even that only slightly tempered his rising panic and confusion. 

“That-that doesn’t make sense, I-I I’m happy, I’m with you, and you-you _need_ me to fight Ganon, I wouldn’t leave you to-” His heart was beating so fast it felt moments away from bursting out of his chest. He couldn’t breath. There was an intense, desperate longing, in his chest, mixing with guilt and shame and sorrow and confusion and anger and fear and- 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay, Link, just breathe.” Zelda coaxed him. He tried, but his gasps remained quick and shallow. 

“Master, follow my voice. Inhale,” Fi paused, “Exhale. Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale.” After a moment Zelda joined in, their voices in sync as they guided him. “Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale.” 

Eventually he was able to breathe. 

He was sitting on the floor now, Zelda next to him. Queen was still nuzzling him, wiping away his tears. _Tears_. He was crying. “Are you ready to talk now, Link?” Zelda asked gently, her arm wrapped around his shoulder. He wasn’t, not really, but he got the feeling that it wasn't going to get any better. If he waited until he felt ready, he’d never speak. 

“I… I’m not lying.” He began, staring into his lap. Queen hopped into it, and his arms wrapped tightly around her automatically as he stared at her pure white head. “I really _do_ like living, and being with you, and I wouldn’t leave you behind…” His next words caught on his throat, and he buried his face against his familiar’s fluffy feathers. Zelda waited patiently, rubbing soothing circles on his back. He swallowed. Once, twice. 

“I’m supposed to be dead,” he confessed, tears pricking at his eyes once more. He went to elaborate before she could mention the Shrine of Resurrection. “I think- I think I was supposed to be die a long time ago. I-I’m not meant to _be here_.” It was the sort of reasoning based on emotions alone, the feeling in his chest. He didn’t when or why, but the truth was, the truth _was_... “I don’t think I was supposed to be born.” The silence following his words seemed to last an eternity. Zelda hugged him tightly. 

“I’m glad you were born.” She spoke, her face pressed against his arm. “So very, intensely glad, Link. My life… My life would be so much worse if you weren’t in it.” Her magic burnt so bright. “I don’t care if you’re the result of some- some _cosmic accident_. My life would be _so much worse_ if you left it, Link.” She reiterated with a sort of fierce desperation. “So please, even if it feels wrong… Please stick around anyways.” 

“I want to stay,” he assured her. “I don’t know why… I don’t know how I want both but-” He paused, taking in another deep breath. “I want to stay more. I swear.” 

“If I may, Master…” Fi interrupted, uncharacteristically hesitant. “It’s possible that feeling is the result of a past life. I… was not present for all your previous lives, Master. It’s possible one or more were… Unhappy near the end of their lives.” 

“Past lives?” Zelda asked. 

“You hear Fi?” Link asked in turn, surprised. But of course she could hear Fi now. She had her powers. “Nevermind, that makes sense.” He paused, considering her question. “I get… feelings that I can’t explain. Thoughts about things that don’t always make sense. It’s… We call it bleedthrough. Things seeping in.” It was, all things considered, one of his better attempts at an explanation. He shouldn't have found the thought nearly as funny as he did. 

Zelda took a moment, digesting the information. “That seems awfully unfair,” she finally noted, “feeling sad about things you don’t even remember.” Hadn’t Link thought something similar earlier, looking at those constellations and mourning someone he’d never met? 

“Yeah,” he agreed, “it is.” 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Ultimately , the issue wasn’t that Death was wrong. 

The issue wasn’t that Death had made a mistake. 

The issue is that Death was right, their souls _had_ merged seamlessly. 

One had lived in a cycle of life and rebirth for longer than it could comprehend. One had purpose, duty, loved ones to reunite with in the world. 

The other wanted nothing more than to reunite with his loved ones in the void. 

The _problem_ , ultimately, was that they had merged seamlessly. Which meant that, though Link honestly and genuinely wanted to live, part of him also wanted to die. 

But that was fine. Death wasn’t going to let him stay dead. **_N e v e r_**. He’d learn to accept that, eventually. 

He should be grateful, really. Death had given him so many gifts. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right. So. Poor Link. Harry's death wish and rebellious nature has unconsciously resulted in him being reckless, of just not factoring in his own well being. Of him subconsciously considering it basically irrelevant. He also, in his soul, knows Death will toss him back, which doesn't help him take his wellbeing seriously. It's okay though. Zelda, Fi, Queen, and he himself are aware of it now and that's half the battle right there. Now that he's realized he does this, he can make a conscious effort to evaluate his plans before acting. 
> 
> What I also really want to say is that if you ever think killing yourself is the right choice, it isn't. Trust me, I know. It can seem so very logical, reasonable, and indisputable. Like a _fact_. But that's just confirmation bias, and if you give people the chance to try and prove you wrong they will. And one day you'll look back and think 'Oh God, I almost made a terrible mistake'. 
> 
> Please, don't make that mistake.


	23. Lelinkle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They head to the desert to continue their quest.
> 
> But the Yiga have gone too far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t want to leave us on the last chapter any longer, so I decided to post my spare one (I’ve been too busy to write). 
> 
> That just means the next chapter will take longer to come out (since I won’t post anything more until I’ve written 2 chapters) but I’m a fairly fast updater so it won’t take egregious amounts of time. Thank you for your understanding.

“New rule,” Zelda had proposed later. “Whenever you’re about to do something, I want you to ask yourself if there’s a safer way to achieve your goal. Deal?” He agreed, nodding tired but seriously. “And if there’s time -and there’s usually time- run it by me first too. I might have noticed something you didn’t.” Again, he agreed. It was actually kind of nice. The thought that it wasn’t all on him. “We can sleep here tonight, and then tomorrow-” she yawned, “tomorrow we can head to that last shrine and… And I’ll actually be able to help you. As an equal.”

“You were always my equal,” he mumbled tiredly, laying his head against her shoulder. “Or more. You’re a princess too.” 

“And you’re the Chosen Hero,” she countered. “We’ll have to agree on equal partners or we’ll never get anywhere at all.” Partners. He liked the sound of that. “Me too.” Oh. Had he said that out loud? Well, that was alright, he supposed, as he drifted comfortably to sleep. 

\-------------------------

The next morning they headed out bright and early with the happy realization that, while enveloped in the light of Zelda’s sacred power, they were protected in the cold. As such, they decided to activate a shrine they could see in the distance, even though it wasn’t a trial shrine. Actually, they had already completed all of those. “This would’ve been quite helpful earlier.” She’d groused, peeved. Link understood, however:

“It’s going to be helpful now.” He’d shrugged. They’d survived up to this point, and she had her powers now. It would’ve been nice if she’d gotten them earlier, before her father had convinced her she was faulty, but things very rarely came easily. Still, he couldn’t deny that though he intended to stretch out their trip for all it was worth, he looked forward to her success being rubbed in the king’s face. A couple weeks away and she unlocks the powers the king had spent years trying to force. It, he felt, proved who the failure was. And it wasn’t Zelda. 

“I wonder how this works though.” Zelda confessed as she flew them towards the shrine. Another facet of her powers. It was surprising, but he wasn’t envious. Just grateful to fly with her and enjoying the gold-tinted view “There are two possibilities. Either my… _my magic_ ” there was a giddy happiness to the words, “is warming us, or shielding us from the cold. It doesn’t feel warm, so the second is more likely, but we’re breathing so it’s still letting air in. Selective filtering? But it’s not something I’m doing consciously…”

“Aren’t you though?” He interrupted, confused. “Do you want to be cold?” She glanced at him, surprised. 

“Well, no, but-”

“Then doesn’t it make sense that your magic wouldn’t let it in?” It made sense to him, anyways. 

“I… Maybe. Let me try something.” Link instantly knew what she attempted, because he was suddenly buffeted by cold, before it cut off abruptly. “Sorry!” Zelda apologized. “But you’re right! I wonder what else I can filter out. Likely the heat of the Gerudo deserts, but what about Goron city? Could we travel without Fireproof Elixirs?” 

“I’m sure it could,” Link responded, “Though we should probably pack some anyways. Incase you get distracted, or so we don’t burn in our sleep.” He hesitated as they touched down. “You want to go to Goron City?”

Zelda blushed. “Oh, well, I mean, not necessarily, but-”

“It sounds like fun.” He interrupted her before she could take the words back. She beamed at him.

“Yes. It does, doesn’t it?”

“ _I am Maz Koshia_ ,” the monk’s voice rang out once more, ““ _I apologize for the wait. The destruction of the One-Hit Obliterator has necessitated some changes to the trial. This is your task: Travel to the four Divine Beasts. Enter them and earn their allegiance. Only then will you be given a chance to tame the MasterCycle._ ” Link took a moment to digest their new task. 

“Where are the Divine Beasts anyways?” He asked Zelda. She glanced at him surprised. He supposed it was probably common knowledge then.

“There’s one by each major settlement, Gerudo Town, Rito Village, Goron City, Zora’s Domain…” Link perked up at the last one. He’d get to go to the Domain again? “We should probably head to the Gerudo Desert first though, since it’s closest… Also…” She blushed. “I wouldn’t mind- I mean, it’d be nice to see Urbosa again, let her know that I finally… That I finally…”

“Got permission to travel and near immediately unlocked your powers?”

“No! Well, yes, but… It wasn’t _immediate_ \- anyways, are you alright with that? With visiting Vah Naboris first?”

“Sure.” He shrugged, personally indifferent. He was excited to visit the Domain, but otherwise didn’t care in which order they traveled. If Gerudo made Zelda happy then that’s where they’d go. “Let’s go right now.” She paused, wincing.

“...We’ll have to get Oswald.” Ugh. Link had just forgotten about his presence on their trip. 

“Do we?” He questioned, ignoring the _look_ she gave him. “No, honestly, do we? We can just…” He gestured to his familiar, “have Queen send him a letter saying that we’re on an urgent quest and couldn’t come back for him due to Yiga trying to follow us.”

Zelda sighed. “Link, I don’t want him to come either, but if he doesn’t-”

“If he doesn’t nothing is going to happen.” She looked unconvinced. “No, really,” he insisted, grabbing her shoulders and staring into her green eyes. “Nothing will happen. What’s the king going to do, ground you? You have your powers now,” he gestured wildly at her, “I’d like to see him try.” She was silent for a long time after that. Link understood. That realization that you were free didn’t come quickly, it took months for it to sink in for him. She’d only had a day. 

“Alright,” she agreed with determined eyes, “let’s go.”

\-------------------------------

_Sir Oswald,_  
_We have completed the first part of the trial, and are continuing on. We are unfortunately unable to return to you, due to both time constraints and threat of Yiga. Instead, we will proceed with our quest, and return once it is completed. I cannot say where we are going, lest this letter be intercepted, but I assure you we will complete our task._

\-------------------------------

“It’s a good thing you told her it was a lie,” Link said as they watched Queen fly off, “or she’d have been furious.” Zelda nodded in agreement. Then:

“Speaking of Queen…” She began, a bit hesitant. Then she sighed before looking at him sternly. “She’s fireproof, immune to the cold, capable of not only understanding spoken Hylian but _reading_ , incredibly strong, and a _blast in the face from a guardian scout only dazed her for a minute._ What _is_ she?” Link shrugged, impressed by the knowledge of her durability but not having any answers. 

“I don’t know,” he said, “she’s _Queen_. Isn’t that enough?” She gave him that look of fond exasperation again. 

“No, Link, that’s not enough.” She sighed heavily. “But I suppose there’s no point questioning you about it. Let’s just get going. Even if I _can’t_ feel the cold, I’m still sick of it.

\-------------------------------

It was, it turned out, really easy to travel when you could fly. Especially since it didn’t seem to wind Zelda at all. If anything, the simple joy of having powers to _use_ energized her instead. So it wasn’t a surprise that though they traveled into the night, they made it to the city that day. “...You won’t be able to get it.” Zelda spoke with a frown, her magic rippling in hesitation. “I hadn’t considered that.”

“Why?” Link asked, honestly confused. Fi answered.

“Gerudo Town only lets females enter its walls, Master. Two options lie before you: use your power to remain undetected, or disguise yourself.”

“ _Disguise yourself_?” Zelda croaked out in shock. Link looked down at himself.

“I don’t know how to pass as a girl.” He admitted. Zelda turned to him. 

“Why not just use your power?” He looked at her, stunned. Wasn’t it obvious? 

“Then you wouldn’t know I’m here,” he explained, “and I don’t want that. But I don’t know how to fake being a girl either.” She still looked surprised for a moment, before looking over him with a discerning gaze. 

“Well... We’re young, so there aren’t many differences between you and a girl yet…” She pinched at his tight, fairly tattered shirt. “It you wore loose enough clothing, in Gerudo style…” 

That is the story of how they ended up backtracking to Kara Kara Bazaar, after activating Gerudo Town’s nearby shrine. There Zelda was able to buy ‘herself’ a new Gerudo outfit. Turns out Link could pass for a girl- enough to fool the innkeeper there at least. Queen, for her part, seemed to find it extremely funny. 

And, as it turned out the next day, the guards at the town’s gates were also fooled. He’d thought it’d failed at first, when they looked at him with suspicious eyes. Tall, tanned, and with bright red hair, they’d glared at him and demanded ‘she’ stay still while the patted ‘her’ down, but Zelda had interjected. “That won’t be necessary,” she’d said, with all her regal authority. “This is my traveling companion, Li-Linkle. She’s no Yiga.” She’d stuttered on the name, something they had overlooked. Still, the guards had bought it. 

“Of course, Princess. You and your companion, Lelinkle, are welcome in out town.” _Lelinkle?_ They thought the stutter part of the name then. That was alright. The guards stayed their spears and allowed them entry, so he could handle a name change. “Are you looking for Chief Urbosa, Princess?” 

“Yes, is she here?” The guards glanced at each other. 

“She will surely be returning soon, Princess. She is…” Righteous fury crossed their faces in sync. “The Yiga staged an attack on the armory, Princess. We held them off, of course, but they stole several bundles of elemental arrows, as well as set various fires. The Chief has instructed the uninjured to guard the town while she avenged their crimes.” Zelda’s faced paled even as her fists bundled up furiously. 

“The injured _guards_?” She demanded, voice carefully even. The talkative guard slammed her spear into the sand. 

“Fellow guards were injured, of course, but those _cowards…_ They set fires to homes, with _children_ sleeping in them!” A cold furious hatred bloomed in Link’s chest. 

“Casualties?” He asked, not bothering with even trying to mask his fury. The guard looked at him in surprise before responding. 

“We lost two of our own, but the desert is prone to fires and our people well accustomed to dealing with them. Still… I fear Barta will never regain her sight. Her burns are far to extensive.” 

“And this Barta is?” Zelda asked for clarification of what she already suspected. The Gerudo’s grip on her spear tight end even further. 

“A babe, your majesty. Orphaned and disfigured on the same night.” She snarled the last part out. “Chief Urbosa will see that their punished for it, Princess. They will learn that such actions have _consequences._ " Zelda stared at her with steely eyes. 

“Yes,” she hissed, “they will.” Before turning around and heading north. Link followed her. 

“Princess?” The guard cried out. “Where are you going?” Her glow brightened and by the startled gasps Link imagined they could now see it. 

“ _We’re going,_ ” she informed them, blazing with power, “ _to burn their hideout to the **ground**_.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo... Yiga Hideout next chapter. Fun! And we’ll finally meet a second champion and it only took a bit under 40k words lol. 
> 
> Zelda can fly and take Link with her, which we saw a bit in her POV chapter but honestly if you think they’re not going to do basically all their travel like this Idk what story you’ve been reading. Flight is awesome.
> 
> Aaaaand... Oswald continues to be irrelevant.


	24. Boom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda and Link are on their way to wreak bloody vengeance when a thought occurs. Another attempt is made on their lives, and Queen continues to be your average bird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... I don't actually have a spare chapter written yet. But it's been a few (incredibly busy) days so I figured I'm post anyways. Even if the chapter is kind of short. I hope you enjoy regardless.

“Do we know where the Yiga Hideout is?” Link asked as they took off once more. His chest was full of molten rage, but he had no desire to spend the day lost. Queen followed closely behind. Zelda, for her part, gripped the handle of the wand attached to her belt. Link made a note to ask her about it later. The black and yellow had turned gold and white, not to mention that it glowed with her magic. Later. Right now there were more pressing things. 

“We do,” Zelda replied, “we have for years. They’ve just built in too many defenses and infiltrate then sabotage any armies sent to deal with them.” Her fury made her burn all the brighter. “But we’re no army blindly following the orders of a ‘superior officer’. And we’ve no supplies for them to destroy.” Link considered saying more, but decided against it, watching them approach mountains and then fly over them. He could see snow on the mountains nearby as his hand itched for his blade. Blinding a _baby_... A thought occurred to him.

“Fi, is… Is there a way to heal Barta?” He asked. She held so much knowledge, if there _was_ a cure she’d know of it. She pulsed in consideration as Zelda stuttered momentarily in their flight.

“It is difficult to speak with certainty without seeing the wounds, Master. Additionally, timing is an important factor in major injuries.” Fi prefaced her answer. “However, the most potent of healing magics are possessed by fairies. Fairies are typically found near one of the four Great Fairy Fountains, where the Great Fairies live.” Zelda slowed to a stop at the information before pulling out her Sheika Slate. 

“There’s a Great Fairy Fountain in the corner of the desert.” She noted. “If we head there now…” Link understood. If they went there now they could probably return with the fairy before nightfall. But that meant leaving the Yiga Hideout untouched. Zelda landed them on a high cliff, an intense frustration clear even as she acknowledged their only true option. 

“We’ll have to return later.” She spoke, fists clenched. Queen took that moment to make her presence known. She flew around them in quick circles before abruptly breaking to the left, towards… Another Tower? One they somehow didn’t notice before. Link could even see distant light of another shrine, only a bit farther out. “You brilliant bird!” Zelda exclaimed. “We’ll activate the shrine before heading to the fountain. That way we won’t lose our progress.” The Sheika Tower as more or less level with them, so Zelda just picked Link up with her magic and floated them straight there. Something seemed off though. Link had a split second to notice a silver glint, to feel Queen’s alarm, to grab Zelda’s hand and put himself in front of her (even as his familiar did the same). 

And then the tower **exploded**. 

Link didn’t feel the heat, Zelda’s magic keeping it out like it had since they first entered the desert, but the _pressure_ hit him full force. Queen, for her part, was thrown into him before falling. When he was a child, he used to slip sometimes while climbing, especially in the rain. He remembers falling from a tree one time, landing on his back against a hard rock. The pain of all that force being dispersed at one spot. This was like that, but all over. “ _Tch._ ” He couldn’t help the sound escaping his gritted teeth. “ _Goddess damned Yiga._ ”

Zelda wasn’t pleased either. “Link, are you alright?” She asked, concern fighting for dominance with remorse and self hatred in her eyes. “I-I’m so, _so_ sorry, Link-”

“I’m fine,” he assured her, feeling out for Queen. The impression he got from her was that of dazed confusion, not pain. So she was alright. And as was he, for a certain definition of the word. “Sore, but I’ll be fine.” He continued as the smoke from the bombs began to clear. The tower itself, at least, seemed to be unharmed.

“Master, you are likely suffering from minor internal bleeding.” Fi offered helpfully. Her wielder winced. 

“The key word there is ‘minor’-” He looked at Zelda’s unconvinced face. “I’ll heal once we get to the fairy fountain. We don’t have time for this right now.” Zelda looked like she wished to argue, but in the end refrained. 

“Alright,” she allowed, “let’s just activate this tower and get going then.” Thankfully, it seemed that the bombs were the extent of the Yiga’s trap. Link winced as he was lowered to the ground, the relatively soft landing still sending a jolt of pain up his spine. Zelda noticed, lifting him up once more. “We really need to work on your definition of the word ‘fine’. You’d probably claim to be fine while actively on fire.” She joked in a failed attempt to hide her concern. 

“That… Actually sounds like something I’d do.” He confessed as she floated him towards the tower’s pedestal. He could feel Fi and Queen’s general agreement- “Queen?” He called out as she flew back to to them. He looked over her. She seemed entirely unharmed, if somewhat ruffled. “So you’re fine then.” He noted with some relief. He’d already known through their bond, but seeing it with his own eyes was somehow more relieving. Zelda turned to her as well. 

“I- that’s right, you were hit by the full force of the blast.” She recalled, green eyes narrowing suspiciously. “How are you uninjured? Don’t get me wrong,” she walked closer, “I’m glad you are, but…” She breathed in a short, calming breath, steeling herself before continuing. “An owl would be dead, Queen.” Green eyes bared into molten gold. “What _are_ you?” It was a question Link would like to be answered as well, honestly, but now wasn’t the time. 

“Fairies first,” He requested as he inserted the Sheika slate, listening to it repeat it’s previous claim of the map not needing an update. His back flared. “Then Barta, then me, then the Yiga, then… Urbosa, and _then_ Queen.” He paused, considering his words. Huh. They had a lot to do, not even including the MasterCycle’s trials. Not to mention he still had to ask about that wand. Zelda startled in response, turning to him apologetically. 

“Of course, I just… Let’s get going.” She spoke, hovering once more. And then they did. 

\-------------------------------

The fairy fountain was covered by the giant skeleton of an ancient beast. _Leviathan bones_ , Link remembered, thinking of the rib cage he’d seen a lifetime ago near the Zora’s Domain. This skeleton was much more complete though. Zelda too gasped in surprise, but didn’t slow down. He wondered if he should add ‘study the Leviathan bones’ to their list of things to do, once they had the time. 

Underneath they found the fountain, a giant pink flower in bloom. It glowed with similarly colored magic, condensed mostly in its watery center. And if he was seeing correctly, it seemed to be coming from somewhere inside it. Or rather, _someone_ in side it. The Great Fairy perhaps? Another thing to put aside for now. He could see a shrine nearby as well, and therefore an easy way to return. Right now, he was focused on the 4 glowing pink lights he could see. _Fairies._

“Careful, Master.” Fi cautioned. “Fairies are only willing to offer their boon of healing to those they believe have earned it. They will flee if they notice you, and hide until you leave.” Zelda spoke up next.

“Sounds like the ideal situation to use your power for.” She noted, setting him down. He nodded in agreement before pulling on it once more, feeling it envelop him like a comfortable cloak. 

4 fairies later, they stood before the gates of Gerudo town once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, you wanted to see the Yiga. It'll come. But honestly, if you think they wouldn't prioritize saying a baby's eyesight from their own desires of vengeance... Well, it wasn't a hard call for me to make. It'd be one thing if they could deal with the Yiga and then grab a fairy later but since time was of the essence... 
> 
> Happy late Valentine's day! And yes, I know, I just dated this chapter. 
> 
> Also Link and Zelda didn't notice the tower until Queen pointed it out because _I_ didn't notice it until I landed there and looked around for whatever landmarks they'd see. Then I saw the extremely obvious, glowing tower lol.


	25. Urbosa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally meet Urbosa! And the Yiga are far easier to kill now, honestly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you are! I have another chapter (which is a short one but a real doozy) as a spare, so we're back to normal. I hope you enjoy :)

Turns out it takes 2 fairies to heal an infant’s freshly burnt eyes, as well as restore her other burns. After using one to heal Link himself, that left them with a spare for future injuries. From the way Zelda spoke, Link suspected she didn’t think 1 would be enough. Looking back at his track record, he couldn’t exactly disagree. They’d have to return to the fountain eventually, or maybe head to one of the other ones. 

It was weird, though, carrying around a fairy. It seemed uninterested in conversation, content to wait for its time to act, but it still made Link uncomfortable. He’d tried to get Zelda to agree to carry the fairy, but she’d refused on the basis that he clearly needed it more. Queen had offered to carry the tiny, pink magical creature, or eat her. It was unclear. In the end he’d decided _not_ to place it into his familiar’s open beak, despite her following offended indignation. 

They’d flown towards the Yiga, too wary to teleport to the tower once more. They hadn’t made even half the distance before Queen spotted something below them. She tugged on his awareness as she swerved downwards. He tugged on Zelda’s arm in turn as he looked below them. It was… A Gerudo woman fighting off a small horde of Yiga, lightning strikes and thunder booming despite the lack of rain. If Link had to guess, it probably had something to do with the crackling green magic that seemed to build and then be released with a snap of her fingers. “Urbosa!” Zelda cried out in recognition as she brought them to the ground. 

“Princess?” The Gerudo, Chief Urbosa evidently, exclaimed with surprise. Link wasted no time after making landfall. He drew Fi and slashed her across a Yiga’s chest in one smooth motion. _This one was female_ , he noted with some surprise. All the other Yigas he had seen hadn’t been. It didn’t really matter, beyond being suspicious, so he figured it could wait as he moved to intercept another’s blade. Female again. 

Zelda, for her part, had drawn her altered wand and was flinging miniature suns at their enemies. They left temporary craters in the sand when they missed, and seemed to disintegrate everything else they hit as well. Limbs included, as one of the unfortunate Yiga learnt. Even Queen was getting in on the action, claws digging through gloved hands into the flesh beneath. Link finished off her enemy with a beam from Fi as she moved on to a more distant archer. 

Thunder boomed as Link slit the throat of another Yiga. He could hear (and feel) Zelda’s magic discharging again and again as her enemies cried out in pain. From Queen’s position came an explosion as she sabotaged the archer’s bomb arrows. Fi and he worked together like a dream. She alerted him to danger he hadn’t noticed, and occasionally shot out beams of her own accord during his attacks melee attacks. Queen had moved on to running interference for Zelda, and it only took a few disintegrated enemies at his back for Link to realize she was doing the same for him. Urbosa, for her part, had adjusted to their presence relatively quickly, and was killing her fair share of Yiga as well. It was, honestly, almost _easy_ now, with Zelda raining destruction from above and requiring only minimal protection. 

He lost track of time, and kills, but eventually the crowd thinned. Those left began to retreat, but unfortunately for them Link was not beyond attacking a fleeing target. Neither was Zelda if her continued attacks were anything to go by. Thus, of the 10 or so to turn tail and run, only a couple escaped their combined, ranged onslaught. Zelda went to chase them, but Urbosa called her back. “Let them go.”

“What?” The princess asked, shock clear in both her face and voice. There was a twinge of betrayal there too, an inability to understand why the Gerudo woman would say such a thing. Link looked over her with assessing eyes. He had hoped she was a positive influence, based on Zelda’s earlier words, but if she was just another disappointing, awful adult… He didn’t sheath his blade. 

“Trust me, I want them dead as much as you do.” She assured them, hand on her hip as she stared into the distance with a glare. “They certainly deserve it. But if there’s one thing I’ve learnt after all these years, it’s that they tend to be cowed more if we let a few go. Gives a chance for them to spread the story of their comrades demise, I suppose.” Zelda seemed appeased by the answer, though still upset. However, Link saw a flaw in the reasoning. 

“Why not just get rid of all of them?” He asked, confused. He let the tip of Fi’s blade touch the ground, but kept his grip firm. “If you know where their hideout is, why haven’t you, well,” he remembered Zelda’s earlier words, “burnt it to the ground? Then there wouldn’t be any Yiga _left_ to be ‘cowed’.” The Gerudo turned to face him with sharp green eyes. The way her eyes looked over him made him feel like a specimen in some experiment, and he resisted the urge to squirm. He hated when people looked at him like that. Suddenly, he was extremely aware of his poofy, inefficient, feminine clothes. Not quite the intimidating figure he generally strived to be. Her eyes paused momentarily at the sight of the Master Blade before they returned to him once more. 

“Because roaches like these aren’t so simple to be rid of. You think this is their only hideout?” She asked, gesturing in the direction of the Yiga who fled. “No. It’s their main one, but if it were destroyed they’d only scatter. As much as I hate it, it’s better to leave them be and know where they are then to push them into greater Hyrule. Not to mention the incredible loss of life that their traps would inevitably steal in the process.” Her reasoning was sound. Still…

“Is that really an excuse to not even try?” Zelda questions, stealing the words from his mouth. “They’re monsters, they’ve robbed your town, killed your people, disfigured your _children_ , and you’re just going to let them go because it’s _simpler?_ ” There was a sort of outrage to the question, a demand for accountability. “How is _that_ just?” Urbosa looked at her sadly.

“It isn’t.” She admitted. “It isn’t just at all. But is it really any better to get revenge, at the cost of even more innocent life? At causing even more chaos? To risk leaving Hyrule in an unstable state when Calamity Ganon returns?” She sighed. “Cornered rats get desperate, Princess. Let them have their stronghold, let them feel untouchable and powerful. Better them complacent than desperate and with nothing to lose. Let them win some battles. In the end, when all is said and done, we will have all the resources in the world to exterminate them.” There was silence for a good, long while as they processed that statement. 

“And in the meantime we can’t do anything?” Zelda asked, a hint of forlorn frustration leaking into her voice. Urbosa laughed. 

“Look around you, Princess. I wouldn’t call this _nothing_.” Link did look around then, along with her. There were many bodies strewn about, in various states. It was easy to tell who killed which, given their wounds. Zelda’s disintegration, for one thing, were extremely distinctive. Altogether though… There were at least 30 bodies. 30 deaths. More, if some of those lone arms were any indication. “This is by no means a minor loss for them.” Urbosa stated, rather unnecessarily. “They’ll be feeling this for a while.”

The reminder of the bodies prompted him to check each one, and loot the bodies. He had to sheath Fi to do so, but that was fine. Urbosa wasn’t a threat after all. It also hopefully gave Zelda at least the impression of privacy with the Gerudo Chief. Queen helped too, turning over bodies and helpfully pulling through their bond whenever she found something. 

“I unlocked my powers.” Zelda stated, somewhat awkwardly as Link looted some regular arrows, rupees, and… bananas. 

“I noticed, Little Bird. Congratulations. You deserve them.” Arrows, arrows, _ice_ arrows, bananas, arrows…

“I-I got them while traveling. With Link. Not-not through prayer.” More bananas, arrows, _fire_ arrows, arrows, bananas…

“Well, that explains a lot.” Why so many bananas?

“What-what do you mean?” Rupees, bananas, arrows, _shock_ arrows, _bananas_...

“I’ve never met anyone who prayed as devotedly and intensely as you, Princess. If the key to your powers lied with prayer, you would’ve unlocked them years ago.” Okay, this was getting bananas. Both in the sense that he was getting a lot of bananas, but also that it was ludicrous. “How did you get them, then?”

“I… Link, he was…” Zelda took in a deep, steadying breath. “He was going to d- _die_ , Urbosa. I had to stop it.” The rupees and arrows he found did little to assuage the shame he felt. The bananas just left him feeling increasingly confused as well as guilty. 

“So you saved him.” He was nearing the last few now. 

“Yes.” Her tone was fierce, and Link found himself feeling incredibly grateful to have someone so amazing watching his back, if also rather undeserving of it. Oh, more bomb arrows. Well, he was done now. Hopefully Zelda liked bananas. Assuming they weren’t poisoned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Yeah. I hope you understand why they couldn't just kill _all_ the Yiga, but at least they got their fair share of retribution. Also they healed Barta, which is nice.
> 
> Fair warning though, next chapter is not going to be a fun time for poor Link.
> 
> Edit: Also, there is a reason we're suddenly seeing so many female Yiga after none before! You can probably guess why, since I pretty heavily hinted at it last chapter.


	26. Things Get a Bit Bananas AKA Death is Incredibly Creepy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link, like any socially maladjusted teen in an intense situation, panics. Unfortunately for him, his instinctual reaction just makes things worse. Much, much worse. Doubling down on bad decisions, it turns out, tends to work out poorly.
> 
> At least Death is happy to see him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. I didn't see this coming, but it happened anyways. Not going to lie though, it's kind of nice to get the opportunity to show you guys another peak at what's going on behind the curtain of Link's life.

Fi wasn’t sure about the bananas. Link had pushed his concerns at her in hopes she’d be able to tell, but she lacked the ability to help. “Those are Mighty Bananas, Master,” she’d informed him, “but beyond that I lack the capacity to tell.... However, if they aren’t poisoned, they can be cooked to produce a dish that temporarily increases one’s offensive power.” Zelda looked up at that, her sharp mind immediately latching onto that. 

“It genuinely increases one’s ability?” She asked, walking towards Fi, and therefore her wielder. There was a ravenous hunger for knowledge in her eyes. Link was strangely intimidated. “I’ve heard of such things, the hot-footed frog for example, but it’s never been scientifically proven…” She was still getting closer, and Link was struck by the strange fear that she’d was so caught up in her excitement that she’d walk _right through him_ to his sword. It was silly but… He couldn’t help but draw Fi’s blade so that it was between the two of them, thus making getting through him unnecessary. 

At least his headpiece was hopefully hiding his rosy cheeks. 

Zelda actually ended up stopping about a foot away from the two of them, staring intently into Fi, as if she could absorb her vast knowledge through sheer force of will alone. She was _blazing_. Urbosa was there too, but simply watching and far less attention grabbing. “Are there other thing that give those that consume them temporary benefits?” She questioned, before cutting herself off. “What am I saying, of course they are, but what _are_ they? Are their benefits all linked to their names? It must have been common knowledge at some point, for mighty bananas to be deemed ‘mighty’...” She looked up at him. “Do you know about this? You mentioned cold-resistant foods, which are well known before, but are there others you’ve learnt of?” Her green eyes gleamed with an intense, almost fanatical gleam, as she leaned in close. For the first time, he thought she was _too close_. He couldn’t help what happened next. 

Link activated his power. 

Between one moment of the next, he disappeared from the world. Zelda blinked slowly, a strange haze falling over her eyes before slowly clearing- at least part way. “I- Urbosa, have you seen Link?” Oh Goddess. _He’d used his power_.

“Link?” The Gerudo Chief asked, clearly confused. “Princess, you arrived here by yourself. Are you alright?” He’d used his power. He’d used his power to _hide from Zelda_. What kind of strange world was this? Shame and embarrassment flooded his chest. Right now she didn’t know what he did, but as soon as he dropped it she’d remember and… The shame burnt brighter as he pulled harder on his power. He was an awful friend. His mark _burned_ as it wrapped around him even tighter. He felt dizzy. 

“What? No, I came with Link, and we were… He was here, I know he was _here_ -” Her voice broke at the end, an awful sound as she clutched her head. Link wanted to drop it, to show her _he was here_ , he hadn’t left her, to grovel at her feet for forgiveness, but… There was something else. He looked down at his hand. The black was still the black of the void, ~~of Death~~ , but it was spreading now. Pure black enveloping his arm. “He was- he… What was I…”

And… There was something encroaching from the edges of his vision. It was white, with strange architecture, ~~bricks, it was a train station~~ \- he tasted something. Looking down, he brought his right _stillhisstilllightnot **b l a c k**_ hand to his lips. His fingers came away a deep, dark red. _Oh_ , he thought, _I’m bleeding_. He could hear Fi, saying something, but her voice grew fainter until he couldn’t hear it at all. He couldn’t breathe. ~~He didn’t need to breathe~~. Oh, right. Why would he need to breathe when he was already dead?

 

 

Wait. 

 

_What?_

 

He felt a sharp pain on his left ~~deaditwasdead **hewasdead**~~ hand. He looked down. It was ~~Hedw-~~ Queen. She was clawing at the… Mark? Oh right. The mark. The mark he was pulling on. ~~Death’s mark~~. Did she want him to stop?

 

 

Did that mean he should stop?

 

 

 

Yes.

It probably did. 

 

But how was he supposed to- what was he thinking about again? He looked around. Ah, King’s Cross Station. He’s supposed to go on a train, right? That’s what he’s supposed to do. He’s supposed to go _On_ , he was _meant to go On, **he just wanted to go On-**_

She bit him again. Oh right. He’d forgotten. The mark. He needed to let it go to go back. Back to… Someone. Important. _LightandGoldandAliveandBright_. He tried to let the energy go, let it fade back into the mark. He was dead, but if he couldn’t go On.

_~~He could only go back~~_.

“ **Right you are, my little Master.** ” Spindly ~~hungry, possessive~~ hands grasped his shoulders. “ **Not that I mind you visiting me, of course.** ” Link felt the brush of feathers against the side of his face as ~~HedQueenwig~~ clawed at ~~Death~~ the being. “ **Now, what kind of gratitude is this, _little s p e c k_?**” A sigh rattled out, wet and broken like a dying man’s last breath. A deep, abiding dread crawled up his spine as he forced his ~~decaying~~ arms to move. He held ~~Hed-~~ ~~Quee-~~ _his familiar_ close to his chest. 

~~Death wouldn’t **touch** her~~. 

“ **Still so very brave…** ” The hand moved, brushing his cheek affectionately before stopping in his hair. “ **Perhaps it is selfish of me,** ” the hand tightened into a fist, gripping his ~~black~~ ~~blond~~ hair. “ **but I hope you don’t lose that spark. Not until I’ve grown bored of it.** ”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He crashed back into reality with a jarring shock, falling to the ground. Zelda was next to him in a flash. “ _Link!_ Are you al- is that blood?” She reached out to touch him, but he could barely feel her over the burning in his lungs. ~~His failing organs~~. _Is this was drowning felt like?_ “Why is it so _dark?_ ” He gasped desperately. 

“I’m _dead_ ,” he realized, “ _I’ve been dead all along_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo.... We get to see an actually notable chunk of Death here. He's got his own motivations and machinations that I will not be confirming nor denying in the comments. If you want to speculate, feel free! I won't tell you if you're right or not, but when it (eventually, probably a long time from now) comes out in story you'll get bragging 'I called it!' rights.


	27. Cryptic for a Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda struggles to cope with what has become her life as Link slowly begins to recover from his... ordeal. 
> 
> But at least they have each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fi had an... experience, last chapter. We don't get to see it, because she's not one of the POV characters, but she's sure affected by it.

Link stared at her with terrified eyes, pupils so large there wasn’t even a sliver of blue in his eyes. Dark red blood leaked out from his nose, and the corners of his mouth. His forehead burnt like a furnace, his face patchy. Zelda stared at his delirious form. She didn’t understand. She’d only taken her eyes off him for a moment, how was he hurt already? How was she supposed to help him? _Could_ she help him?

Almost a decade and magical powers later she was still the helpless princess crying for her mother. 

“He might have been poisoned,” Urbosa came forward, taking control of the situation. She knelt next to Link, who had now collapsed. “I’ve seen the Yiga use a poison with similar symptoms. I have some of the antidote on me-” 

“That will not be necessary.” It was the sword’s, _Fi’s_ , voice. She sounded… Off. “Princess, please stop the Gerudo Chief from applying her antidote. Superfluous medication will only exacerbate his condition.” _Superfluous medication?_

“Wait!” Zelda exclaimed. Whatever else, she knew the bond between the sword and her master. If she thought the antidote would make things worse, Zelda trusted her. Urbosa turned to her, a frown on her face. 

“Princess,” She began. Zelda rushed to explain.

“Fi, the Voice in the Sword, she said not to! She…” Zelda inhaled a deep breath. “Fi,” she implored, “what’s wrong with Link?” She got no response. “Fi, if you don’t tell me…” She bit her lip. “I’ll feed Link the antidote myself.” She could feel Urbosa’s calm green eyes resting on her, but looked directly at the sword’s purple hilt. “ _Tell me._ ”

“...I cannot.” Came the evasive answer. Zelda was shocked, then outraged.

“What do you mean you can’t, you either know or you don’t!” Her hands balled into fists. “Tell me or I’m going to assume you have no idea what’s wrong with him and are just delaying treatment for _no reason_ -” 

“Allow me to rephrase. While I am technically capable of explaining the reasons behind my Master’s condition-”

“Then _explain_ it-”

“-There is a 100% probability that it would be at the cost of my life. In addition to many others.” Zelda stopped short at that. There was a slight fear in the synthetic voice. _What?_ Fi continued. “Given the lethality of my compliance, and the temporary nature of my Master’s condition, the optimal course of action would be to simply wait for him to recover.”

“Zelda?” Urbosa asked, hand hovering just above her shoulder. “What did it say?” Zelda avoided looking into her concerned eyes. She wasn’t sure what to say. Should she really tell Urbosa about Fi’s dreadful prophesy? One she couldn’t explain the reasons for? Worry her like that?

“She says we just need to wait. Link will get better.” Zelda stood up decisively, staring at his face. Even now, its coloring was returning to his normal, pale hue. His dirty blond hair swayed gently in the desert’s breeze. The peaceful sight made something in her chest unclench. “We should return to Gerudo Town. He can rest there.” Urbosa raised a brow. 

“Yes, I was wondering as to his… interest in local fashion.” Zelda blushed. Right. Her deception. 

“Well, I… I mean, he’s the um…” She stammered, feeling like a child who’d gotten caught with the cake frosting on her cheeks. “He’s the Chosen Hero, you know, so it’s very important that we- After all, _I’m_ the Princess with the Blood of the Goddess, so-” Urbosa laughed, but not unkindly.

“No need to get so flustered, Princess.” She assured her, resting a hand on Zelda’s shoulder. “I would’ve recommended it myself, if you hadn’t thought of it already.” Urbosa smiled down at her, fond and proud. “Let’s get going, then. It’s a long walk back.”

“Actually,” Zelda smirked slightly in anticipation, giddy with relief at Link’s recovering health “it won’t take long at all.”

\-------------------------------------

He woke up feeling comfortable. 

He was laying on a mattress, head resting on a soft pillow, covered in thin blankets at a nice temperature. He could feel Fi next to him. What more could one ask for than- He bolted upright, frantically looking around for ~~He-~~ ~~Quee-~~ his owl. “Oh,” he sighed with no little relief at her unharmed form, “you’re alright.” His head pulsed uncomfortably for a moment, before passing. He looked down at his left hand. It was unchanged. Something about that felt wrong. It _should_ have changed. It should be… He didn’t know what it should be, but it shouldn’t be _this_. 

“Link?” He looked up at the voice. It was _LightGoldPrincessPerfectZeldaZeldaZelda ~~shewasallofthem~~ -_ Zelda. ~~Hed-Queen-wig~~ on her shoulder. The headache was back. 

“What happened?” He asked wearily. Zelda pursed her lips, before sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“I was rather hoping you could tell me.” He frowned. He couldn’t really remember. They fought off the Yiga… He looted some stuff, mostly bananas, they talked and then- 

“I died?” He asked. It _felt_ like the right answer, but then how was he sitting here now? Zelda’s light flared as her hands tightened around the blanket. She shook her head firmly.

“No, Link.” He frowned. It felt weird, being called that. But it was his name, wasn’t it? “You didn’t die. You- I don’t know what happened, you were fine one moment, then you fell to the ground. And you said-” Her voice broke, a despairing, hitching sound. “You said you were _dead_ , Link.” He looked down.

“Aren’t I?” He asked. It felt true. Fi chose that moment to speak up.

“Master, I can confirm with that you are not currently deceased.” That was… a very specific statement. Zelda seemed to think so as well. 

“ _Currently_ deceased?” She pressed. Fi paused before pulsing once more.

“You are aware of my Master’s past lives, Princess. Additionally, it was you who activated the Shrine of Resurrection on his behalf.” She seemed strangely defensive, especially for her normal monotone. She… Was she hiding something?

“ _Fi_ ,” he implored desperately. He felt so unmoored, so detached from himself, he could take this too. He needed to trust her. He needed to be _able_ to trust her. He thrust this awful whirlpool of emotions at her. “ _ **Please.**_ ” She hesitated radiating guilt. 

“Master, I can’t, I’m sorry-” There was a deep, frantic fear in her voice, her normal composure completely gone. She stopped, taking a moment to forcefully suppress said emotion. “Informing you of all I know would result in great consequences, Master. Therefore the ideal situation would be for you to accept what I say as true, though I cannot explain the reasoning.” 

Zelda reached out to take his hand. “It’s okay,” she assured him, “we’ll figure it out eventually. And until then, we’ll work together to keep this from ever happening again, alright?” He wanted to ask _how_. How were they going to figure it out? How were they going to avoid repeating something they couldn’t even remember? ~~How were things ever going to be _close_ to okay?~~

But then again, her hand was warm, soft, and familiar against his own. Maybe it would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I get to hint more at what's happening behind the scenes! Also Fi is scared and Link&Zelda adorable, frankly.


	28. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vah Naboris is surprisingly easy when you're this overpowered. Specifically, when you can fly and have a familiar small enough to squeeze through gates. You have to feel bad for the poor dead sheika who designed the thing. 
> 
> Also, Zelda's pretty strong. Kind of weirdly strong. We should ask Fi about that. 
> 
> Wait, _What?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give thanks for this update to Bellz_Haven1914, whose someone joking suggestion actually inspired me to write a chapter based on it. That's not this chapter, of course, it's next one, but since I only post a chapter after I've written the next one...

Vah Naboris was magnificent. It was large, nearly on the same scale as the Deku Tree, and where the Divine Beast stepped, the ground shuddered. “I’ll have it let you in,” Urbosa informed them, “but the rest is up to you.” They walked into the towering, camel-themed mechanical beast, Zelda was instantly in love. 

It’s a shame the puzzles were so easy. They weren’t, or at least they surely weren’t meant to be, but… Well, when you have a Princess who can fly and a owl more than smart enough to activate terminals on her own, you were able to bypass a lot of challenges. They had to unlock the map and use it’s commands to spin the walls a few times, sure, but ultimately it was really rather underwhelming. And the few Guardian Scouts weren't much hassle either.

Honestly, he couldn’t help but feel a little guilty, watching H- Queen squeeze past a gate that was _clearly_ meant to be a challenge to unlock and simply activating the terminal behind it. Zelda seemed to share his opinion. “Should we really be… skipping things like this?” She twisted her hands. “It feels like… Cheating.” He honestly wasn’t sure.

“It is most likely not an issue, Princess. By solving these trials in a much more efficient way, you are proving yourselves even more capable than the Sheika expected. I am sure Maz Koshia would have already informed you, if she took exception to your methods.” Fi paused. “Additionally, it is unknown when… ‘Calamity Ganon’ will return. That being said, the most responsible course of action would be to acquire the MasterCycle as soon as possible, thus lessening the chances of not obtaining it before he reappears.” Well, Fi had a good point. One that he was happy to listen to. Even Zelda conceded at the reminder of Calamity Ganon’s incoming presence. 

Urbosa, for her part, seemed surprised to see them emerge less than an hour later. She started at them with wide, stunned eyes. “How did you finish already? It took me over a day!” He shared a look with Zelda. Then, in chorus:

“We cheated.”

They headed to Rito Village next, though it took until they’d flown over the snowy peaks of the Gerudo Highlands for him to remember he was still dressed as a girl. 

\-------------------------

They went to stop by a small lake, Lake Illumeni according to Zelda, when he noticed something. “Wait,” he warned, “look. That’s a Ice Wizzrobe at best, and a Blizzrobe at worst.” He could see it below them, cheerfully skipping on thin air. It looked just like the Thunder Wizzrobe, but blue instead. Zelda peered down on it in consideration. 

“I can confirm that the entity is a Blizzrobe,” Fi chimed in, “the more dangerous of the two.” HedQueen was quietly staring down at the monster. She radiated a dangerous calm. A protective yet murderous feeling, tempered only by her self control. It was… rather unsettling. Zelda fiddled with the wand at her belt. 

“I’ve been meaning to test this out… What better way than to compare it to another wand?” With that she raised it over her head. She did not fling out the magic immediately, instead giving it time to build. He could see it, brilliant gold flowing from her into the wand, until it began to overflow at the top. He wondered in awe how it would look to another person. How much of the holy glow would they miss? 

He pitied them.

Finally, Zelda brought her arm down with a resounding _swish_ , releasing the built up magical energy. It flew down towards the oblivious Blizzrobe, growing larger along the way before- oh. She missed. Zelda’s light curled up as she blushed. “I-I meant to do that!” She lied, as the Blizzrobe looked up at them. As it danced in rage at them, he took the opportunity to launch his own attack. He swung Fi, a beam of energy spinning through the air towards the thing. It dodged, frantically stepping out of the way, before spinning its wand around mockingly. “Oh, that is _it_.” 

They began to descend rapidly, soaring towards the creature. It fired off its ice magic at them, but Link shot the balls of magic appart with more sword beams. Zelda kept one hand on her wand and, when they were a foot away, she detonated it. Being fired point black, it’s no surprise her attack hit. What _was_ surprising, however, is that the Blizzrobe disappeared before she hit, into its temporary state of invulnerability. 

_And she still hit._

He’d have whistled if he could. “ _Wow_ ,” he said instead, making no attempt to hide how impressed he was. No wonder the ‘sacred sealing powers’ were so essential to defeat Calamity Ganon. They were probably the only thing capable of bypassing some of his magical protection. He made a note to ask Fi about it later. 

He still hated King Rhoam though. 

Zelda blushed, hands behind her back. “It’s nothing that impressive- besides, I missed the first time, so…” No, he wasn’t going to let her do this. 

“That was _amazing_ ,” he stressed, grabbing onto her shoulders. “That was amazing, and incredible, and beautiful and powerful and Fi tell her I’m right.” He ran out of air near the end, but it was worth it to see her smile. 

“My Master is correct,” Fi agreed obediently, “that was an impressive if somewhat inexpertly controlled use of Divine Power. It hints to what you have the potential to become, should you practise to improve your mastery.” Zelda blinked at her, surprised. 

“My potential to become…?” She prompted her. Fi paused. He could feel her careful consideration before she responded. 

“My calculations predict that discussing your existence has a low probability of resulting in disastrous consequences.” She prefaced. “As such, I am free to inform you that you, like my Master, are an anomaly.” Her wording concerned him. 

“What does that mean?” He demanded, his pulse racing. He knew what it was like, being an _anomaly_ , and that was the last thing he wanted for Zelda. _He refused_. Fi, feeling his instinctive panic, pulsed her calm at him. 

“Be well, Master,” she requested, “she is less of an abbreviation as you yourself.” From anyone else, that would have been an insult. From Fi, it was merely a fact. “I am referring to past lives.” He frowned, confused. 

“I thought all the Zeldas were the same?” He asked, before quickly clarifying. “I mean, not _all_ the Zeldas ever, but all the Zeldas I met? Before?” It was the only reasonable explanation, after all. The only reason he had recognized her, when they first met. She just didn’t remember like him, that’s all. Why was Fi acting like this was a revelation?

“Wait, _what?_ ” It was Zelda. Oh, that’s right. He’d never mentioned that to her before. “I- all those past Princesses, even the-the Princess from _10,000 years ago_ , were _me?_ ” He went to explain, but Fi beat him to it. 

“You weren’t.” She stated bluntly. What? “The previous Zeldas were all separate yet similar princesses descended from the same bloodline, that of the reborn Hylia. Yet, you are all of them.” Green eyes widened even further. 

“Is that-is that even _possible?_ ” She stammered out. Fi was quick to verify. 

“Yes. I would not have imagined such before, but you exist, thus it must be possible. You are a Zelda who has been reincarnated countless times, despite none of your previous reincarnations being reincarnations of each other. The exception, of course, being the first Zelda.” His breath caught. 

“Wait, Fi, you said that the first Zelda was…”

“Yes.” 

“What are you suggesting?” Zelda demanded, voice somewhat distraught. 

“I am suggesting nothing, Princess. Merely stating the truth. That you, like your original namesake, are Hylia reborn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Zelda being the same every time is super debatable in the actual lore. Basically, we don't know. For the purposes of _this story_ I'm assuming they aren't. Mostly due to Demise's curse, which is worded as targeting 'the blood of the goddess and the spirit of the hero'. So I'm interpreting that as link has the same spirit/soul every time, but Zeldas are different (other than if they're literally the same person/life). 
> 
> Fortunately, Death, eldritch horror that he is, can do things like this without destroying the time stream via paradox, so she is now! 
> 
> ...Hurray?
> 
> BTW the next chapter is Fi's POV! It kind of gives her side of the story so far, as well as insight into her character. I can do that now, since Zelda being Hylia isn't spoilers anymore. It's just 1600 and some words of Fi. thanks again to Bellz_Haven1914 for giving me the idea.


	29. Of Swords and Spirit (Fi POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fi reflects on her life, and the best thing in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Bellz_Haven1914 again for the idea! Here’s some Fi POV for you guys to mull over. I personally really loved writing it, so I hope you enjoy as well. 
> 
> I did have to take some liberties since we don’t know much of her creation and such, but I hope you guys like it anyways.

Fi floated.

It was a simple pleasure, one she had been bereft of for a long time. When she was first forged her inner realm had seemed endless, vast plains of white extending far as she could see. No matter how far she danced, she never found the end. She’d known, of course, that it would slowly shrink overtime, but it had seemed so far away. Her calculations showed her to have mega-annums before that happened. Millions of years. She had more than enough time to serve her purpose before she expired. 

Then Demise forged his own sword spirit. Ghirahim. 

Her Mistress, Hylia, had called him a rushed, abominable creation. An attempt to sully the majesty of her creation. Fi had not cared. She did not exist to care. Her purpose was that of a blade, no more, no less. That Demise now had his own weapon meant little other than shifting to a different fighting style. That his sword insisted on talking, bragged of his own might, and swore his own vengeance… It was just another sign, of what differed between them. He was faulty, she was not. She existed to be used, a tool for Her Grace’s work.

Her purpose was to be a _sword_. 

She had felt the backlash when her Mistress had perished, their bond severed. She was able to protect her most important knowledge, as well as her core data, but much had been lost. The once endless space within her shattered into the size ballroom. It had not been until she faced Demise once more, in the capable hands of her new master, that she had recovered all her memories. However, her lost energy never returned. Even after he returned her to her pedestal.

Her Master. It had been impulsive, but she hadn’t wished to part. It had been the first time she had ever _wanted_ something other than to achieve Hylia’s goals. Thus, she’d appeared before him once more, stating her wish to meet him again in another life. But Fi hadn’t left it at that. No, she’d gone a step further.

She’d tied herself to his soul. 

She was bound to him, through death and rebirth, until her own inevitable demise. And it _had_ seemed inevitable, as ages and millennium passed by. Every fight against Demise’s leftover hatred and his curse drained her further. By the time the last reincarnation of her Master had perished, her ballroom had been long gone. She had, in fact, lost the ability to move at all, let alone dance. Instead, she was slowly crushed by a space no longer large enough for her. So compressed she could feel her gem start to crack. To shatter in slow motion. A slow death. The kind Ghirahim had always threatened her with.

Her mind went back to him, sometimes. She had so much time to pass, suffocating in her cage, and even the koroks could only be so distracting. Awaiting her Master expectantly seemed to only made time crawl slower, despite being scientifically unsound. That being said, it wasn’t Ghirahim himself that she pondered on. More the idea of another sword spirit in general. Someone who would understand. To care for one’s Master, to have to constantly part with them. To have their every reunion end with death and an increase in her own suffering, and yet still long for each one so desperately… 

Perhaps her longing was a bit more specific, than just another sword spirit. 

She had spent approximately 10,000 years that time, waiting in front of the Deku tree. Such a small fraction of her life, yet stretched out so thin. Then… he came. He came for _her_. A child, this time. Small and vibrant, with his bright blue eyes and blond hair. His soul burnt differently, and with a much brighter glow…

But he was still, undeniably, the Master she’d willingly tied herself to. 

She had welcomed him, greeting him as she always did. That he never heard her, that there was less than a 0.001% chance of this lifetime being an exception was irrelevant. That her voice was weak and frail didn’t matter. Whether he heard her or not, _she would greet him_. That was one luxury she allowed herself. ~~She’d doubted, given her state, she’d ever have another chance~~. 

But then he’d responded. 

He’d _heard her_. After all these lifetimes, he knew her again. The shock alone had forced a few words out of her, at the cost of her hardwon concentration. She’d struggled to regain it, to muster her waning strength, to say more before her space grew too tight to speak, but-

But she couldn’t. 

She’d resigned herself, then. At least he’d heard her, one last time. At least she’d gotten to hear his voice, directed at her, once more. At least, in her prolonged, dying gasps, she would be able to serve him once more. ~~She just wanted to go on an adventure with him, one last time~~. 

Then she felt it. Energy, flowing _into_ her once more. It was like being forged all over again, the slow condensation of light into matter. It flowed in through her, into the her space. And for the first time in a long time, she could _move_. Even if just slightly. She did not question the miracle. She’d praised Hylia, grasping onto the light and pulling. She pulled every bit of it offered to her, until it came loose. In a flash of blinding light, her space expanded. Into a room. A tenth of her ballroom, perhaps. But far more than she’d had in over a hundred millennials. It had taken her a few moments, stunned by the lack of pain for the first time in so long. But even that did not distract her for long. Her Master was waiting.

So she reached out and met him. Again. 

She trained him, raised him, alongside the Deku Tree. As always, she learnt as much from him as he did her. She learnt the best ways to teach him, the way he thought. Like how her Master did not think in numbers, did not do well with percentages. Voicing calculations as ‘high’ or ‘low’ probabilities was better. He was bright and happy and mischievous and clever, in his own way. He enjoyed climbing trees and watching branches sway in the leaves. He unsheathed her, usually, when they talked, so they could be ‘face to face’. He continued to give her any energy he had to spare. He introduced her to Queen, who somehow shared a similar bond with him as her own. He called Queen one of his best friends. 

“The other one,” he’d said, softly, like a secret, “is you.”

Was it any wonder he’d changed her? She’d spent so long, existing to fulfil Hylia’s wishes. To fight Demise, and his remnants. Doing so by her Master’s side… It was her guilty pleasure, the one thing she’d allowed herself. Even then, when the battle was over, she’d left him. Every time. 

She didn’t have energy to waste just to spend time with him. 

This time… This time she could stay. This reincarnation, _this Link_ , knew how to restore her. She was slowly recovering from time and Demise carved wounds. Staying with him, therefore, was logical. Objectively the right choice. However… she could admit to herself that she would chose this regardless. Not for Hylia, or for Demise, or Hyrule. But because she loved him. 

Her best friend. 

She did not wish to part with him again. Moreover, she _would not_ part with him, until his death. And so for the next life, and the next. By all rights, she should not have wanted this. And even if she did, she should not be willing to act on it. But by that logic, she should never have tied herself to his soul in the first place.

And that was the best decision she ever made.

So she would. 

 

 

 

But then things changed. 

She should have realized from the mark, perhaps. It bore a strange energy, but Fi had seen so many strange things over the course of her long life. And the mild sentience within was clearly caring, explicitly protective of her Master. So she’d paid it no mind. 

Then came an impossibility, albeit one only she would know to spot. Princess Zelda, who was every past Zelda at once, _including Hylia_. With but a single soul. But even that was excusable. Her Grace had done many things Fi could not rationally reason out the execution of, perhaps this was one more of those. It also helped to explain her trouble with magic. Hylia’s first reincarnation, the first Zelda, had needed to visit the springs of Skyview and Earth to regain her memories. Even then, she never quite regained all her power. Perhaps this was a bid to rectify that?

It didn’t really matter. Hylia had been fond of her Master, as was each Princess with their respective Hero. She would ask a lot of him, demand it even, but never destroy him. And that, Fi had learnt, was enough. It had to be. 

Then there was the… _incident_ in the Shrine of Resurrection. It had seemed strange, and incongruous with what she knew of the sheika technology, but Fi was no stranger to divine intervention. She even had been a deliverer of it several times. She accepted his survival and moved on, intent on not allowing a similar incident to occur. 

When the One-Hit Obliterator was destroyed, she felt her Master’s pain and felt _vindicated_. 

She’d worried for him, in Etsu Korima’s shrine. She’d feared, and been so relieved to see ~~Zel-~~ ~~Hyl-~~ _the Princess_ unlock her powers. It was understandable. What was a more worthy and desperate moment than one in which her Master’s life was on the line? Later, when her Master revealed his inner sorrow, she’d mourned. She felt guilt for the lives in which she left him, lives which must have plagued him. She felt fear for him. 

If she were capable of crying, she’d have done so with him. 

 

 

Then… there was the **Desert**. 

She’d followed him, when he’d been pulled away. And there, Fi had met an abomination the likes of which Demise could never have dreamt of becoming. With power enough to crush Hyrule into dust at any moment, given the desire. 

And it told her it was about time they had a **T a l k**.


	30. Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tense situations by definition increase tensions. Fi and Zelda clash a bit, before Link once more showcases his lack of a normal upbringing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God what a busy week. Glad that’s over.
> 
> So.  
> Fi’s ‘talk’ with Death was not fun, and here we see the continuation of what can best be described as a suppressed panic attack. As she tries very hard not to think of the ~~elephant~~ eldritch horror in the room. 
> 
> Lots of character interactions here in general, tbh.

“I am suggesting nothing, Princess.” Fi had claimed. “Merely stating the truth. That you, like your original namesake, are Hylia reborn.” _Oh._ Of _course_ she was a Goddess! That explained so much. Zelda seemed frozen, so he spoke up instead.

“What does that mean for us?” He asked. As far as he was concerned, that was most important. From Zelda’s bewildered look, she disagreed. 

“How are you so calm?” She demanded. “How can you just _accept_ her saying that I’m-” her voice broke for a moment, “saying something like _this_ without even- even-” she stuttered to a stop, wringing her hands on the handle of her wand. He rooted Fi into the ground before reaching out to stop her twisting hands with his own.

“How matters,” he agreed, “but we’re here now. And the most important thing is that you’re okay.” It was a simple truth. “So,” he turned to face his sword, “is Zelda being a Goddess going to be a problem?” Fi hesitated, before responding.

“There is no inherent dangers to her existence,” she began, “in the sense that her soul is not, in any way, ill or damaged. Simply, incongruent with history. Which is to say, the entirety of the Hyrule bloodline.” She paused. “However, seeing as there has been no great calamity and/or disasters spawned out of reality destroying paradox, it is safe to assume that there will continue to be none. An entire 99%, in fact. A near certainty, Master.” She seemed awfully defensive for someone so certain.

“I’m sorry, _reality destroying paradox?_ ” Zelda repeated. 

“Yes, as Hyrule collapses in on itself from the strain of an incompatible and crumbling past unable to support the altered present.” Fi explained reflexively before continuing. “But that is very unlikely.” Somehow, he suspected, Zelda was not reassured. 

“That is still a one in a hundred chance all of reality is destroyed! Unlikely or not, we can’t simple _overlook it_ -”

“Can’t we?” Fi challenged. There was an grim seriousness to the question. For the first time, he felt her immense years of life. “Princess, the realm is regularly beset by tragedy and near demise. Ones with far greater chances of success, along with prolonged, _brutal_ aftermaths. Ones that _we alone_ are capable of circumventing. Yet you wish to waste our time over elements beyond our control?” Zelda stopped at that, face pale and magic withdrawn. Flinching from _Fi_. He hated this. “I will speak no more on this,” Fi declared. “The Princess is Her Grace and that cannot be reversed. While long term ramifications of this truth may will eventually come, at the present it means nothing. Nothing, after all, has changed.”

And with that she retreated, deep into the sword, the only feeling emanating off of her a desire for privacy. He stared at her pommel, lost. Zelda seemed equally so. 

Eventually she spoke, moving her hands out from under his. “You should probably get changed,” she pointed out. “Isn’t that why we stopped?” It was true, it had been the reason they’d looked down and saw the Blizzrobe in the first place. Still, he didn’t like the frailty in her voice, the thinly veiled panic. He wanted nothing more than to comfort her. But if she wanted him to change first, he could oblige. 

He quickly began to disrobe, taking off first the headpiece and shirt, then moving to the poofy pants. “What are you _doing?_ ” Zelda cried, smacking him on the arm. It didn’t hurt, but it did startle him. He looked at her green eyes, uncertain. 

“I’m… changing?” He replied, unable to help the questioning tone. “...Like you wanted me to?” An awful feeling swelled up in his stomach. He didn’t understand what was wrong. 

“In front of me?” Zelda continued, sternly. His hands twisted into the fabric. 

“Yes?” His familiar landed in a tree, before exaggeratedly shaking her head. “I mean, no?” He tried. Zelda’s eyes softened before flicking down the the shirt he was twisting in his hands. 

“You really don’t understand why that’s a problem, do you?” She asked. But there was a certainty in her tone, one which didn’t require confirmation. “You don’t understand at all, and here I am, yelling at you.” There was an apology to the words, as well as no little frustration. The second, however, seemed to be directed at herself. He didn’t like it. 

 

“It’s okay,” he reassured her, “I should have known.” She looked at him sadly, gently grasping his anxious hands in a mirror of his earlier actions. 

“No Link, you _couldn’t have_. Not if you didn’t learn before, if no one told you.” She looked down once more. “I already know you never learnt to read, and that you grew up away from society. Expecting you to know social customs, even ones that seem obvious…” She matched firm green eyes with his blue. “It’s unfair Link. Something I shouldn’t do and you shouldn’t excuse. I… I make mistakes too, you know.”

He immediately wanted to protest. Zelda was the most perfect person he knew! Not to mention, apparently, the reincarnation of a Goddess. If she made a mistake then it was one anyone else would’ve made, in her place. Seeing something in his face, she shook her head. “No, Link,” she let go of her hands to hand his face instead, trying to bear the words into him. “ **I. Make. Mistakes.** And waving them away, waving _me_ away isn’t fair. To _either_ of us.” She let go. “I won’t ask you to promise to stop all at once. But I will ask you to try.” He swallowed.

“Okay.” He nodded, throat dry. After a moment, and the intense seriousness had past, he tentatively asked “So… Why couldn’t I change in front of you?” Zelda blanched, face turning red. 

“That’s- I mean- you’re asking _me?_ ” She gestured wildly, as if to emphasis how bad of an idea this was. He blinked at her. 

“Who else am I supposed to ask?” She looked to the side, panicked and pale. 

“Fi could- no, she’d probably describe everything in excruciating detail and traumatize you for life…” That seemed a bit extreme. “I have to do it, don’t I?” She glanced back at him briefly, her face flushed. “I can’t do this. Oh Godde- me, whatever, how am I- oh.” A devious look spread across her face as she turned her gaze to him once more. A mischievous smirk contrasting with her still red cheeks. “That, Hero, is a question you’ll simply have to ask Sir Oswald when you next see him.” She let out a strangled laugh, a mixture of relief and humor. “For now,” she finished, “just trust me.

Well, that was easy. “Okay.” She clearly was embarrassed, so he’d let it go. That being said, he couldn’t help teasing her a little. “We could send him a letter, asking. That would work, right?” Zelda blanched once more. 

“No! That… won’t be necessary.” 

\----------------------------------------------------------

_Somewhere else in Hyrule_

A great dread crawled up Sir Oswald’s back. It wasn’t an uncommon feeling, since his son and the Princess decided to go rogue, but it had a distinctly different feel to it. However, he had far more immediate worries. He wiped his blade clean on a Yiga’s corpse. 

At least he’d managed to offload the horses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw side note but the reason Zelda never noticed Link’s lack of propriety is because he a) usually got up before her and b) the whole point of the Gerudo outfit was to be discreet and fool people so he used his invisibility while he changed.
> 
> But yeah... Link’s never had the talk. Let’s be real, if it slipped Fi’s mind to teach him to read, that definitely did too. She’s used to only being with him in times of crisis, and being unheard. She’s not exactly an expert on the matter, though Goddess knows she tried. 
> 
> Also, can you imagine being 14 and having to give The Talk to another 14 year old? One who’s a friend and of the opposite gender? Nope, no way. Not happening. 
> 
> Next chapter Zelda tries really hard to solve at least _some_ of the mysteries around her. Specifically wtf is up with Queen.


	31. On the Quest for Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda is going to figure out what's going on even if _kills_ her. Okay, perhaps not that extreme, but she wants answers. She's been told her whole life to stop questioning things and just accept them. She'd not going to take that anymore, even from the Voice Within the Sword. The correct response to learning of a threat is not to ignore it. Fi ~~is terrified~~ isn't talking. So she'll start with Queen instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say thank you to Scorpioneldar. They evidently found this fic yesterday and left comments as they read through. 20 or so. When I woke up and saw my inbox I thought I was still dreaming at first, honestly. 
> 
> In any case it inspired me to write, thus bringing this chapter to you all earlier than it otherwise would have been.

The next day, as they continued onwards to Rito Village, Zelda was determined to decode the mystery that was Queen. As genuine as her curiosity and drive were, he was pretty sure she was using his familiar as a distraction. But that was alright. Though less than helpful, Queen didn’t seem to mind. If anything, she found it amusing. There was a definite smug, preening quality to her.

“For one thing, there’s your immunity to the cold,” Zelda was saying, “or at least, resistance.” He knew how to interpret _those_ pulses of emotions. 

“She’s immune,” he loosely translated, “and kind of offended that you’d even consider her only being resistant.” Her light zeroed in on him in a flash.

“How do you know?” She questioned. “You were just as surprised as I was when we-” she faltered for a moment, “-on that day. How would you know the extent of her ability?” Oh. Right. He’d never mentioned it before, had he? Whoops.

“I, um, _feelheremotions?_ ” Heat rose to his cheeks. That… came out much more garbled than intended, 

“...What?”

“I, uh, I feel emotions? Hers. Not everyone’s. I just feel her emotions.” Well, that wasn’t quite true. “I mean I feel Fi’s emotions too but that’s not- I’m not- I can’t just feel _anyone’s_ emotions-” He cut himself off. “I feel Queen’s emotions.” He repeated. 

Zelda was silent for a long time. “Link…” She sighed. “Is there anything, and I mean _anything_ , else that you want to tell me? Anything else you know or can do? Anything at all?” Her voice was drenching in exasperation. “ _Anything?_ ” She stressed. An awful feeling swelled in his chest as he found himself instinctively reaching for his power-

“No!” Fi interrupted, genuine panic in her voice for a moment before she smothered it. “Master, please refrain. The Princess might drop you.” Zelda bristled. 

“ _I would **never!**_ ” She denied, magic flaring furiously. “I don’t care what you think of me, or my predecessors, but I would _never betray him like that_. And whatever your problem is-”

“It’s not that!” He frantically interrupted. It was bad enough that things were tense between the two, he didn’t want a misunderstanding over _him_ making it worse. “It was me, I was…” He took a deep breath. “I was about to use my power.” Zelda paused.

“Why?” She asked, voice carefully neutral. He flushed even redder, right to the tips of his ears. 

“I don’t know.” He confessed, hunching over and looking away. “I didn’t mean to. I just… felt bad.” It was such a lacking explanation, but the only one he had. “I wasn’t _intentionally_ trying to do it.” 

“I see.” She stated, voice still controlled. After a moment, “Was thing something you did often, growing up?” 

“Probably?” He replied. “I didn’t know about my power, when I was- before I left, but…” He shrugged, still averting my eyes. “Father was pretty strict about the training schedule. He probably- I mean, I probably wouldn’t have been able to sneak away so many times, without it.” He started. “I wasn’t trying to be lazy!” He quickly defended, looked at her once more. “I just… Sometimes it was… too much.” He didn’t mean the training itself.

Zelda nodded. “I understand.” He blinked.

“You do?” He asked, cautiously. She glanced at him, green eyes shimmering in her golden light. 

“Father has always considered my entire interest in anything other than unlocking my powers as a shirking of my duties, you know.” She glanced down at her glowing hands. “Yet… those nights studying under candlelight…” In his minds eyes, he saw swaying leaves and apples falling to the ground. 

“It’s what made everything else bearable.” He whispered, hush.

“Yeah.” She agreed, equally softly. A poignant moment passed, then: “But going back to the previous topic, what do you mean _you feel her emotions?_ ” Right. 

\------------------------------------

“How fascinating!” Zelda marveled as dusk slowly settled into night. They’d have to make camp soon. “That you share this bond with both Queen and-” she stuttered for a moment, “and Fi is incredibly suggestive.” It was? “That the Goddess’ Blade, the Sword that Seals the Darkness possesses such magical capabilities makes sense given her nature, but an _owl?_ ” Huh. He’d never thought about it like that. “The only reasonable explanation, as far as I can tell, would be if Queen is, herself, a being on par with Fi. Who, if I may remind you, has literally divine origins.” He blinked. That was pretty strange. Still…

“ _You_ have literally divine origins.” He reminded her. “Who’s to say Queen can’t too?” She looked at him, incredulous. 

“ _Link,_ ” she stressed, “ _Queen is an owl_. A literal, actual bird.”

“So?” He asked, gesturing at his back. “Fi is a sword. Why can’t Queen be a magical, possibly divine, owl?” She stopped at that, seemingly having no proper rebuttal. The subject of conversation landed on his head, letting her feelings known through their bond. “Queen’s very proud of her owl-hood,” he let Zelda know, “magical or not.” 

“But how was she _created?_ ”

“I don’t kn- oh.” An idea hit him. He reached his arms to pick his familiar off her perch, holding her out in front of him. Staring deeply into molten gold eyes he asked: “Queen did someone make you?” She shook her head, then nodded. He wasn’t sure how to interpret that at first, before registering her emotions. Indecision and a hint of frustration. “You’re not sure?” He guessed first. A firm shake of her head. That left… 

“Yes _and_ no?” Zelda questioned, receiving a nod in return. “How can that be possible?” Queen just stared at her, frustration growing. Right. She couldn’t exactly answer a question like that. He jumped in again.

“Did Hylia make you?” No. “A different Goddess?” He followed up. Fi had mentioned Nayru, Farore, and Din before. Nope. “A God?” He tried. No again. “Was it anyone we know? Or,” he clarified after a shake of her head, “know of?” Queen paused for a long moment before denying it once more. Fi radiated tenseness through their bond.

“What does that pause mean?” Zelda asked. By now, they were stationary in the night sky, just another star. Probably for the best. He’d rather not crash midair. ~~He’d done that, before~~. “Have we ever met them or not?” Another pause and even greater frustration through their bond before Queen tentatively pecked him. 

“So, you’re saying I’ve met them?” He asked her, receiving a confirmation through in the form of her lowered frustration. She nodded anyways. “I’ve met them but I don’t know them?” He continued to make sure. Another nod. “How…”

“If you’d forgotten…” Zelda began. “If they _made_ you forget…” They shared a serious look. What kind of being could, and _would_ do that? Moreover, a being like that, who would interfere with their lives, even in a positive manner… How could they have never been mentioned before? Have no legends? How could- how could _Fi_ not know of-

 

Oh.

“Fi,” he asked calmly, “do you know?” Her tenseness burst into a mixture of panic and guilt at the question. “Hey, no, nevermind, it doesn’t matter!” he quickly began to backtrack at her distress. “We’ll figure it out, or we won’t-”

“It’s the reason you’re hiding stuff from us, isn’t it?” Zelda accused her. “Why you couldn’t tell me what was wrong with Link?” Wait, what? “A 100% chance of you and others dying right?” _What?_ “Whoever it is who created Queen, they’re the one threatening you, aren’t they? Threatening to destroy so much of Hyrule if you even speak of them?” A painful silence rung out in the aftermath of her accusations.

“ _Fi._ ” He pleaded. He wasn’t sure how that sentence ended. Explain? Tell me it isn’t true? Tell me it’ll be okay? Tell me how to- “Fi,” he place Queen on his shoulder so he could draw her blade. Holding her out in front of him, glowing a beautiful blue in the night sky he begged his best friend: “How do I _help_ you?”

“...” She was speechless for awhile. “You need not be concerned for me, Master. So long as I conform to the conditions set before me the… being will not harm me. Those conditions, which I am free to disclose, is simply not to contribute to any attempts to discover the identity or nature of the being. Ranging from explicitly sharing the information to merely hinting at it.” Another pause. “Thus, if you wish to ensure my welfare, you need only not question me on the subject.” 

“Okay,” he agreed easily, “I promise. It’s not worth the risk. Right Zelda?” He hated that he couldn’t do more, couldn’t stop the problem at the source… But some mystery was an easy price to pay for Fi’s safety. He glanced at Zelda. Her face was unreadable, green eyes burning intensely.

“Yes. Of course.”

\-----------------------------------------------------

That night as he lay in bed, on top a new Sheika Tower they discovered, he turned to Fi. “Thanks. For earlier.” He really was grateful for so much more, like her being his friend in the first place, but it didn’t feel like the time for that. It was enough to feel her pommel in his grip, her thrumming energy, Her _life_. It was enough to know she was _there_ to thank. She pulsed her wordless acceptance of his gratitude. Satisfied, he went on as if to sleep, but then… “I’m Link, aren’t I?” He questioned her, needing the confirmation. 

She blazed with conviction. “You are Link, Master,” she promised, “and you always will be.” He smiled, taking in her blue sheen. 

“Yes,” he agreed after a moment, “I am.” And with that, Link turned over and slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD YOU GUYS I have had Link referring to himself as 'he' only for _chapters_ since the Gerudo Desert incident. Because he was very off kilter and didn't quite feel like Link. Finally I can stop! It's a relief. Using the name and gender of the subject interchangeably flows so much better. 
> 
> Right. As to the actual chapter. Feel free to ask questions! A lot of the stuff about what _is_ Queen is pretty definitively answered next chapter. It'll require some inference, but it's there, so if you want to place your bets now's the time. Also, I'll probably explain even more fully in the end notes in that one, so that'll be one mystery put to bed. For you guys at least. Zelda's missing some important pieces of information. Like Death's interest in Link. 
> 
> ...Link is such a good friend.


	32. To Be or Not to Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen continues to be the only one passing her perception checks. Zelda continues to study Queen. Link messes up, and Fi has some mildly(?) concerning dialogue regarding fairies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter here, but honestly I'm just glad to be posting. Hit a bit of writer's block. Couldn't right anything for days because I was stuck on the intro paragraph so I decided to just skip it and write the scene in my head for what happened right after. Like magic the words started flowing. Afterwards, going back and writing the intro was easy. Like, scarily easy. I like next chapter.

Queen, with her incredible eyesight, noticed something they didn’t. Admittedly, Link and Zelda might have if they hadn’t been so distracted. Especially Zelda with the help of the Slate but the point remained! Queen was brilliant and it was thanks to her that they ended up with four more fairies. Courtesy of the Great Fairy Fountain in the Tabantha region. Again, he saw the magic of a being beneath the fountain, and again they let it be. 

“No Great Fairy would truly harm you or the Princess,” Fi had assured them, “as they too oppose Calamity Ganon. However… they are capricious. A favour given will be returned without trickery or deceit, but a favour asked… They would likely grant it for you, Master. But there would be a price.” Fi paused. “Given the current state of affairs, from our relative strength and well being as well as the Great Fairies’ general prosperity at the moment, I recommend avoidance at this time.” Still, four fairies would undoubtedly be useful. They should also, Link thought, stay with Zelda. 

Because the one time Link kept a fairy he lost it. Apparently, keeping them in his pocket and then using his power caused them to leave. When they finally noticed Link had been embarrassed. “It wouldn’t have been a problem if we kept them in bottles.” He’d muttered in his defence, cheeks blazing. Zelda had laughed.

“Have you _noticed_ how many times you’ve gotten injured? If I gave you a jar it’d be shattered in a day. Two at most.” Link had felt that was unfair. 

“I could do three!” He’d pouted. He didn’t get injured _that_ often. Zelda just look at him as if to say _are you sure about that?_ “I could!” He reiterated before being summarily distracted by the sight of Queen eating three of the four fairies. The last only being saved by Link’s quick reflexes. “No Queen! Fairies are not food! Fairies are people!” He’d shouted, alarmed, before pausing. “Fairies _are_ people, right Fi?”

“Fairies are both sentient and sapient, Master. Capable of thinking, feeling, and learning. Whether those traits qualify a being as a ‘person’ is up for interpretation.” No, it really wasn’t. 

“They’re _definitely_ people and if you don’t spit them out Queen I’ll- I’ll-” What would he do? It’s not like he would attack her. And could he really stay mad at her, ignore her, forever? She was one of his best friends, nevermind their magical connection. But the _fairies_. Tears sprung into his eyes as Zelda’s hand landed on his shoulder.

“Link,” she urged him, “it’s _Queen_. Do you really think she’d do something so awful?” His answer was immediate as he met her green eyes.

“No, but-”

“Then _trust her_.” Well. When she put it like that, it was simple. 

“Okay.” He looked back at his familiar. He didn’t need their magical bond to see the concealed hurt in her eyes. “I’m sorry Queen,” and he was, “I shouldn’t have doubted you.” Then, “What was your plan?” She stared at him a moment more before opening her beak. For a moment there was nothing. Then a tiny pink being fluttered up, still staying inside Queen’s mouth. 

“This place is great!” She enthused, her shout about as loud as a whisper. “Hey mister, would you let go of my sister? It’s a little small, but there’s plenty room for her!”

“Yeah, I want to check it out!” Link obligingly let the fairy go, watching her fly towards Queen and then down into her. The other followed suit, until there was no speck of pink visible anymore. 

“So,” Zelda began after his stunned silence, “what’s the inside of your stomach look like then? And what, if anything, do you eat?” Link answered for her.

“Of course she eats! I mean, I don’t see it, much, but she definitely-” Queen shook her head in an exaggerated motion. “What- but- Queen, I’ve _seen_ you eat!” She stared at him, calm, before shaking it again. “No I’ve definitely-” a memory came to mind. “What about those wildberries those Koroks gave me? I shared them with you! You ate them _off my hand!_ ” it wasn’t even the only treat he shared with her, though it was his favourite. He felt slight remorse and guilt come from her as she mimed hacking up. There were so many things he wanted to say in response, like _why lie_ , _why eat them_ , _why only mention this now?_ Instead, what came out was a sad, dejected, “ _But they were delicious._ ” 

The emotions Queen sent to him in response were complicated. There was a hint of guilt, but mostly a warm happiness. Affection. A lightness in one’s chest. The feeling of being cared for. Of feeling loved- Oh. So that’s why she ate it anyways. That, then, he could easily forgive. He sent that forgiveness through their bond. However… “You owe me wildberries.” 

“I can’t help but hate missing half of the conversation.” Zelda blurted out in the ensuing silence. Link turned to her, startled. She looked away. “I know there’s no way around it, and I’m fairly good at inferring the general responses but…” She shrugged as a wry smile mocked her face before finishing. “I can’t help but feel like I’m… not part of this. Just a witness.” Her arms were crossed, but in a way that gave him the impression that it wasn’t out of anger. No. She was hugging herself.

“You’re always a part of everything,” he denied, “you’re part of everything I do! But… I can try to explain more. Translate.” Her eyes widened as she blushed, holding her hands out in front of her as if to ward of his offer.

“No, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have complained. It’s really-”

“Fair?” Link interrupted. “You read for me, I translate Queen for you.” He offered, before continuing awkwardly. “As best as I can, anyways. She doesn’t exactly use _words_.” Zelda smiled at him, small and hesitant but true. It was beautiful. 

“So, what _is_ the situation with Queen’s stomach?” Thus began a game yes and no questions with the bird in question before Fi suggested they just asked one of the fairies. After blushing and then laughing at themselves followed through. In the end, this is what Zelda’s notes read. 

**Queen**

Immune to fire and the cold.  
She was (sort of?) made by someone.  
Probably similar in power to Fi?  
She doesn’t eat.  
She’s incredibly clever.  
Understood Hylian from the start, written and verbal  
Never seems dirty?  
She has no insides. Space inside her not much smaller than full size.  
Su ~~pports artifi~~ cial construc ~~t id~~  
**Note: Queen despises the artificial construct idea**  
Do ~~es not dispro-~~  
Cares a lot for Link.  
Understandable, but why?  
Link is Chosen Hero. Possibility she ~~was made for the purpose of-~~  
She is the ‘best owl in the world’.

The last one wasn’t really relative but Link insisted. Zelda argued that the best owl in the world wouldn’t have scratched out theories she didn’t like on _Zelda’s_ paper, but complied. Mostly. That done, for now at least, they headed towards Rito Village once more. 

And as night fell, they reached it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. I hate writing bumps in Link's friendship with Queen. It's not even the worst thing I've done to him and yet somehow it makes me feel much more awful, even though it was minor and over quickly. 
> 
> Anyone wonder about Queen offering to 'eat' the fairy before in the desert? If you did, you can stop worrying now. She wasn't intending to consume. She's just.... Well, I'll explain the basics for you readers. Skip below this if you want to only know what Link and Zelda do. Next chapter we meet Revali btw!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Queen is a magical construct. Death made it and then plopped her (Hedwig's) soul inside literally the very night Link met her. I've said before it was course correction on Death's part, and stand by it. Queen does not need to eat. She's very similar to Fi, but brand new and made with Link in mind. She absorbs ambient energy from him and subsists on that. She sleeps because of the limitations of a mortal soul. Sleep is important. The mind needs the break as much as the body. The fairies like to chill inside her because she's just... _made_ of magic and I headcannon fairies also function by absorbing ambient magical energy so Queen is like a $200 bottle of wine. I think. I don't drink wine. 
> 
> Also Queen resents the implication of being artificial she was _born_ , thank you very much, past life or no...
> 
> Have any more questions? Ask! And thanks for your patience and support, everyone.


	33. Again? Really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Zelda arrive at Rito Villiage. Assumptions are made and misunderstandings had. Also, Link just met this bird guy, but wow. What a jerk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHOSE HOUSE IS GETTING FUMMIGATED? IT’S MINE WE HAVE ANTS I HATE I HATE I HATE
> 
> ....So yeah haven’t been able to write without Carpenter ants buzzing around and harassing me and killing my train of thought so... good thing I had a spare chapter saved?

A rock shooting out towards the sky like a Sheika Tower, the village spiralling around it. It was like nothing Link had ever seen. He instantly loved it. They quickly descended to activate a very conveniently placed shrine. “There,” Zelda sighed with relief, “now if we need to we can return.” 

“Do you think we’ll need to?” Link asked her, hopeful. High air always seemed to make him feel so alive. She laughed in his face, though not unkindly.

“You look like a puppy begging for treats.” She chuckled. “I can’t say. Though it is nice to have the option.” She laughed again, softer this time, before looking at him mischievously. “Though who says we need a reason?” She waved her hand dismissively before he could respond. “After we get the MasterCycle, of course…”

“I look forward to it.” He confessed, genuinely. She smiled at him, sweet and true.

“Yes. Me too.” That said they headed down, towards where Zelda said the Chief would be. “Vah Medoh doesn’t actually have a pilot yet,” she explained, “so this should be quick.” Link saw him quickly, a large silver feathered rito. The chief, presumably. He glanced towards them as they approached, eyes lightening with recognition. 

“Princess,” He exclaimed with joyful surprise, “You’ve arrived already! How did you manage that?” Link shared a look with her. This was strange, right?

“Chief Fiscrov-”

“Not that I’m complaining!” The bird continued, undaunted. “It just- well, I wasn’t expecting such a prompt response, is all. Won’t you miss your birthday celebration?” _Birthday?_ But Zelda was born the same day he was. Had it really already been a year since his last one? 

“I-” Zelda seemed startled too, though she quickly recovered. “I have celebrated many birthdays and will celebrate countless more. Skipping one year is no hardship. That being said, what is it that you-”

“Nonsense! I’ll not have Hyrule’s Princess’s birthday pass without proper celebration while she sleep in our nest! We appreciate your timeliness, your Highness, and your faith in us, especially given our last two attempts...” Link could barely make out what he’d said. “But we won’t let such an important date pass without a proper feast!” Link wanted to help, really, but he wasn’t sure what to do in this situation. Swinging Fi around probably wasn’t a good idea. “However,” the rito chief resumed in a more solemn tone, his gaze drilling holes into Link. “I must ask, who is this you bring with you? I pride myself on my memory, you see, and I don’t recognize this face. I can’t help but find it strange that he accompanies you alone…” 

“Oh,” Zelda began, formally gesturing at him. “This is Link. He-”

“Link you say… Very young for a knight.”

“Well he isn’t, yet, but he’s quite capable I assure you-”

“Oh, I believe it.” A sudden aura of danger seemed to radiate from the silver bird. Nearby, a guard drew an arrow from their quiver. “What, exactly, were the circumstances of his appointment? Who was present when he was assigned as your guard? Who,” The Chief Fiscrov leaned close, “are you?” Realization struck Link as another rito readied their bow. The chief thought he was a Yiga? First the Gerudo guards and now them? Why did this keep happening? No, he could think about that later. For now… Well. Swinging Fi around actually sounded like a good idea, honestly. If he wasn’t so sure he’d be a pincushion as soon as he reached for her pommel. But if he managed to dodge first-

“ _That is **enough!**_ ” Zelda cried out, golden magic reaching out to envelop Link in a protective embrace. His chest felt warm. “Link. Is. No. Yiga.” Her definitive tone left no room for disagreement. Chief Fiscrov tried anyways. 

“Princess-” 

“ _No_. Chief Fiscov, you will listen to _me_. Link is not a Yiga. I will not hear even a _joking_ suggestion otherwise. My trust in his loyalty is absolute. I could give you a hundred reasons why, not least of which being that if he was I’d be long dead, but I will settle for two.” The surrounding rito seemed to fold underneath the weight of her royal presence. Moments like these made her past as a Goddess seem almost _obvious_ , in hindsight. “Firstly,” she closed her eyes, a small smile gracing her face. “Link is my dearest friend. I know his heart, and it is bereft of malice.” Link wasn’t sure his chest had ever as light as it did in that moment. “ _Secondly_ , and sure to silence any skeptics in the crowd-” 

“Now, what’s this lightshow for? I understand the temptation to celebrate my inevitable success, of course, such things really should include my company.” The speaker was another rito, with dark blue feathering and white accents. His eyes, green when they should have been grey, looked haughtily down at them. Finally, his gaze fell on Zelda as he dramatically bowed from his perch on the roof. “Princess,” he acknowledged. “I see you understand my importance. The morning shall do, if you wish to rest tonight.” The Rito bowed, his cocky irreverence at odds with the gesture. Link was honestly surprised by his instant ire. He’d never wanted to punch someone in the face so quickly before. Even Rhoam took a few minutes to let his true self shine through. 

“Sorry to disappoint,” he wasn’t, “but we’re not here for you.” He could feel Queen’s enthusiastic approval in his mind. Even Fi seemed amused, though less eager to rake her metaphorical claws in the rito’s eyes. “Actually, we have no idea who you are.” Green eyes looked down upon him in disdain. 

“Well, that makes two doesn’t it? But don’t blame me for your ignorance, _footsoldier_.” He dragged out the last word, turning it into an insult. “Just because you’re not considered important enough to be informed doesn’t means your superiors have no plans.” 

“Actually,” Zelda cut in, unimpressed. “Though it’s true I don’t inform Link of my plans, that’s only because it’s unnecessary. Why would I need to when we came up with them together?” She turned sharply to address the rito chief. “Chief Fiscrov, I am afraid there’s been a misunderstanding. I was not aware of any request for my presence. I would be happy to discuss the matter with you -I assume it involves Vah Medoh- but perhaps with some privacy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol Revali is such an arrogant bird. Cue old Draco Malfoy dislike flaring up. 
> 
> Next chapter probably won’t come out until at least a week from now, since I need to write 2 since I’ve used my spare... thanks for your patience everyone. 
> 
> Also, side note, comments are my lifeblood.


	34. Revali

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Privacy is achieved and discussion had. Eventually.
> 
> Also, the Divine Beasts are dangerous, Revali is pompous, and Link really wishes he was less of a bleeding heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter is better than no chapter right? I don't even have a spare written up life has just been crazy and I've been sick (even had a fever at one point) and I honestly just wanted to get _something_ out. So. Here it is.
> 
> Also a good deal of biased narration here. Link isn't exactly a fan of Revali.

Privacy was quickly provided. It was rather humorous, actually, since the surrounding rito decided the best way to do so was to vacate their own village. Link could vaguely make out their shadowy figures on distant rocks, but they were certainly far enough not to hear. He assumed people usually just flew to one of those rocks on their own. 

Guess they hadn’t linked Zelda’s ‘light show’ to the golden light that flew overhead earlier. 

Chief Fiscrov raised a feathery arm to his beak as he awkwardly cleared his throat. “If I may say, Princess, it seems congratulations are in order. Your-” he paused “-sacred powers are… quite impressive.” Zelda seemed unimpressed as she stared into the poor rito’s soul.

“Thank you,” she responded with no real feeling, “I unlocked them saving Link’s life.” Her intensity increased even further. “He is very important to me.” A warm, fuzzy feeling fluttered in Link’s chest. Partially in response to the declaration, and partly to the sentiment behind her steely eyes. She was standing up for him.

_She was standing up for him!_

Queen responded to his joy by swooping down and landing on his shoulder. She trilled happily as she nuzzled his cheek. The sensation, mixed with the heady relief and happiness drew an instinctive chuckle out of him. Zelda, along with the Chief and Jerk, turned to look at him in response. “Sorry,” he apologized, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. He straightened, putting on a serious face. “You were saying?” Zelda’s facade cracked, first into a smile, then all out giggles. 

“You’re ridiculous.” She informed him through her laughter. He beamed back at her. Logically, it wasn’t that funny, but after all the tension before… The giddy joy in his chest was only further fueled by her smile. 

“I live to serve.” He replied. He attempted to say it with a stoic face, but failed utterly. It still got an answering giggle-snort out of her, though. However, their shared, albeit mildly hysterical joy was quickly cut off.

“While I’m glad the two of you are enjoying yourself,” the jerk began, “I was rather hoping we could finish this discussion _before_ sunrise.” Zelda froze, her courtly etiquette kicking in, neatly mirroring Link’s own desire to kick the speaker. Queen, he was sure, would approve. 

“I- yes,” she ran a over her hair, brushing it back before turning to the Chief once more. “My apologies. It has been…” She paused, searching for the right words, “a long day.” Chief Fiscrov violently shook his head in denial.

“No apologies needed, Princess! It is good to see you in such good cheer! This, your long awaited powers, and imminent birthday- it can only be a good omen! A sign of things to come!” 

“Of which,” the blue feathered rito interrupted once more, “he means me.” He gestured grandly, and rather unnecessarily, at himself before pausing. There was a term for this. Dramatic effect. Link knew because Fi had specifically warned him against it. That sort of showmanship, she’d said, was just the kind of habit that would get you killed. “More specifically, my inevitable success at conquering Vah Medoh’s trails- that is,” he looked at her haughty, “if you’ll consent to it.” Zelda’s face, and light, turned somber. She looked at him. 

“You are aware of the risks, of the potential consequences of failure?” 

“Of course!” The blue rito said, before gesturing at himself once more. “I am, however, unconcerned. The rito will have their champion in a few days time, at most.” Zelda didn’t respond, turning to the chief instead. 

“Chief Fiscrov, of Rito Village. Do you consent to this? Do you vouch for the skill of this warrior, as well as his wits? Do you-” her voice broke for a moment before she soldiered on, “do you recognize that he may never return?” The silver feathered chief lowered his head, the picture of grief. 

“I know well what happens to the unprepared, Princess.” Here, too, his grief was clear. His words were practically _drenched_ in it. Chief Fiscrov took a deep, pained breath before continuing. “But Revali is ready. And if he falls-” his breath hitched before evening out. “If he falls, I will take responsibility as the chief who allowed it.” 

It didn’t take a genius to infer what happened before. 

Zelda nodded, not content, but satisfied with the answer. She returned her gaze to Revali. “I will grant you access to the trial. The rest will be up to the Godde-” She stuttered, the saying clearly tripping her up, “-you. It will be up to you.”

“Then I have nothing to fear.” The rito preened. Link stared at this arrogant, overdramatic bird and instantly wished to curse. Given everything, given their entire interaction, Link did not want this ‘Revali’ to succeed, did not want him to become a champion, to fight Calamity Ganon at his side. 

But he didn’t want him dead either. 

Past-Zelda _dammit_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The laughter is like a mixture of Link and Zelda being at that _exact_ level of tired you sometimes hit at a sleepover where just... everything is funny and a break in the tension.
> 
> Here Zelda is ready to verbally kick ass and take names. Super serious. Then there's laughter and she turns around and it's just... Link. Laughing as he plays with his owl before promptly straightening up and trying to pass it off as nothing. Like 'whoops, sorry, carry on'. 
> 
> Also it's really weird instinctively invoking a Goddess that's... well... _you_.


	35. Sleeptalk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tired talks before bed. Or, rather, in bed. 
> 
> Zelda's really getting sick of all this new information getting sprung on her. Link's getting sick of societal norms. Fi is very old and has spent most of her life alone. 
> 
> Queen is alright though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still don't have a spare chapter written... But I have 200 words of it so... progress? On the down side this chapter is only about 1k but it felt weird progressing to the next day at the very end so I cut it off here. 
> 
> This is kind of filler but also character development? I like to show my friendships.

Rito beds were _comfy_. The feathery pillows were a bit awkward, like one stuffed with hylian hair would be, but _so soft_. All in all, there was only one possible conclusion Link could come to. “I’m never getting up.” He boldly declared. His words were slightly muffled -an inevitability, given the way his face was smooshed- but evidently understandable. Queen, bundled up with him, trilled in happy agreement. 

Zelda giggled-snorted from her own bed, across the room. “The Chosen Hero, fated nemesis of evil, wielder of the Sword that Seals the Darkness… defeated by pillow.” She fondly teased. “If Calamity Ganon could see you now, he’d surely be terrified.” Link laughed softly, burrowing further as he wrapped himself up in the covers. 

“He should be.” Link agreed. “Forget protecting Hyrule- if he forces me to get up I’ll have all the motivation I need to fight him.” He sighed happily as he allowed his eyes to fall closed. _Bliss_. 

“And what about me?” Zelda prodded. Link huffed in response. 

“I saw what you almost did to that wizzrobe,” he reminded her, “you can vapourize him while he’s distracted.” He yawned. “By me stabbing him. Right Fi?” 

“I am always willing to assist you Master, in combat or otherwise. That being said,” she paused momentarily as an uncharacteristic viciousness began to emanate off of her. “I take particular satisfaction in cleaving the remnants of Demise’ Curse.” 

“...Demise’ what?” Zelda tiredly asked. Link frowned slightly into the pillow. 

“You know,” he fought off a yawn, “Demise? The-” How had Fi put it, all those years ago? “Uh, Godly Ganon before Ganon?” No, that was awful.

“Link,” she began, tone dangerously low. He tried again. 

“Evil male not-Hylia?” That was sort of right. Still... “Fi?” He pleaded. She, as always, came through for him.

“He was Hylia’s counterpart.” Fi explained. “Equal in divine power, but cruel and sadistic where she was merciful. As he perished by my Master’s hand, he funneled the last of his magic and hatred into a curse. Thus beginning the cycle of reincarnation and death wrought by the various incarnations of his hatred- as you call them, Ganons. The last act of a God who was determined to leave his dark mark on the world.” Fi was rather matter of fact, other than the disdain he could feel from her. Link didn’t blame her. In anycase, hopefully her explanation was enough to jog Zelda’s memory. 

There was a prolonged silence. “Link,” Zelda began again. Her tone was carefully flat. “I didn’t know that.”

“You didn’t?” He responded, surprise jolting his eyes open as his arms tightened. Queen squawked slightly, prompting him to instinctively loosened his embrace. He sent her an apologetic pulse even as his mind reeled. Zelda was not only incredibly smart, but the Crown Princess of Hyrule. How could she not know? “No one told you?”

“No, Link, no one told me.” She was exasperated now. “Do you know why no one told me?” She gave him no chance to respond. “Because _no one knows_. _No one knows any of this!_ ” Link wasn’t sure what to say. 

“Oh.” Probably not that. He flinched slightly, only for Zelda to sigh heavily. The tension in the room seemed to deflate with her. 

“It’s not your fault. You don’t even know about-” she stopped abruptly “-Well, you don’t know about a lot of things. Of course you wouldn’t know what is and isn’t common knowledge. And neither would Fi.” 

“I have never overly concerned myself with the mundane intricacies of Hyrule. Between their momentary nature and my typical isolation there has been little reason to. In truth, there was little reason- There was an extremely low chance of any given information being of use in the future.” There was a vulnerability to her, in that moment. One that reminded Link that, according to her, the last Link who’d spoken to her… Who’d heard her…

Was the same one who’d fought Demise. 

“Right,” he said, reaching an arm out from under his blanket. The cool air was a momentary shock for him, one he ignored to decisively grab Fi from where she lay by his side. 

“Master, what are you doing?” She asked even as she obligingly began to glow with power. That wouldn’t do.

“You can make yourself dull, right?” He already knew the answer. He had, after all, once asked her what would happen if someone else wielded her. “I don’t want to ruin the bed.” 

“I am capable of doing such,” she acknowledged even as she put her words to affect, her blade dimming, “but why-” He returned his arm to the cozy warmth of his makeshift cocoon, bringing her with it. 

“Because I’m hugging you.” He declared in response to her shock. “A group hug. You, me, Queen,” an unsettling thought occurred, “ _thefariesinQueen_ , and Zelda over there.” That recieved a laugh. 

“I’m not welcome in the group hug?” Zelda asked, any and all ire lost from her tone. She sounded tired, but amused. _Fond_. 

“Of course you are.” It was a given. “But you have to come over here.” She laughed again, still tired, still amused, but also a bit… wistful? 

“I-I can’t. It would be…” She yawned. “Inappropriate.” She sounded sad. Not overly so, but a distant, quiet sadness. Link hated it. 

“Like how the Rito didn’t want us to share a room?” He asked. 

Silence, then: “Yes.”

“Like how they said that they ‘simply couldn’t’?”

“Yes.”

“...Like how you made them let us anyways?” No response. Nothing but a prolonged, miserable silence. “I don’t know why they think it’s wrong,” he started, “and you won’t tell me.” There was no accusation in his tone. He trusted her. If she didn’t want to tell him, if she said he just needed to trust her on this and not ask why, then that was easy. Usually. Just not now. Not when it was upsetting her. “Would it really be that bad?” Whatever it was?

A beat. “Yes,” she told him, “it would. But…” Her bed creaked. “I’m apparently the magical reincarnation of a Goddess, and I’m going to have to have to fight a monster that threatens Hyrule’s entire existence, so.” Feet landed on the flooring next to his bed. “Scooch over. And share your blanket.”

Link smiled, opening his eyes to beam at her, and compiled. 

That night he dreamt of light and happy memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, um... In light of this though I'm 90% going to have Link and Zelda stay platonic (albeit extremely close and touchy feely), well... There is no way everyone around them is going to see it like that. Not if they keep doing stuff like this. Which they will. So. More on that later I guess.
> 
> At least Link's rebellious attitude is rubbing off on Zelda?
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter the actual plot progresses, I swear.
> 
> Also Link spent a good amount of this conversation with his eyes closed so he didn't see... for lack of a better term Zelda's magical-body-language shifted throughout the chapter. It really tends to give her away lol. She's had practice keeping her face and voice neutral but not her magic. 
> 
> Questions? Feel free to ask them! Praise? Feel free to give it? Criticism/pointing out unintentional mistakes? Absolutely! Just please be nice! I'm not overly worried you've all been lovely.


	36. One Step Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link uses his power to save himself (but mostly Zelda) from an awkward situation. As has seemingly become commonplace, something goes wrong. 
> 
> But at least they have each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE!
> 
> Sorry about missing last week guys. Things got crazy. Not so much 1 thing happening as just... a bunch of individual things all happening. At the same time. Gah. 
> 
> Now that I have a moment to breathe though, here's the next chapter! I promised this one would have Actual Plot, and it does! Just... Somewhat less straight forward then usual. If you're having trouble figuring out what we're seeing here, the title is a hint. It's also a reference to a song, but it _is_ a legitimate hint.

The next morning he woke to Fi’s timely notification. “Master, someone approaches-” A knock echoes through the room. “Princess?” Chief Fiscrov’s voice asks from behind the door. “Are you awake?” Next to him, Zelda grumbles something that may have been _yes_. It also may have been _no_. Either way, Link takes the opportunity to whisper in her ear: “Happy birthday!” That seems to wake her up, green eyes blinking owlishly at him. 

“Oh, right.” She yawns, the gesture immediately infecting and prompting him to do the same. “Happy birthday, Link.” He paused, a little surprised. Had he mentioned their shared birth before? He must have said that out loud because she laughs softly at him. “Mother mentioned you, once.” Right. The mark appearing on his hand. His- Sir Oswald had told him about that. Still, that she remembered… He smiled at her.

“Thank you.” She smiled back-

“Princess? Are you alright?” There was heavy concern in the chief's voice. “I’m coming in-”

“No!” She yelled back in response, far closer to Link’s left ear than he’d have liked. She gave an apologetic look as he rubbed it before continuing. “You can’t come in! I’m-I’m-” she faltered, “indecent!” Instantly her face flushed red, all the way from the bottom of her chin to the tips of her ears. Though she was still as a statue, her magic swirled chaotically. Link wondered if it was visible. Chief Fiscrov was silent for a prolonged moment. 

“I-Indecent?” He eventually stammered out. “W-With- _With **him** in there?_” Instantly, Zelda’s red face paled into chilling white. 

“N-no, of course not- I mean-” She stared at him in mute horror. Link still didn’t understand why: why this was such a big deal, why it upset her so much…

But it was and it did, so he was going to do something about it.

He quietly traced a triangle on the back of her left hand. Her eyes widened in realization before she nodded at him. Thus he pulled on his mark, vanishing. Sort of. Mostly. He’d only pulled on it softly, fear from The Incident in the desert fresh in his mind, but he was still hidden. Just. Well, they’d been touching when he’d activated it. And they still were. Zelda’s eyes glazed past him, she didn’t seem to hear him, and yet...

She wouldn’t let him pull away. 

“Link isn’t here,” she told Fiscrov, “he left to give me privacy.” Her grip around his wrist was absolute. He could pull himself free, of course, but without hurting her? Unlikely. 

“What? Then where is he-” Link pulled on his power a little harder. Zelda’s grip only tightened. “Who- I’m sorry Princess, what were we discussing? Oh, I suppose it doesn’t matter. Once you are prepared, Princess, would you care to join us for breakfast? Before we-” his voice broke as he faltered momentarily, “send Revali off on his quest.”

“Of course,” Zelda agreed easily, “I’ll get ready right now.” Except she still hadn’t let go of him. 

“Um, Zelda?” He tried, in vain hope she might somehow hear him as she struggled to disrobe with one arm. “Didn’t- didn’t you not want me to see this?” Nothing. 

“Close your eyes, Master.”

Link wasn’t sure what was going on, but as he resigned himself to the truth even as he obeyed Fi’s directive. Whatever it was, it was definitely his fault. But what could he do about it? “Queen? Fi?” He implored. They were cloaked under his power too, but to a lesser extent. If they got enough distance- No. If they got that much distance Zelda wouldn’t be able to see them anyways. Still, he could feel Queen moving around to where Zelda was. 

“She is assisting the Princess in getting dressed.” Fi explained in response to his unvoiced question. “Acting largely to offset the difficulty added to the task when one hand is gripping another being.” That made sense. There were just two problems. Firstly, if Zelda couldn’t see Queen, what did she think was happening, and secondly...

“Doesn’t her shirt have sleeves?” As if intentionally timed, a soft tearing sound rings through the room. 

“It did.” Did- Was Fi impressed?

Eventually Zelda was dressed, albeit with a bare left arm. Link had to hand it to Queen, the cut was a smooth one. It was a bit frayed, but overall… If he didn’t know better, and couldn't see the remains of what once was on the floor, he’d think it an intentional fashion choice. It added some nice… What was the word…. “Un-symmetry?”

“Asymmetry” Corrected Fi. Yeah. Some asymmetry to her outfit.

This whole exchange took place, of course, as Zelda dragged him to the door before opening it. The Rito Chief squawked in surprise at her new look. “Princess, your sleeve-” She looked down at it nonchalantly. Completely unbothered. 

“I wanted to try something different.”

“Right, of course, I-” The Rito’s eyes narrowed in on her left hand, to where she held Link’s arm. “That is a- an odd- a-” His eyes glazed over before returning to Zelda’s once more. “I’m terribly sorry, Princess, what were we discussing?” She stared at him, blank faced and regal. 

“Breakfast, Chief Fiscrov, and Revali’s upcoming trial.” The Rito started. 

“Ah, yes, now I remember… You’ll join us, won’t you? For your birthday?” Zelda smiled, sharp and quick. 

“Of course. I simply must find Link first.” The chief blinked at her, confused.

“Link?” Alright, that was enough. This was getting out of hand. He dropped his power. Fiscrov squawked, his feathers puffing himself up into a fluffy, startled mass. 

“Wha- Where did you come from?” Oh. He probably should’ve come up with an answer beforehand. He opened his mouth to say, well, _something_ -he didn’t exactly have anything in mind- when Zelda tackled hugged him. 

“Um?” He said intelligently, his fast reflexes and years of training only _just_ managing to keep them from sprawling on the floor. “Hi?” He followed up lamely, instinctively returning the embrace. “...Are you alright?” She glared at him, hurt flashing in her green eyes. 

“You tried to _leave_.” She accused him. He opened his mouth to protest, but the betrayal in her eyes stopped him. His breath caught in his throat. He hadn’t- It wasn’t- she’d _understood_ , she _nodded_ -

But then he had abandoned her before, hadn’t he? When he’d-

“Princess,” Fi interrupted his churning, guilt ridden thoughts. “You are being irrational. Reflect on the events of this morning. Pay particular attention to the inconsistencies. And Master,” her attention turned to him, “guilt is for the guilty. You have committed no crime.” She sent to him her conviction before pausing, a hesitance that still remained after all these years. “I do not- you should not suffer.” Link swallowed, throat dry and eyes wet. Fi didn’t often use their bond to sent sentiment at him but-

It was strange, how her burst of _fondnessaffectionprotection **love**_ stole his breath away. 

And then Zelda was apologizing. “Oh Godde- _Link_ , I’m so sorry-” She released him and went to pull away, her magic faint and curling in on itself in shame. That was unacceptable. 

“Hey,” he breathed softly at her, gently reaching out and interlocking her skittish fingers with his own. “It’s alright.” He reassured her. “We’re together.” Which they were, all four of them. “If something’s wrong then- then we’ll figure it out. _Together._ ” The world around them seemed to fade away, so unimportant compared to the Zelda’s vulnerable stare. He willed her to see his sincerity, his honest faith and forgiveness, if it could be called that. 

Can you forgive someone for something you never blamed them for?

Zelda blinked wetly at him, the silence between them fragile and precious. She opened her mouth, inhaling a sharp, broken breath. One then another. Until eventually it evened out into calm, slow breaths he instinctively matched. “Okay.” She whispered, her hand tightening ever so softly to return his grip. It was a far cry from her earlier, almost desperate hold. “Something- Something went wrong, but we’ll figure it out later, okay? Let’s- Let’s just do breakfast. And send Revali off. And leave. And then we can-” She cut herself off. “Then we can talk.” 

He stroked the back of his hand with his thumb, an impulsive gesture. Her skin was soft, like his own.

“Okay.” He promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I will be confirming (to a certain degree) specific theorizing in the comments. I'm not really trying to hide what's happening here, I was aiming for not-obvious-but-not-incredibly-subtle-or-obtuse-either. You know, that incredibly nebulous line where it's just obvious enough to be noticed if the reader pays careful attention to the story, but subtle enough to be missed if just scrolling through? Because clearly, I, a first time writer, will be able to hit that mark on my first try. 
> 
> ....If I messed up horribly and ended up on the needlessly-obtuse side: sorry, and it'll be all made clear later.


	37. Discordant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda proves why she'll be a great Queen one day, they meet up with Revali and... Things, admittedly, go rather poorly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Okay, let's just... Finish up with Fiscrov, have some feels, then go to breakfast and finally send Revali on his way-
> 
> Revali: *Is Revali*
> 
> Link:.
> 
> Link:..
> 
> Link:...
> 
> Me: Ooooookay not so simple then

Link embraced her, sinking into the hug as she did the same. For a moment, all was well. For a moment. “Er- Princess?” Chief Fiscrov questioned in an unsure tone. Link couldn’t help but resent the interruption, or rather: the inevitable flustered shame it would bring Zelda. He didn’t understand why but… But he could spot a pattern. And…

For some reason, them being close was a bad thing. 

Link let go of his dear friend, heavy-hearted and reluctant as he was. He went to some distance between them, to step back, but Zelda didn’t let him. She grabbed his retreating hand instead, lacing their fingers together. “Zelda…” He breathed, heart lodged in his throat. He couldn’t help the tentative hope fluttering in his chest. She’d already turned to face Fiscrov, and though she didn’t look away to acknowledge Link’s question… She gave his hand a brief, reassuring squeeze. _It’s okay,_ it seemed to say. _You don’t have to go, I want you here._ It… Fiscrov was reacting poorly, and yet- It seemed- She seemed- It was like she was trying to say-

 

_You’re worth it._

 

His breath caught in his throat. 

 

 

It surprised him, sometimes, how much he could love someone. 

 

 

But moreover…

 

 

 

It surprised him, sometimes, that people loved him back.

 

 

He squeezed back.

Zelda smiled as she spoke. “Yes, Chief Friscov?” Her voice was perfectly crafted, insincere innocence. The Chief seemed flustered. 

“I- Erm- Princess, I simply must _ask_ -” And yet he didn’t, falling into a bewildered silence once more. Zelda gave the him no mercy. 

“Must you?” She questioned, eyebrow raised and head tilted so very slightly upwards. The tone, the tinge of disapproval, the _authority_ in which she spoke, the way she held herself… The soft magic buffeting off of her. Of _course_ she was a Goddess reborn. How could anyone have ever looked at her and thought anything less? 

“I-” The chief tried again.

“ _We_ must go to the feast. _We_ must send Revali off on his quest. _We_ -” she held her free hand up, amassing a brilliant miniature sun of light. Link did not need to hear Fiscrov’s reverent inhale to know it was visible to everyone. Zelda’s stern look only strengthened. “-need to prepare for Calamity Ganon’s return. Is whatever you’re about to say, whatever you ‘ _must ask_ ’ truly more important than that?” Her eyes just _dared_ him to disagree with her. The Chief crumpled. 

“No, Your Majesty. It isn’t.”

And so they continued on their day, hands clasped together. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

“ _There_ you are.” Revali gaze fell upon their locked hands, his already exasperated voice growing disdainful. “I understand it’s your birthday, Princess, and I do not begrudge you your... _rest_ after spending so long on the road.” “But!” He raised an arm dramatically, in an attempt to command attention. It was an amature display compared to Zelda’s earlier, seemingly effortless magnetism. “I hope you understand that we are about to make history! The final, and” the arrogant avian declared, “most dangerous, Divine Beasts will finally be championed. If that is not cause for excitement and celebration, I don’t know what is.” Well. Link did. 

“How about Zelda’s birthday?” He reminded the jerk, ire over his dismissal of her burning hot in his chest. Zelda’s birthday, Zelda’s _existence_ , how could this smug bird think his ego more noteworthy than that? “Or,” Link continued, “her unlocking her powers? Those are _vital_ to defeating De- the Calamity.” _Unlike you._ He thought but managed not to say aloud. He could feel Zelda’s fingers twitch against his own. Link took in a deep, nominally calming breath. “Save your boasting until you actually accomplish something.” Oh. Well. His restraint was never particularly great anyways. 

Revali’s green, silted eyes were seething with contempt. “Oh, as opposed to you? Don’t kid yourself. You’re nothing but a kid playing with daddy’s sword, dressing up as if looking like a Knight will turn you into one.” The blue rito stalked towards him, one deliberate step at a time. Link wasn’t impressed. Insults, he realized, really lose their impact when they’re just so... Factually wrong. _Daddy’s sword? **Fi?**_ And yet, there was this burning rage building at his words- “You think just because you’ve _wormed_ your way into being the Princess’ boytoy-” 

“That is _enough!_ ” Zelda demanded, putting herself between them. Link couldn’t see her glare, but based on the vibrant, _enraged_ magic waffling off of her he imagined it was a thing to behold. Still, he didn’t like the idea of her having to defend him again. She was capable of it, he knew, but lately it seemed like she _always_ had to. Like he was continuously falling short. Link wanted to give her a break. 

“D _r_ aw _M_ **e**.” Oh. So that was the source of his rage. Fi was always so careful, so hesitant to feel, even moreso to let it flow so freely through their bond. “H **e** _D_ ar ** _e_** s- A _f_ t **e** r _E_ v _**e** r y t_h **in** _g_ H _ **e**_ Da _r_ **e s**-” Her artificial tone was outright discordant with rage, the pitch of it oscillating wildly between one moment to the next. In the face of such violently strong emotion, Link was unable to deny her. He pulled her from her sheath in a single smooth motion, bathing the trees in pale blue light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Formatting this was a BEEP btw. I just want you all to know my pain. 
> 
> Also, uh... Yeah. Fi is _**pissed**_.


	38. To Be and Become (Fi POV, ft. Link)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The transition between _existing_ and _living_ is hard. Especially when stretched out across countless millennia before suddenly accelerating for a decade. 
> 
> But: Fi loves her Master. She is _furious_. And she allows herself this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good impulse control? Don’t know her.
> 
> Enjoy this chapter which flooded from my mind into words the very day after I wrote the last one. ~~It’s not like I could’ve used a spare buffer chapter in case life got busy again~~.

Link had been with Fi for the majority of his life. It’s hard to overstate that bond, the friendship they’ve built together. Ever since their fateful reunion all those years ago, there hadn’t been a single moment -a single _second_ \- where they’d been apart. Where Zelda is a blazing whirlwind of affection and protection, one that picks him up and sends him soaring, Fi is- well. Fi is the calm in the storm. His base. The steadfast voice of reason to his emotional impulses. She and Queen are such a fundamental part of him that it’s hard to tell where they end and he begins sometimes. 

It’s true she fades into the background most of the time, as is her wont, but she’s always _there_. Always _Fi_. He knows her, knows her capabilities and personality in a way that can only be learnt through time and proximity.

So it’s fair to say that when he draws her blade and is _bathed_ in blazing blue light instead of her usual muted glow- well, he’s more than a little surprised. 

That surprise had nothing, however, on what happened next.

\------------------------------------

Fi knelt, shock paralyzing her for a moment before she straightened to her full height. She stared -with _her eyes_ \- resolutely forward at the rito. _Revali_. She hadn’t intended to materialize, hadn’t even considered it an option, let alone one worth attempting- but.

She had manifested nonetheless. And the reason stood before her. 

He was clearly unnerved. One winged arm raised, an instinctual but aborted attempt to draw his own weapon. Far too slow. If her Master wanted him dead, he would be. Of course, he didn’t. Her Master would never. He never truly _wanted_ to kill anyone, other than Demise’s incarnations. 

 

Fi thinks she does, though. 

 

It’s a strange realization. 

 

 

~~Is this how _he_ felt?~~

 

 

The rito are quiet. 

 

 

Fi closed her eyes, centered herself, and allowed her rage to bleed through.

 

 

~~She allows herself this.~~

 

 

 

She opened her eyes. “Rito,” she begins, hovering a foot about the ground, “speak that way about my Master again, and I will kill you.” 

It’s a promise. 

“Fi?” A cautious voice interrupts. It’s not her Master’s. 

Fi turned to her. To her Divine Glow. For a moment it felt like they’d shifted, gone back all those thousands of millennia. To the moment of her creation. The look in Hylia’s eyes had been the same then.

Then the moment passed. 

The Goddess had changed in many ways, but remained the same in countless others. 

Fi had changed too. 

_I’m not yours anymore,_ she thought. _I’m **his**._

She turned back to the green-eyed rito. “Heed my warning,” she advised him, “you will not be granted a second one.” Dismissing him, she looked to the one person whose opinion matters.

Her still silent Master.

She floated uncertainty as he stared at her, blue eyes blown wide.

They hadn’t discussed this. 

“You couldn’t do that before.” Her Master said. There was wonder in his voice and mind. But no question in it. It’s a conclusion stated without even a flicker of double from his end of the bond. He believed it intrinsically. Before any word or explanation. The unwavering faith, the reciprocation of her own… He reached out slowly, _doubtfully_. Giving her time to refuse him, to move away. 

She would never. 

How, she wondered, could anyone look at her Master and not see how incredible he was? Hylia had. Fi, stilted as she was, cared for him. Even Demise, their mortal enemy, recognized him as unique among mortals. Even the **Abomin _a_ -**

Fi compartmentalized the thought as her Master’s careful fingers made contact with her rippling cloak. After a moment of reflection, she set aside her rage as well. The rito, ~~Revali-~~ whose name alone was not worth saving, didn’t matter. Not in comparison to her Master. “I could not.” She finally replied. It was no lie. It was, however, an omission. She allowed herself a moment of hesitation before voicing her carefully crafted response. “I am admittedly unaware of the exact moment the option became available to me.” Fi found her initial reluctance returning a hundredfold. 

How does one explain to their Master that they simply stopped trying? That at some point during her lonely millenia her energy had simply reached too low of a point to sustain manifestation? How is she supposed to explain to him that...

That beyond such irrefutable constraints she’d stopped cycles beforehand in a bid to prologue her life? 

_I have operated as efficiently as possible, Master, to ensure my long term capability to assist you._ She considered vocalizing. _Up until recent events, I intended to continue to do so as to stretch my regained strength as long as possible._ Her words would only result in his wonder souring into guilt. Moreover, they were irrelevant. 

The Gerudo Desert had been home to many horrifying revelations. That she would be eternally bound to her Master was not one of them. 

“But you can now.” Her awareness gravitated back to him, to where they touched. Fi felt his blended concern and love as he stared at her. She found her thoughts drifting back to the night prior, to their ‘group hug’. She pondered on it, on his instant and insistent affection. 

She didn’t come to a conclusion so much as it came to her. 

“Yes. I can now.” She agreed, wrapping herself around him. She _allowed_ herself, just for a moment, to let go. To metaphorically and literally close her eyes. To halt her continuous considerations and concerns.

To hug her Master and simply enjoy the moment. 

 

 

“I think,” she whispered to no one in particular, mind drawn back to the shadowy figure in the Desert, “I think I understand.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Yeah. Fi’s got a lot of unresolved feelings about Hylia/Zelda. I’m not going to bash Hylia by any means, but she honestly did do wrong by Fi. I imagine her a utilitarian, doing what must be done for the Greater Good. It’s hard to blame her but... I also can’t blame Fi for being conflicted. Especially since she doesn’t really know how to healthily process/handle negative emotions.
> 
> Zelda isn’t Hylia in terms of memories, but for someone like Fi the soul in many ways matters most. 
> 
> ...This is a large part of why Fi doesn’t really go out of her way to bond with/engage Zelda.
> 
> Am I ignoring all the other notable points in this chapter and hyperfocusing on explaining their relationship instead of everything else important that happened? Admittedly yes. Feel free to ask questions in the comments though- I’ll reply to them when it’s not 3am.


	39. Holding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link (and to a lesser extent, everyone else) reacts to the latest developments regarding Fi before we finally say goodbye to Revali, and Rito Village. For now anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit short but _man_ it gave me such a hard time. The start was just so emotional with so many people reacting at once and I found myself rewriting and deleting the first 3 paragraphs 5 times before I woke up this morning and saw a 3 minute long voice recording on my phone. Dated at 4am. In between the long pauses and semi coherent words I do _not_ remember saying was what would eventually be refined into the first couple paragraphs of this chapter. So. Thanks partially-conscious Teyya. Really came through for me there.

Link’s arms wrapped around his best friend automatically as he buried his face into her neck. Fi smelt like… Well, not quite like anything he’d ever smelt before. Later, he would try to find the words. Later, he would liken it to the crisp breeze on a cool day; like still waters with a hint of moonlight peaking through the clouds. Like… Like belonging. Like _Fi_. She was _Fi_. _He was hugging Fi_. 

“I love you.” He mumbled, tears stinging his eyes. They seemed to do that so often, lately. He remembered meeting her - _reuniting_ with her- for the first time. She’d been so weak, so hurt… He remembered holding on to her for dear life, for _her life_ , and now… Now he wasn’t just holding her.

She was holding him. 

Her grip tightened, her arms? Sleeves? Sleeve-arms holding him close. “I love you too, Master.” She told him in her synthetic voice. A simple declaration, one their bond confirmed as true. One he’d known, _believed in_ , for years. How could he not, when he could _feel_ her affection? But she’d never said it out loud before. Link swallowed as a handful of tears rolled down his checks. She never disagreed before, when he called her one of his best friends. She never brushed him off when he said he loved her, never disagreed that one time when… When he’d cried as a lonely child, and asked her if she loved him. But-

She hadn’t agreed either. 

“I am your loyal companion, Master,” she’d said, “by duty and by choice. I would never serve any other.” It wasn’t a no. It wasn’t a yes. He never asked again. It was enough. ~~It wasn’t enough~~.

But this? Fi materializing out of nowhere to defend _him_? Protect _him_? Hug him and _declare her love for him_. Link held on tight, fingers gripping into her _coldwarm_ skin. It was almost too much. 

~~Yet at the same time, it wasn’t enough. How could it be, when his two other most important people were missing?~~

~~Greedy-~~

“- _Queen!_ ” Link heard, right before a body collided into his with moderate force. _Zelda_. Queen, for her part, hooted while oozing self-satisfaction before landing on his shoulder. She nuzzled his cheek as he raised his head to throw her a questioning look. Zelda huffed slightly, looking to the side as she righted herself and wrung her hands together. Her one remaining sleeve was torn slightly. “I think Queen wants another group hug.” Link’s smile almost hurt his face. 

“If Queen insists…” He shifted, opening a space for her. Fi, he noted absentmindedly, was floating slightly. His heart fluttered happily. She could join them, when they flew. 

If only he could fly too, under his own power. 

Zelda stepped forward and-

“-U-um… Oh, G-Great Sword Spirit, Sealer of the Darkness, A-Agent of the Goddess Herself...” Fiscrov’s unsteady voice slowly gained volume as he continued. “We are grateful and h- _honoured_ to be graced with your Holy Presence-”

“I cannot fathom why you would feel honoured, Rito Chief. Not when what incited my appearance was the despicable behaviour of the one you would call Champion.” The reminder led Link to glance towards Revali. The arrogant bird was… He was on the ground. He was glaring, burning with anger- but. Blue eyes stared into green eyes and Link was struck by the thought that he wasn’t sure _who_ the rage was directed at. Fi was a churning mass of antagonism, and Link- Link was- he-

Link didn’t like Revali. But he didn’t want this. 

“Fi,” he said softly, tugging on her purple sleeve, “don’t.” Her blue head turned down to look at him, face impassive. The blank look in her flat eyes contrasted with the emotions from their bond was surprising, but he continued on. “Let’s-Let’s just send Revali on his quest and go. _Please_.” She stared at him for a long moment, silent. 

“Of course, Master,” she nodded. “I am sure you have been looking forward to visiting the Zora’s Domain.” 

\-----------------------------------------

Revali, after that, went quietly. He did not look at anyone. No one else looked at him. Link watched Zelda activate the perched bird Divine Beast, watched it take to the skies, watched Revali fly after it. 

Link watched the rito’s form shrink into a dark speck and thought: _Please don’t die_. 

\-----------------------------------------

“So… I suppose you’ll be sticking around then?” 

“I have been a part of this quest from the beginning, Princess.” 

“No, I meant- your corporeal form. That others can see, touch and hear despite it seemingly existing separately from the Master Sword itself.” 

“I am capable of maintaining this form within a certain distance from my true self, yes.” 

“That… Really doesn’t explain anything, Fi.” 

“I did not design my existence.” A pause. “Hylia.”

“Firstly, don’t say that when you can be overheard, and secondly: I don’t _remember_ that!”

“Unfortunate.”

“ _Fi_ -”

“-Can you be hurt like this, Fi?” 

“No, Master. This form is, in essence, a hard-light projection. It can be destabilized and temporarily dissipated, but there is a near non-existent chance of long-term damage.” 

“Oh. That’s alright then.”

“Hard-light projection? I was capable of _hard-light projection?_ How- How do I learn to do _that?_ ”

“Isn’t that what you’re doing right now? Carrying me?”

“................ _Oh_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending style was a tad experimental. It felt like we'd slowed down to really highlight a short period of time (the whole Rito stay) with great detail, so backing off a bit felt right. Less is more, and all that. Let me know how you felt about it.
> 
> In other news, Link is just such a nice person guys. He couldn't even enjoy Revali's suffering for more than a hot second. Even then the part that made him happy was how much Fi cared about him. 
> 
> Speaking of Fi... She's come a long way, and the incident Link was remembering was from the early days of his stay in the forest. Back when Fi was far stricter about herself and her allowances. Plus... when you've spent so long repressing something... It's hard, to say it out loud. 
> 
> Poor Zelda felt kind of like she was third-wheeling their reunion lol.
> 
> And Queen continues to be the most emotionally stable and mature member of their band, aka, the only one who really has all their shit together. If only she could actually _talk_.
> 
> (also RIP Zelda's remaining sleeve. Literally.)
> 
> _Edit: Thanks to the advice from a couple commentors (thank you Bellz_Haven1914 and CeramicMug) I've decided to put the order in which people spoke in that end bit here. Just incase anyone is confused (or wants confirmation that they're right lol)_
> 
> _It went: Zelda, Fi, Zelda, Fi, Zelda, Fi, Zelda, Fi, Zelda, **Link** (the 'Can you be hurt like this'), Fi, Link, Zelda, Link, Zelda. _


	40. Interlude: Old Wounds (Sir Mica POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shortly after the events of Link's return to the castle and him leaving on his new quest, Sir Mica, ex-Elite Guard, is assigned a task. 
> 
> After all, _someone_ has to tell her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chronologically takes place after chapter 11. So concurrent to chapter 12 or 13. Around that timing. 
> 
> I kind of knew about this for a while but wasn't sure where to put it, since at the time we were constantly following Link's POV and Mica isn't even a main character... But it is kind of important to the main story so I didn't want to make it like a 'connected one-shot' to TBBOS so... Here we are.

Sir Mica stared at the bone-white door, an uncharacteristic hesitance rippling in the pit of his stomach. It was ridiculous. The woman on the other side was- perhaps not _no threat_ , but no threat to him. If she wished to punish him for his failures he’d have died long ago. 

She had to know. 

She had to know, she deserved to know, _someone_ had to tell her- and of all the trained men and women in the castle not a single one was brave enough to do it. Mica hadn’t volunteered, he hadn’t needed to, he simply didn’t protest when the responsibility was thrust upon him as others had. His quiet acceptance was enough. 

He would’ve volunteered anyways. 

He reached a hand out to knock. The sight of his dark gauntlet against the white of the door, bereft of its previous golden gleam brought with it a surge of emotions. Guilt, yes, as well as regret and shame- and resentment. Always that spark of resentment, no matter how irrational. 

He knocked on the bone-white door. It felt like bone, too. Brittle but unyielding remnants of what once was. Not unlike its owner.

....That was rather poetic of him. This place always did bring out the introspective part of him. Another reason to avoid it. Another reason he forced himself to come. 

_**Creeeeeeek**_. It was only the knight’s training an prior exposure to the painful, screeching shriek of the door opening that allowed him to smother an instinctive flinch. The door hinges’ cries were a choice, one that served its purpose well. 

It didn’t make it any more pleasant to listen to. 

That, of course, was the point. Sir Mica righted himself as baleful brown eyes glared out at him through the opened crack. 

His resentment withered and died. Mica swallowed. _This is good news_ , he told the churning sickness in his stomach, _and you have survived delivering her worst_. 

“Helena…” He started, voice rough. He swallowed again. The silence seemed to stretch out for eternity. Her glare didn’t lessen, but she didn’t slam the door in his face either. Mica was grateful. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to knock again. 

_Good news_. He thought. _Good news first_.

“Link lives.” 

 

 

 

**C _r eeeeeeeeeeeeek!_**   


This time Mica could not help his flinch as the door slamed wide open. He had hardly a moment to recollect himself before he felt the press of a blade against his throat. 

“If you are lying to me,” she warned through clenched teeth, eyes blazing and blonde hair in wild disarray, “I will make you suffer the most painful death I know how to grant.” He did not doubt her. Her willingness nor her capability.

To think, she once funneled that passion into healing. 

“He lives,” he reiterated, because he had to. Because he knew she couldn’t dare believe it. “He lives, he is hale, he is hearty, _he is well_.”

“ _Lies._ ” She hissed, enraged. He felt her razor sharp blade break skin, the sting as blood doubtlessly seeped through the cut. 

He would have far more to worry about than a minor sting if he did not convince her soon. 

“ _Truth_ ,” he insisted, leaning into the blade. Let her see this. Let her see his willingness to put himself at her mercy. His trust in his truth. “There is no mistaking the black of that mark,” his throat _burned_ , “or the blue of his eyes. I have only met two with those eyes, Helena.” Mica’s grey eyes beseeched her even as his pain spread ever further. “I spoke to him, Helena. He is _your son_.” 

_I_ , he begged her to understand, _I, of all people, would not lie to you about this_. 

The dagger was withdrawn.

“...Where is he?” There was something soft and broken in her voice. “Where is my _son_ , Mica?” He opened his mouth to respond, only for his lung to betray him. He fell to the ground, seizing, as they refused to draw in air. A bottle was brought to his lips and he drank it readily, swallowing the contents without hesitation. His breath returned to him, he sucked it in greedily, head spinning. When the next vial was pressed against his lips he drank again, fearless of its contents. Helena wouldn’t kill him. Not when he had information about her son. 

Strength returned to his limbs in a surprising familiar rush. He glanced at her face from where he lay on her doorstep, feeling the wellness of his throat as he spoke. “I thought you didn’t make those anymore.” 

She did not appreciate his levity. 

“Where is my _son_ , Mica?” Ah, yes, that was demanding tone he was used to from her. When not full of scorn or violence, that is. It made the answer he had to give next oddly easier to voice, compared to her earlier soft tone. 

That, and the lack of an imminent, poison-induced death. _Well_ , he reconsidered, _that may come yet_. Still. Any other in his place would be dead. That he was sure of. He’d long suspected she felt a sort of kinship to him: to the one other adult willing to admit their faults, their culpability. Their failures. This is why he would’ve volunteered, why it had to be him. 

Why he now had to tell her: “He left.” 

There was a dangerous glint in her dark eyes, but she didn’t reach for another dagger. “Where is _my son_ , Mica?” She repeated. 

“On a quest,” the man replied. Then, because he did not desire more pain, “he wields the Sword that Seals the Darkness, Helena.” She reacted like she’d been pierced through the chest, flinching backwards as horror filled her brown eyes. 

“ _What?_ ” She croaked out. A terrible dismay had flooded her face, leaching her cheeks of what little color they had. It was- It was a strong reaction, truly, but- Mica could almost see it. For a decade Helena had done nothing _but_ react strongly to matters regarding Link, and she’d only just learnt of his survival. Learning of the perilous destiny before him would surely rattle him. It- It made sense. It _did_. 

The pit in his stomach refused to abate. 

“He’s the Chosen Hero, Helena.” Her face only twisted further. She’d curled into herself now, her fingers compulsively clenching and unclenching around her arms. It’d been so long, since he’d seen her like this. “This is a good thing,” he tried to convince her, “the King has absolved him of his-”

“ **There was no crime to absolve** ” This she snarled at him, every part of her screaming aggression. Good. He knew how to handle this. 

“I know.” He assured her softly, willing her to see the sincerity in his eyes. Link was a child. Children shouldn’t be able to be charged with desertion. Children shouldn’t be able to be charged _at all_. 

Children aren’t soldiers. 

It was a lesson that took him far too long to learn. 

A deceptive stillness washed through her at his words while her face turned blank. Empty. “I wish to be alone now.” She informed him in a monotone voice, devoid of any emotion. She withdrew herself from the ground, and in the time it took Mica to do the same she had returned, paper and charcoal in hand. “Write every last detail you know of his- write every detail. Every single one.” 

“Of course,” he agreed. He sat at her table while she did whatever business she had in her back room- her apothecary. He wrote of Link, wrote first of his quest (with Sir Oswald, which was sure to go down poorly), what he’d heard of his encounter with the King, then finally of the boy himself. _Kind_. He wrote. _Apologetic_. He paused, considering the red that had flooded the poor boy’s cheeks when Mica had teased him. _Bashful_. And: _He wears his hair like yours_. Mica left the note on her table. 

And with his duty done, Sir Mica left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. This portrayal of Link's mother (who I named Helena) is based off the idea that the _reason_ Link instinctively knows what ingredients do what in Canon is because his mother was an expert and taught him (and he subconsciously still remembered some of those lessons. Like, _how_ to get the most out of an ingredient, what they do, etc. 
> 
> Of course, due to the butterflies regarding his Mark, he spent much less time with her as he would've, training physically instead. So he doesn't know that stuff in this story (though he can cook for himself b/c that's a basic life skill he had to have learnt in the Deku Tree's Forest). 
> 
> Back to Helena... The sole child of two potioneers. Link is such a goodhearted, endearing person that you can't help but love... and she did. So goddamned much. Yet she allowed her husband's strict training regimen because it was the order of the King and who was she to protest? 
> 
> She came to regret that. Bitterly. 
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Link for his part didn't spend much time with her and mostly associated her with vague feelings of care and concern and kind of pushed that onto Fi and Queen tbh~~
> 
>  
> 
> Questions? Theories? Please feel free to share. It fuels me like oxygen in my lungs.


	41. Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link learns the unfortunate truth that sometimes the people you love don't get along. 
> 
> At least we can always unite against a common enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fi is very passive aggressive. I love her, even if I wish she'd stop intentionally aggravating Zelda. We'll get there eventually.

Fi, Link reflected, spoke a lot more when manifested. He wasn’t sure if that was directly _because_ she had a Hylian-esque body, or a change in attitude… But it was nice. Brought up the same giddy warmth in his chest as the occasional accidental brushes against her did. It was just… 

“To not travel to the Zora’s Domain would make me be perceived as a liar, Princess. Surely you do not wish to squander the religious fervor in which the people of Hyrule believe my words? Seeing as you refuse to declare your divinity.” Fi argued dispassionately. Zelda’s hands clenched into fists. 

“If you didn’t want to be considered a liar you shouldn’t have said it! Gerudo town is closer and I _know_ you’re clever enough to have realized that’s where we’d be headed next!” They hadn’t gone very far to the west before the argument broke out and they’d been forced to stop.

“And yet you didn’t object when I declared it our destination.” Fi mildly pointed out, staring into the green of the forest around them. 

“I was not going to _squabble_ with the _Sword that Seals the Darkness_ in front of the- LINK!” Zelda stomped her foot, turning towards him even as she jabbed an accusatory finger in Fi’s direction. “Talk some sense into her!” Link stared at her, wide-eyed. He was… He was supposed to argue? With _Fi_? But…

Link felt sick. 

Fi never voiced her desires. Now that she had… He was supposed to stop her? Talk ‘sense’ into her? How could he? 

He couldn’t.

But this was _Zelda_. This was Zelda, clearly upset, asking _him_ for help, and- and he was supposed to say no? Supposed to just let her struggle? 

He couldn’t. 

Hecouldn’t _hecouldn’thecouldn’t **heCOULDN’T-**_

Gentle not-arms wrapped around him. “It’s alright, Master. Please just breathe.” Link let out a soft sob, tears stinging his eyes. It _wasn’t_. “It is. The Princess and I are just having a minor disagreement. Trifling. Unimportant. An inconsequential argument that will have a trivial effect on our journey.” A pause. “You do not have to pick a side, Master. Matters are not… so dire as that.” A tentative hand intertwined itself with his own. 

“She’s right, Link.” Zelda assured him. “I was just frustrated. But we’ll figure it out- unless you have a preference?” Link’s freshly relaxed muscles tensed in a panic. “Nevermind! We can- we can have Queen decide!” Link cautiously shifted, peering into green eyes. 

“That- You’d be okay with that?” Zelda shrugged, glancing away. 

“Better than standing around arguing, isn’t it?” She seemed strained but… Link didn’t feel like she was lying. 

“Fi?” His hoarse voice questioned. 

“Queen possessed great judgement. I trust in her decision.” Relief surged through his body, leaving him loose-limbed and strangely exhausted. Still, the sun was burning bright and there was no time for rest now. 

“Alright,” he said, shaking himself awake, “we just have to-” He reached out mentally. Queen was- she was- she saw-

It slipped through his head like smoke. Hazy and gone, leaving nothing but a lingering scent of fire. 

It was enough. 

“ _Yiga!_ ” Zelda raised a shield just in time to douse half a dozen bomb arrows shot in their direction. Their covers blown, Yiga swarmed out of the woodwork around them. _Ten at the least_ , Link noted, _not counting any still hidden_. Zelda screamed in rage, a whirlwind of golden light shooting forwards and disintegrating the majority of two archers. For a moment, Fi’s avatar and blade glowed blue, then her manifestation was gone. In its stead was her blade’s blazing blue light. 

Link couldn’t disintegrate people, but he could slice them in half. And he did. Between the three of them, four once Queen began dive-bombing, it didn’t take long until there were only a couple Yiga left. 

It was at that point four soldiers burst through the shrubbery, all wearing the emblem of Hyrule. 

Link took the moment of shock to bisect one of the Yiga. It was their fault anyways, for getting distracted. Fi, by her faint twinge of approval, agreed. The remaining Yiga didn’t. 

“FOR THE MASTER!” She screamed, rushing towards him blade first. Her charge was short lived, due to the arrow that then struck her throat. Link turned to the soldiers. 

“What?” The one with the bow asked, gesturing at the body. “Was I supposed to let her attack you?” 

“You’d have been mucking out the stables for a fortnight if you had, recruit.” Link would recognize the golden gleam of that armor anywhere. The hard brown eyes and ever present frown were the same too. Though age, from the look of his wrinkles and salt-white hair, had not been kind to him. 

“Sir Vanya?” Zelda questioned as she loosened her magic. “What are you doing here?”

“What do you think a member of the Elite Guard would be doing wandering around the woods! Looking for you, foolish girl!” Link frowned at that, stepping forward.

“She’s your Princess and she’s _brilliant_. Watch your words.” Sir Vanya sneered at him. 

“She also abandon her guard, _your father_ , at the first opportunity before disappearing. The court is in disarray, the king a panic; all because the _Crown Princess_ ran away while the Yiga run amok on a so-called ‘quest’ that may or may not even be real!” With a flash of blue Fi materialised beside her master. 

“The quest is very real, Sir Knight. My only uncertainty is if your skills match that of your sterling rank.” Sir Vanya’s eyes widened, hand falling to the pommel of his blade. 

“ _What?_ ” The soldiers -recruits- for their parts gasped, the archer going so far as to kneel. “I have served this kingdom for the majority of my life-”

“As has the Princess, striving to master her powers. As has my Master, striving to wield me.” Fi paused. “As have I, fighting to keep the Darkness at bay. Age does not inherently make you venerable. It simply makes you old.” Sir Vanya was furious, that was plain to see. And not surprising, given what Link knew of the man. Still… 

Revali was angry too, but shamed. Being told he was worthless by a ‘divine spirit’ had shamed him. Embarrassed him.

Sir Vanya was just angry. 

Time seemed to slow. 

Brown eyes glared hatefully at Fi. 

A wide-eyed recruit stepped back, staring at his commander in shock.

The archer remained on his knees. 

The last recruit was looking at Zelda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally next chapter we're gonna get a look at how things have been at the castle lately, since our heroic team left on their quest. Honestly? Not great. Yes, it is sort of related to the Helena chapter. ~~That's part of why I put it there instead of putting it where it belonged chronologically and then never mentioning it again for ~30 chapters~~
> 
> Also, side note, but shortly after posting this chapter I intend to turn this into a series (assuming I can figure out how). I don't have any side content yet, but I'm occasionally tempted to write a POV that doesn't really fit the into story (like Zelda's Mom's POV of something). It's not exactly plot relevant like the last chapter so... I might make another work in the series which would just be a loose collection of those kind of chapters? Maybe? If people are interested in that. Let me know. I've seen them before on ao3, which is where the idea comes from. 
> 
> For now though, I just want to name the series while I still remember the perfect word I found for it.


	42. Reversal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This feels familiar, somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning: blood**
> 
> That's it, without getting into spoilers. Shouldn't be too bad, but...

It all happened very quickly, after that.

The recruit - _traitor_ \- raised his hands in a familiar gesture. Link moved to intercept him, Fi’s blade shattering another’s on contact-

_On contact with_ -

Fi’s blade shattered Sir Vanya’s as the recruit vanished in a puff of red smoke.

There was- 

He heard-

Link heard, behind him, an awful gurgling sound. 

The world filled with white noise. He felt himself turning, spinning around. It didn’t feel real. He didn’t feel real. _This couldn’t be real_. 

Horrified blue eyes locked into shocked green as Zelda coughed, blood falling from open lips. Queen screeched in fury, leaping up from the Yiga’s arm to instead attack his face. Her claws had left gouges. 

Link couldn’t breath. 

“Master!” Fi cried out, her voice filled with panicked static. “Sir Vanya!” Ah. That’s right. Sir Vanya ~~_traitordidn’tdeservethetitledidn’tdeservehisnamedidn’tdeserveto **live**_~~ was behind him, wasn’t he? And Link- Link shouldn’t show his back to enemies. It was dangerous. He could die. 

_ZeldacoulddieZeldamightdieZeldacan’tdienonononoN **o**_ -

He crawled towards her collapsed form, heart beating so fast it felt like it might give out. His mark burnt as he held her hand with his own, raging frostbite through his veins, and-

“I- What were we doing?” A voice asked, sounding confused. 

Link carefully reached out, putting pressure on the wound. Zelda’s breath, _faintfaintfaint_ , hitched in pain. Her hand spasmed as he hurried to reassure her. “Shhhhh, it’s okay, it’s going to be okay, you’re going to-” He needed to keep his hand steady, he couldn’t tremble or he’d _hurt_ her-

“I… Hmm… I’m not quite sure, recruit. Best keep moving then, I suppose. The Princess is out there, somewhere.” 

Fi’s steady hands covered his own, pushing down firmly. “Princess, you must remain awake.” Her voice had an odd quality to it, and as Link glanced up at her ne noticed her form was… Damaged, at some placed. Distorted. 

But her hands were steady. 

Link looked down. Zelda was- there was red, seeping through her blue shirt, dripping to the ground. The cut -the _stabbing_ \- had been through her upper chest to the left. It- It must have _just_ missed her heart. 

It had definitely pierced her lung.

Her skin -that wasn’t covered in visceral red- was an awful, sickeningly pale shade. Her eyes were closed, her chest barely rising and falling and-

Link’s breath caught as he felt his heart shatter. 

There was no gold.

_Her glow was gone_. 

Link _wailed_ , body shuddering as he fell to pieces. She- _shewasgoneshewasgoneshewasgoneZeldawasgone_ \- he turned to the side and _retched_ , the metallic scent of blood suffocating him. His grip on his mark slipped through his fingers as he struggled to breath. What was he- How could he- He- He- He couldn’t-

“ ** _LINK! ___** _ _” Fi’s shout broke past his soul crushing grief, “ **She’s alive!** ” It- She couldn’t be, her light was gone, but-__

__Fi wouldn’t lie to him. Not about anything. And certainly not this. He looked at her, wordless and desperate._ _

__“She lives,” Fi repeated as Queen, next to her, began retching herself. _No_ , Link realized, _not retching: regurgitating_. _ _

__Regurgitating a _fairy_. _ _

__“Wha- whasss… Whatssss goin’ on?” The fairy asked, tiredly stumbling off of the ground she’d been unceremoniously dumped on. “I was…. I… ‘S rude, you know…” Link didn’t have time for this. He scooped her up, dropping her on Zelda’s abdomen._ _

__“Oi, don’t-” The fairy started, before looking down at the red now coating her lower half. “Oh. Oh that is bad. Okay. Um. Might want the others.”_ _

__“They will come.” Fi stated as Queen began hacking up another fairy. “Stabilize her.”_ _

__“Okay, okay, uh,” she held her tiny hands out, pink light flowing from them into Zelda. It was hard to tell for sure, hard to differentiate face from desperation but-_ _

__Link thought Zelda’s face looked a little more peaceful._ _

__~~_Buttherewasstillnolightstillnolightwherewasherlight-_ ~~ _ _

__He- drifted, a little. It wasn’t quite the right way to put it (there wasn’t a _right way_ to put it), but he found himself… Stepping back, mentally. Agonisingly aware of every moment that passed without Zelda’s glow returning to her, but simultaneously deaf and blind to the fairies as they went about their work. No. Link’s world had stopped the moment Zelda did, at it wouldn’t restart until she woke up. _ _

__And eventually, inevitably, _impossibly_ , she did. _ _

__There was still no light._ _

__But green eyes opened._ _

__He threw himself at her, uncaring of the mess, the _blood_ , covering her. “Zelda,” he sobbed, “Zelda you’re okay, you’re alright, you’re okay, you’re- you’re-”_ _

__“Being kind of crushed.” She wheezed. Link leapt off her like he’d been burned._ _

__“I- sorry, I’m sorry, so sorry.” He rushed to tell her, hands wringing together so tightly it hurt. “I just- I thought- I’m sorry, I’m so sorry-”_ _

__“Hey, hey,” Zelda gently interrupted him, soft and calm like she was soothing a spooked horse. “It’s okay. I was joking.” Link’s tension deflated, for a moment, before he rushed forward to grab one of her smooth hands with his own._ _

__“You’re okay.” He repeated, tears springing into his eyes. He wasn’t sure why they were there. Surely they’d been ran dry earlier. Surely they should be dry anyway. Zelda was awake. Zelda was okay._ _

__

__Zelda still wasn’t glowing._ _

__He bit his lip._ _

__“Zelda…” He started hesitantly, “Are… Can you feel your magic?” Zelda gave him a confused frown, as if he’d just asked her if she was sure water was wet._ _

__“Of course I can,” she replied. Soft golden light fluttered in the palm of her free hand. “Why?”_ _

__“I-It’s just… I can’t see it.” Well. “I mean, I can see it there, in your hand, but I- I don’t see it around you. Not like-” his breath hitched, “-before.”_ _

__“You mean…” There was a speculative glint in her beautiful, _bright_ green eyes. “You mean like with Fi? And Queen?” He paused, considering. He’d never seen Queen’s magic, and Fi’s disappearance had been much slower, but…_ _

__“Yeah. Like Fi.”_ _

__Compared to the deathly stillness of before, Link would’ve found any smile on Zelda’s face heartwarming. Still, the utter joy and pleasure behind this one: the way her eyes sparkled and the size of her smile could barely be contained on her face…_ _

__He’d treasure a smile like this on any occasion._ _

__Smiling with a mixture of relief, joy, and disbelief, he reached out a hand to her cheek. Link stroke it softly, before continuing on and running his fingers through her blonde tresses._ _

__He thought he’d lost her._ _

__Fi’s hand on his shoulder broke the spell._ _

__“I am glad the Princess is well, Master, and I would not rush your celebration. However,” her artificial tone darkened, “there is still the matter of the Yiga who did this.”_ _

__Yes._ _

__Yes there was._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the narration is pretty sporadic here, all the false starts and '-', but, well... It's Link's PoV. And considering the circumstances, a ~~major~~ bit of a mental breakdown is understandable. 
> 
> Zelda finally becomes close enough to be partially included in Link's invisibility! The foreshadowing was hopefully there (with her sorta-but-not-really-but-kind-of-actually being aware of Link while he was under it- not enough to consciously recognize the fact, but enough to subconsciously not be willing to let his arm go back in Rito Village). Much like with Fi and Queen, it won't go all the way, but it's certainly something. The details of how well it covers her on a regular basis will be revealed later. 
> 
> ...Aaaaaand Link can't see her magic anymore. Awww. Poor boy. He's gonna miss it. It's a worthy trade though. 
> 
> BTW if you're wondering what's up with Fi's materialization being soft of damaged the answer is that Sir Vanya totally 100% tried to kill Link while his back was turned and she intercepted. She's suffered no real harm, but after this whole thing is over she's probably going to recuperate in the sword for a bit.


	43. Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vengeance is had and Link spirals. 
> 
> There will be consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mother is back from her trip! My crops are flourishing, my skin is clear, and I found the inspiration to write this chapter after having just done the last one yesterday!
> 
> I've been waiting to use that saying for _ages_. ~~I mean my actual skin isn't clear but my garden is doing well for the record.~~
> 
> BTW shoutout to Hedwig/Queen last chapter for saving Zelda's life by redirecting the Yiga's blade juuust enough that he missed her heart. Idk if I made that clear last chapter (it's why Queen was on the Yiga's arm when Link turned around). 
> 
> ...Link is still super traumatized though. Zelda too! But this is Link's pov and ngl he's not having a great time right now. Actually...
> 
> **Warning: Blood and Dead bodies.** I don't think it's worse than last chapter though.

But first-

“Fi, are you alright?” Link eyed her tattered form warily. She’d said, before, that she couldn’t be harmed in her manifested form, but… Well. Link found himself suddenly, _desperately_ , paranoid about the well-being of the people he loved .

He intentionally refused to look at the reddish brown stains in the grass. ~~Or on Zelda~~. 

She was fine. Everything was fine. 

~~It was so close to her heart-~~

“I am unharmed, Master. My form has merely been… destabilized. It will be restored to full functionality after a rest period.” Good, good. That was good. Fi continued, a subtle bite to her words. “...Please do not turn your back on Yiga warriors in the future.” Link swallowed. It tasted like guilt and shame, and the lingering metallic tang in the air. 

“Yeah,” he agreed, “sorry. I won’t.” Actually, given his track record: “Try.” Wait, no. “I mean I will try. I’ll try not to. I won’t if I can.” He bit his lip harshly as Zelda pushed herself into a sitting position, pulling his hand from where it was clasped with hers. The resulting sting - ~~the resulting _taste_ , nonononono~~\- made his gaze fly back up to Fi’s impassive gaze. “Are you in pain?” Fi’s face didn’t change, but there was a pulse of reassurance through their bond. 

“No, Master.” 

“Okay, that’s… That’s good.” What were they doing? There was- there was Zelda ~~and the blood, her blood, so much _blood_~~ and-

“Queen, can you find them?” Zelda asked his familiar breathlessly. The owl, in turn, hooted in agreement before flying off. Link watched her go, surprised but not disapproving. She went to fulfill Zelda's request so quickly. “Good. Good, I…” Zelda hunched over, her hand tightening around his own as the other clenched into a fist. “ _Sir Vanya_ was at Mother’s funeral. He- He was there and he grieved- he _pretended to grieve_ as I cried and he told me the Yiga would suffer for this, _swore_ I’d have vengeance even if he had to die for it-” She broke off into an angry -no, _enraged_ \- sob as Link tentatively laid his free arm around her hunched shoulders. “He swore and he was _lying through his teeth_ and he might’ve even- he might’ve even-” 

“He might’ve even helped them.” Fi finished for her. 

“ _ **Yesss**_.” Zelda hissed viciously, her head snapping up to face Fi. Her whole body lurched forward, like the aborted strike of a coiled snake. “I- I’m going to kill him, Link. I’m going to _tear him apart_ while he _screams_ -” Okay that- Link wasn’t sure what to do with that. On one hand, the thought of Zelda doing something so violent, bloodying herself like that- ~~metaphorically, of course, because she was already bloody, already _steeped_ in it~~\- 

But Sir Vanya _should_ suffer, should scream, should _cry_ and _beg_ for it to stop, but- 

But Link has never enjoyed suffering. Never enjoyed pain. And the thought of causing it, intentionally, _extensively_ was- it was- Well. Link had nothing left in his stomach to be upturned, and it was already a seething pit of nausea. However...

The thought of such cruelty, justified or not, made him sick. 

And yet… There was a distant, weak part of him that said _he deserves it_ , _the traitor_ , _I’ll kill him_. A part that felt _betrayal-and-bloodlust-and-rage-and-fear_ in equal measure. 

Fortunately, Link had a lifetime of suppressing unwanted emotions to fall back on, even if he’d never been all that good at it. 

“Okay,” he replied, lamely. Fi was staring at him. Right. She could feel his turmoil. How did she feel? Surely better than him. Surely she was calmer. Maybe he could borrow some of that peace. He closed his eyes, tugging gently on the bond between them. A well-worn path, nice and easy to follow in his mind and- Oh. _Oh_. She was angry too. Enraged. Angry and scared and vengeful- albeit concerned and affectionate towards him. 

Fi still had a layer of her preternatural calm, of course, but Link was beginning to suspect that she wasn’t nearly as unemotional as she acted. Just better at suppressing it so it didn't seep through. 

Maybe Queen was- yes, yes she was. She was vengeful too, of course, but not overwhelmingly so. Primarily she was incredibly, _entirely_ focused on locating her prey. He sunk into it, let her determination bleed into him. 

“Link?” He blinked, bleary blue eyes gazing into green. “Are you alright?”

“What?” He mumbled, shaking the fogginess out of his head. “I mean, yes, of course. I was just-” A flash of triumph, of vicious satisfaction. _Oh_. “Queen found them.” Zelda froze. ‘

“Did she?” Green eyes narrowed, hatred blazing brighter. “Well,” golden light swirled around them as Link’s feet were pulled off the ground. “I’d hate to keep her waiting. 

\-----------------------------------

Their golden sphere slammed them into the ground with all the divine righteousness of a vengeful Goddess. Her projection itself was unmarred, though the ground could not say the same. Splintered and shattered at impact, it shook with the force of a mild earthquake. Link, noting the new difference between ground level felt a curl of satisfaction in his chest. 

This would leave a mark on the world. 

_Good_. 

“What the-” Sir Vanya shouted as he narrowly avoiding stumbling to the ground alongside his men. “I- We- You were-”

“ _You stabbed the Princess!_ ” It was cried out with the disbelief of a man who’d just learnt the truth. 

A man who would never learn anything else again, given the blade sticking out of his throat. Courtesy of a would be Princess-Murderer. " _Virgil!_ "

Link, with the cold rage of a Hero who’d almost lost said Princess, ensured that was the last murder that particular Yiga would ever commit. 

Fi seemed rather pleased to send that particular beam flying. 

“ _Sir Vanya, you **traitorous swine**!_” Scum he may have been, but a lifetime of knighthood had instilled in Sir Vanya quick instincts. He unsheathed his blade, for all the good it might do him against them, before it was impaled by an arrow. He had a brief moment to hiss at it before Zelda swung her wand and Sir Vanya’s sword, as well as arm, disappeared in a blaze of golden light. 

Oh. That was a lot of blood. 

It was strange, he’d seen so much of it before, caused so much of it himself killing Yiga but-

He felt sick again. 

Link looked at the archer. He remembered him, remembered him being the only one of the party to actually _help_ against the Yiga before. Remembered that his instinctual reaction to seeing Fi had been _to kneel_. Had been _reverence_. 

“Zelda,” Link said, “let me down.” She didn’t reply, verbally or otherwise, but he was lowered to the ground. Once his feet touched down he marched forward, approaching the maybe-not-a-Yiga. “What’s your name?” He demanded, using the stern tone of a drill sergeant. The man -fairly young, probably only a few years older than him- stared up at him with wide eyes as he replied automatically. 

“Kenneth. I- Kenneth.” His brown eyes filled with tears as he answered Link. “I can’t believe Ethan- That Virgil's-” His voice broke and Link felt a twinge of sympathy. "That he's-" Link waited, but the archer seemed unable to finish his statement. Link understood.

“Yeah,” he agreed instead, a heavy weight permeating the words. He couldn't help a flinch at Sir Vanya’s cry in the background, “it’s hard to believe.” He took a short breath, centring himself. “They fooled everyone. Sir _Vanya_ " he spat out, "fooled everyone for decades.” Assuming he hadn’t turned turned traitor later but- but that was even worse, wasn’t it? That he once spoke truly of his devotion and brazenly twisted it later? That- That he could near before someone like _Zelda_ , like Zelda’s mother, swear and mean it and then-

And then help kill her anyways. 

“He-” Kenneth tried again, glacing to his right before blanching at the sight of the dead bodies. The sympathy Link felt strengthened further. Still…

“I- I need you to disarm yourself.” Uncomprehending brown eyes stared back at him. Link swallowed back the guilt it caused to well up in him. “ _Sir Vanya_ was a traitor, Kenneth. And," What had Kenneth said before? " _Ethan_ was a traitor. And- and the other one is dead, and Zelda- Zelda-the Princess almost-” he couldn’t say it, “they hurt her.” His lip hurt as he pressed down on it once more. “I need you to disarm yourself.” 

Kenneth turned his head to the left, gazing blankly at the sphere of opaque light. “Alright.” He agreed, quietly. He began the process, slowly but surely, passing his bow first and a dagger last. "Virgil." Kenneth spoke, unsteadily. "His name is- _was_ Virgil." Kenneth let out a stifled sob. "I- I-" He deflated into himself. "He was my best friend. I promised his folks I'd look out for him." _I promised I'd look out for him_. Link's chest felt tight. For a moment, Virgil's body blurred with a different blonde hylian. 

No. Focus. 

He'd learnt the procedure for this, before. 

Mother, he remembered distantly, had been furious. 

Of course, Link still ended up participating in digging the next needed grave.

Link shoved those memories back where they belonged. 

"We'll bury him," Link promised. "He- he died with honour, defending the Princess from Yiga assassins." 

"He didn't do anything!" Kenneth punched the ground with his bare fist. "He didn't get the _chance_ to do anything! He- He was _murdered_ by his own blighted _troopmate!_ , and-" 

It was a stretch, true but... "But he died." Link winced in sympathy as Kenneth flinched, but continued regardless. "He's dead and at least this way he'll get Honoured in Memoriam." 

"What does a _medal_ matter when he's- when he's Goddess-damned dead!?!"

Link's gaze slid away. "It means money. For his family." 

"Virgil- Virgil's life is worth more than a bag of rupees." His tone was weak with grief. Defeated. 

"Yeah," Link agreed again, "but he's dead." 

There was a long, heavy silence. 

The Yiga, Link remembered Zelda saying months ago, were monsters. Monsters that looked like people, acted like people, passed as people, but weren't people. They were monsters. 

Staring into Virgil's dead, bloodshot eyes, it occurred to Link that the Yiga may not be people, but their victims sure were. 

It was fortunate, then, that he'd already emptied his stomach earlier. 

It was at that moment that Fi's blade flared up, blazing momentarily before ceasing. 

“...Fi?” Link asked, too exhausted to feel concerned. He could feel her, anyways, and she seemed alright. Satisfied, even. Beneath, of course, her concern over himself. 

“I have temporarily retired my projected form, Master. All is well.” Good. That... That was good. 

“And…” He hesitated, limbs weighing him down. “Zelda?” He hadn’t heard any other shouts from Sir Vanya, beyond the first. Was she waiting? For him? Was… Was he supposed to watch? To _help?_

To let her do it _alone?_

His blood _crawled_ like ants through his veins. 

“No, Master. I ended it.” 

"Oh, good." He forced through numb lips. "I'm just... I'm just going to..." Link trailed off. 

He was unconscious before he hit the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Link's exhaustion (physical and emotional: he was zoned out for a _long time_ while Zelda was injured/unconscious) catches up with him! Also, finally: an innocent life is lost! While Virgil may not matter in the grad scheme of things he was a _person_. With a family. And friends. People who he mattered to and whose worlds will seem bleak and twisted without. 
> 
> I tried to touch on the truth of that here. Virgil isn't the focus of any prophecy, nor was he particularly talented. But he definitely _mattered_. And he shouldn't have died. ~~Also, he arguably may _not_ have died, if Zelda and Link had gone about things differently~~.
> 
> But, uh, yeah. Link's not having fun here. And his usual methods of coping (read: suppressing or drawing on his familiars' emotions) isn't exactly working out at the moment, given the circumstances. 
> 
> ...CeramicMug, I'm (kinda) sorry, but there will definitely be nightmares.


	44. Breaking Point (Fi and Zelda POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we see Fi and Zelda's POV of last chapter, and things between them finally come to a head. 
> 
> **Warning: Blood is mentioned a good deal.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Mental health is hard sometimes, and I basically shut down entirely last month because of the date (anniversary of when my dad died). But I'm back and have fallen in love with this story all over again and I'm excited to jump back into it so. Without further ado:

_Now this_ , Fi thought to herself, _is familiar_. It wasn’t an entirely accurate reflection of their past, reminiscent though it may be. Princess Zelda was far more visibly affected, screaming her rage in the traitor’s face. Additionally, she was far less cautious, declaring herself in such an unnecessarily dramatic fashion. The Princess, it appeared, had inherited all of her original incarnation’s inclinations.

It was a shame she seemed to be missing her _control_. 

Ultimately, the greatest and most important difference was Fi’s Master. Both in the fact that he was present and that _he_ was her master now. He validated her choice constantly and that moment was no different: he swung her blade and they ended the Yiga assassin before he could claim a second life. Shaken and traumatized as he was, his instincts were still that of a Hero.

Fi felt a pulse of murderous satisfaction and concern before she smothered them. This was not the time for emotions, for the rage swirling within her, nor the sickening worry she felt for her Master. 

The time for the former was never and the latter once the danger had passed. 

_Fi had only seen Hylia so wounded once before-_

No. Now was not the time. 

A soldier -the archer, the one who killed a Yiga before- interrupted Traitor Vanya’s attempt to arm itself moments before the Princess vapourised his arm. Between these facts as well as the clear betrayal on his face Fi calculated that the odds of him being traitorous was minute. 

Good. Fi had felt her Master’s confliction, his nausea at the thought of inflicting pain. Securing the recruit would serve as the perfect distraction. 

Fi turned to her fellow familiar, gesturing at their master with a tilt of her head. It was an action she had seen numerous times, and was confident in her ability to mimic. Golden eyes stared back impassively before the magical construct nodded. They were in agreement then. 

Queen would watch over their master and the soldier he was attending.

Fi would do what needed to be done. 

_It was so very familiar._

The Sword Spirit followed Hyrule’s Princess as she approached the Traitor Vanya, gliding a foot over the ground. Wisps of blonde hair rippled, caught in the ambient field of its owner’s wrath. Her back was ramrod strength, fists clenched. In her right the golden gleam of her Light Wand sparked viciously. Beyond her the traitor cursed, grasping at the stump of his arm with his remaining hand. Fi noted the way it constantly clenched and unclenched, as the agony of applying pressure became too much for him.

Interesting. He intended to survive. 

“ _ **You.**_ ” Hylia’s reincarnation hissed, radiant in her rage. “You _**traitor**_. You _**swore**_ , you _**swore**_ to your _King_ , to my _Mother_ -” A beam of destructive magic shot out from her wand, impaling the hylian in the gut. 

Painful, but not immediately deadly. Fi felt a familiar burst of satisfaction at the pained cry Traitor Vanya let out in response. Viciousness had its place, and whatever suffering Hylia inflicted on this traitor would prove a good deterrent to others. Let him serve as an example to-

_**Oh.**_ Her poor master. His emotional, visceral, recoil tore at her. His soft heart _ached_ in compassion for even this traitor. 

Unacceptable. 

Fi paused, hastily considering her options. Calculating a solution. Fi was unwilling to move further away, given her master’s state. Silencing the traitor was counterintuitive to interrogating him. If the Princess had Hylia’s finesse-

But there were no other solutions. Fi would have to make it work. 

“Princess, please envelope us in your power. Sir Vanya included.” 

“ _What?_ Why would I-” Fi continued, overriding her.

“Leave the impalement. It will keep him still.”

“Fi, _I am not_ -” The spirit felt impassive in the face of her maker’s iridescent anger. At the commanding tone directed at her. It was strange. Fi would never have done this before. Never disrespected her. Never even considered it.

She would never had needed to, before. 

~~She should have done this, before.~~

“Do it, Princess, and be sure to filter sound. My Mas - _Link_ \- does not need to hear this.” 

“I-” Hylia’s reincarnation deflated, her harsh glare dimming to a hazy glow. Despairing green eyes glanced past Fi at the Hylian in question. “No.” She murmured. “He doesn’t.”

\----------------------------------------------------

Zelda took a deep breath, forcing down the roiling pit of emotions in her stomach. A Princess keeps her composure. A Princess does not allow her emotions to rule her. A ruler must always do what if best for her people. 

_~~He tried to kill her-~~_

**_Focus_**.

“P-Princess, _please_ -”

Filtering the sound? It would never have occurred to her, but she must be capable of it. Hylia must have been capable of it. _Think of it like the cold_ , she told herself. _It’s just like the cold. Like keeping in warmth. Keeping out the cold._

_~~She’d felt so **cold** -~~ _

Zelda’s magic flared as she threw herself into in, commanding it to obey her. It was- easy. Simple. Like hearing a long forgotten but familiar song. Her breath hitched, mind spiraling. 

How often had Hylia done this?

How many traitors-

No. _Focus_. 

“Sir Vanya.” She spat out his title like the poison it was, bitterness coating her lips. She _hated_ him. Hated him like she’d never hated anyone else before. The Yiga were rabid dogs that needed to be put down. But Sir Vanya- She’d- She’d- “I _trusted_ you!” She screamed at him. The raging betrayal surged, crawling up her throat and choking her. “I- You said-” Zelda bit down on her lip, copper bursting into her mouth. Fresh, unlike the blood she’d coughed up-

Her fists tightened, fingernails digging into her skin. _**Fo** cus_. 

“You swore you’d avenge her.” Zelda accused monotonically. He was gasping now, squirming in pain. His remaining hand spasmed as he tried to put pressure on the stump that was his right arm. Pathetic. She didn’t feel sympathy. She didn’t feel satisfaction. 

She felt so _tired_. 

“You heard me crying the night after my Mother died and you swore you’d avenge her. You swore you’d keep me safe. You swore no Yiga would ever make their way into the castle again. But you _were_ Yiga.” Zelda stared blankly at the greenery around them, emptiness gnawing in her chest. She pooled golden magic around her finger tips. “And now you have to be punished. And the price of betrayal is-”

“Princess,” Fi interrupted, “should we not interrogate him prior to execution? There are many troubling implications in regards to his allegiance. Pain can serve as more than a mere punishment. It also loosens tongues.” She paused. “As does the desperate desire to survive.” Sir Vanya flinched, bloodshot eyes gazing beseechingly as Zelda. 

“I don’t want to.” She whispered. The words _hurt_ , leaving a burning pain in her chest. 

“Princess?” Fi inquired quizzically. “He surely possesses useful information, worthy of the effort needed to extract it-”

“I don’t _want_ to!” Zelda insisted louder, a broken shout this time. She looked down at her - _red, red_ \- hands, at the bloodsoaked and helpless man sprawled before her. In her mind’s eye she saw Link. His flinch when anyone else suffered. His terrified blue eyes as he’d stared down at her body. “I don’t- I don’t- I-”

“Hylia,” Fi began reproachfully-

“I’m not Hylia!” Zelda snapped, turning to face the spirit. It burst out of her like a collapsing dam. “I’m not! I’m my own person! I’m- I’m the daughter of Queen Zelda and King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule! I grew up _here_! In Hyrule Castle and I’m only just 15 my name is _Zelda_ and- and- and-” Her voice broke and with a start Zelda realized she was crying. “And I don’t _want_ to be a monster.” 

There was a long silence, disrupted only by Sir Vanya’s broken breathing. Zelda shuddered, arms wrapping around herself. She felt so desperately, _achingly_ alone. 

It might’ve been hours before Fi spoke. 

“Princess-” She began before pausing. “No, Zelda. I am… Sorry.” The words were awkward, artificial tone fluctuating wildly. “I don’t- I had not-” Fi trailed off as Zelda hesitantly raised green eyes to stare into her solid blue ones. Fi’s floating was vacillating too: floating up and down a pinch in an uncharacteristically frantic and uneven rhythm. Finally, Fi found her voice once more. 

“I’m not who I was.” She stated quietly. “I have changed. And I-” She halted for a moment, sleeve-arms fluttering with nervous energy. “I have hated you.” Fi said it simply, like fact. The sky is blue, Calamity Ganon would eventually return, and Fi hated her. “No.” Fi slowly floated closer. “I have hated Hylia. She was perfect, kind and benevolent but not- not to _me_.” There was a pain there, old but strong and _familiar_. “But you are-” she made a strange, unnatural sound, “Right. You are right. Perhaps- Perhaps She is gone. And you are… different. You could- you might be- _better_.” 

Zelda stared at Fi, at her tentative earnestness. “I won’t be, if I do this.” Fi froze before nodding slowly. 

“I agree,” she stated, and in one smooth motion she twirled around and slit Sir Vanya’s throat with her heeled foot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout-out to 1eragon33 btw for inquiring about my wellbeing a couple days ago. Really helped remind me that, oh yeah, I love this story and I _want_ to write it. 
> 
> This chapter was pretty hard to write in addition to not feeling 100% just because I faced a bit of writer's block but. I hope you enjoy and feel like this is a satisfying conclusion to the tension between Fi and Zelda. It's not immediately going to be perfect (they're both going to have to work for it) but at least they're going to be _trying_. Fi is open to actively and consciously distancing this Zelda and Hylia in her mind, and see her without all her preconceptions blinding her. Zelda no longer has to feel like Fi is constantly comparing her to Hylia and finding her lacking (which was Zelda's natural assumption given Hylian worship of Hylia and also her inferiority/self-worth issues). 
> 
> They can finally, you know, build mutual trust and respect on a foundation _other_ than 'we are both ride or die for the same friend but are semi-antagonistic to each other'. 
> 
> Also in regards to Fi killing Sir Vanya... Look, if _Ghirahim_ , the only other sword spirit, can fight/harm others, and if Fi is a 'hard-light' projection that therefore is _solid_ , then if she makes her shoes sharp enough....
> 
> Also ngl was inspired by her fighting style in Hyrule Warriors, which _isn't_ canon but does show a believable way for how Fi might fight, if she were a fighter. She isn't though. She definitely would need _a lot_ of practice/training if she wants to join her companions on the battlefield like that. But a downed, stationary target? Can do. She's definitely got a dancer's grace.
> 
> Got questions? Feel free to ask them in the comments :)


	45. Vipers in the Nest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link wakes up, experiences some emotional catharsis, and has an epiphany. Zelda, for her part, finally gets the chance to ask some questions. Namely, what is going on at the Castle? What did Sir Vanya mean by the Yiga 'running amok'?
> 
> Kenneth, for his part, is grieving. 
> 
> (And everyone, honestly, could probably use a bath. Shame they have other matters on their minds)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE'RE. FINALLY. RETURNING. TO. THE. CASTLE. For a while, anyways. _God_ it's hard to herd these protags in any given direction. 
> 
> Also shout-out to Core, who seems to have just found this fic today and left me... 11? Yeah, 11, comments as they read through it. Comments fuel my motivation, and waking up to see so many was great!

The first thing Link noticed, upon waking up, was the presence of something in his mouth. Something that _shouldn’t be there_. With the instinctive speed of a Hylian who spent their childhood with mischievous forest spirits, he was sitting upright and spitting out a mouthful of- 

“Ow!” 

-Zelda’s hair. Which he’d just pulled. With his teeth. After having apparently chewed on it all night. Link stared blankly at the damp spot, studiously avoiding tired green eyes. “...Sorry.” He offered hoarsely, throat immediately protesting. _Goddess_ , he was thirsty. Why hadn’t he- Oh. Link’s breath hitched as the memories hit him with all the force of a savage lynel crusher in the chest. Despite his dehydration, Link felt his eyes spring with tears. “Zelda- Virgil- He- Sir Va- Vany-” He couldn’t speak. He couldn’t even breathe. His chest was so _tight_. 

“Link? Link? Can you hear me?.”

“Master? Please, focus on your breathing. Inhale for four-” 

“ _CA-CAW!_ ” 

Link recoiled, heart rate skyrocketing as he simultaneously tried to cover his ears and crawl backwards. His success at the first preoccupied his arms, thus his attempt at the second resulted with him lying on his back. Dazed and confused, he could do little more than stare at Queen. Eventually, after a waterskin was brought to his lips and he’d swallowed a few sips he managed to ask: “ _Why?_ ” 

His answer came in the form of a burst of _concernworrysadnesslove_. One that matched the other two he got- Wait.   
The other _two?_ -

“Link!” Zelda fell forward to embrace him, seemingly unbothered by the fact doing so ended with her cheek pressed into the dry ground. She took a deep, shuddering breath as he automatically wrapped his arms around her in turn. “I hate it when you do that.” She quietly confessed. “I feel-” Link felt a wetness on the side of his neck where her face pressed into it. “I feel so _useless_.” And that. That was unacceptable. 

Link’s head was still spinning, his guilt over Virgil fresh, and his right ear ringing. He could still feel his pulse beating at a rapid pace. Feel the comfort of the hug and the pain in his chest at her words. The affection flowing into him from his bonds paired with equal concern and pain. He felt all of these things at the same time, a melting pot of many different yet overwhelming emotions. 

In truth, he didn’t even know _what_ he was feeling, at this point. 

Didn’t know what to address first, couldn’t tell where he ended and the others began. 

But Zelda was crying. That came first. 

“It’s not your fault!” He insisted, running a gentle - _trembling_ \- hand through her dirty hair. “It’s-” _It’s mine_ , is what he wanted to say. Because it was. It was his weakness and his panic- but. But. Zelda hated it when he said stuff like that. And...

Leaving had been a weakness, hadn’t it? Running away, _desertion_... But if he hadn’t- he regretted leaving Zelda behind, he always would, but- but he was a _child_ , and _if he hadn’t_ \- He-

“ _Oh_.” He breathed out, throat dry for reasons entirely unrelated to hydration. He felt like he was on the edge of something, staring down a terrifying precipice. “It-” He choked out, “It isn’t my fault either, is it?”

Zelda exhaled, heavy and shaky. Queen cooed supportively. And Fi… Fi knelt down, avatar still slightly distorted and damaged. “No, Master.” She agreed, tone soft. “It never was.”

 

It was incredible, how much hearing that hurt. 

 

But then, cauterizing a wound always does. 

 

 

 

He could have lied there forever. 

 

 

 

However… 

 

“Where’s Kenneth?”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenneth, it turned out, was rather close by. More specifically, he was tied to a tree well within sight and hearing distance, which was… Well. Link wasn’t much for embarrassment (at least in regards to strangers) but he couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable. Knowing someone else had been privy to such a private, emotional affair seemed so… invasive. 

But then, Link had been with Kenneth as he watched his best friend die. Maybe Kenneth seeing Link fall apart was fair compensation. 

No. 

Nothing could make up for Virgil’s death. Not this, and certainly not a medal or a bag of rupees. But he was dead. And here they were. Interrogating his best friend as Fi returned to resting in her sword. 

“We need to know what is going on back at the Castle.” Zelda told the lone recruit, voice steady. She looked strong and commanding despite the dirt ~~and blood~~ staining her clothes and hair. She was incredible. Regal. 

She was also, Link could tell, absolutely faking it. She didn’t give any indications of it, and he couldn’t see her inherent magical light anymore, but he could _feel_ her- he _felt her guilt_ \- 

Wow. Okay. Link… Probably should’ve realized that sooner. He closed his eyes, focusing on the threads in his heart. 

“Sir- _The traitor_ mentioned the Yiga were causing a lot of trouble? What did that mean?” He carefully pushed passed his long established bonds, looking deeper. Tracing that _guiltworryconcern_ to the course. And… There. There it was. Bright and new and golden and _Zelda_. Link opened his eyes, careful not to let it slip out of his mental grasp. 

“He… The Yiga have been really active lately. People… People from all over Hyrule are suddenly revealing themselves to be Yiga, some of them after _years_ -” Kenneth’s voice broke. “-Or decades. Some of them after decades.” A jolt of horror and nausea raced down the bond as Zelda’s breath hitched slightly. Slowly, carefully, Link took her hand and threaded his fingers through hers. Then, with even greater caution, he sent a tentative burst of support and affection her way. _We can do this_ , he tried to convey, _together_. 

Her grip softened slightly. 

“Do we know what provoked them to act? To give up their guises and strike against the kingdom instead of…” Instead of them? The two people needed to defeat Calamity Ganon? “Instead of waiting?” Kenneth shrugged, a humorless laugh escaping his chapped lips. 

“I sure don’t! I’m- I’m a nobody. Just another archer out of hundreds. But…” He turned away, staring blankly in the direction where Link knew Virgil’s body lied. “A lot of people were dying, suddenly. All mysterious causes. Mostly high-level people. You know, the kind who _do_ matter.” His eyes returned to them, baring into Zelda. “The first couple or so were weird, but when it kept happening, and when it kept being called ‘an accident’ or ‘health issues’... Well, it was clear _something_ was going on.” 

“Something?” Zelda pressed, molten determination flooding through. Kenneth shrugged, the same defeated look on his face. 

“Like I said, I’m a nobody. I only know what everyone did. And that’s the fact that a lot of people died, all around the same time, all of mysterious causes, and-” His gaze turned to Link, “it started _right_ after rumors of a swordsman wielding the Master Sword started circulating around.” Link froze, and felt Zelda do the same next to him. “My guess? The two are probably related. The Yiga started killing people who could’ve helped you, get caught going it, and then the others give up their disguises before they can be found out. You know, taking down as many people as they could with them. Weakening the kingdom.” Another glance towards Virgil, and another bitter laugh. “Collateral damage.” Link swallowed, feeling a sympathetic pang in his chest. 

“...I’m sorry for your loss.” Zelda offered sincerely. “It… He shouldn’t have died.” Kenneth didn’t even look at her. 

“No,” he agreed, “it shouldn’t have. And he’s dead.” Tears sprung in the recruits’ deadened eyes as he took a shuddering breath. “I can’t do anything.” The words seemed to force their way from his throat. “I loved him.” Kenneth confessed, painful and raw. “I love him, and he’s dead.” 

Link _ached_ , sympathetic ~~forgotten~~ grief crawling up his chest to strangle him. Kenneth was shaking, broken, and Link couldn’t have stopped himself if he’d tried. He fell to his knees to stare Kenneth in the eye, to level their gazes. 

“Virgil died as collateral damage,” he agreed, “so help us stop them from making more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kenneth is going to be sticking around for a bit. Not forever, but going into the next arc where our heroes don't know who is and isn't Yiga, having someone they're really sure _isn't_ Yiga is going to be helpful. Plus, frankly, Link is just too nice to cut him loose/leave him alone after all this... 
> 
> Also if you've clued into what actually went on with the mysterious deaths, please let me know! Kenneth's interpretation isn't necessarily the right one... If you have no idea what I'm talking about, going back and rereading the chapter before Sir Vanya showed up (40) should help ;)
> 
> Oh, and in regards to Link's self-worth issues/guilt complex... It's not magically 'fixed' or anything, but... He had taken a significant step forward. Good for him. And here's to everyone else hopefully making their own progress too.


End file.
